Une ombre sur mon autre
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: Septième année: la découverte du premier amour et une intrigue angoissante à Poudlard va faire changer la vie d'Hermione et de tous nos héros en voie vers l'âge adulte. Doutes et illuminations de l'adolescence dans l'Ombre de Voldemort...
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Une ombre sur mon autre (ou « Rites de passage et transgression »)

**Auteur** : Judepom, 20 ans. J'ai eu une période Harry Potter : j'ai écrit beaucoup de fics en français, en anglais et une en espagnol. Mes fics en langues étrangères seront publiées sur un autre site. Je vous donnerais l'adresse ci cela vous intéresse.

**Beta readers (lectrices) **: deux amies (de plus de 20 ans) que j'adore et qui m'ont aidé à amélioré cette histoire en la corrigeant chapitre par chapitre.

**Type** : Romance / angoisse

**Rating** : T (pas pour moins de 13 ans) c'est une fic réaliste (j'ai fait une fic HP en anlglais plus hot mais fanfiction l'a supprimée…….ouin …. !)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, les lieux, et inventions sont l'œuvre de la géniale JK Rowling. Je ne possède rien (si… Severus et Lucius la nuit mais chut ! c'est un secret !)

**Note sur l'histoire** : le résumé de l'histoire est volontairement énigmatique : cette histoire raconte un premier amour dans toute sa réalité, ses problèmes, ses avantages, ses réalisations, ses tatônnements. Mais ce n'est que le premier angle de l'histoire : il y a aussi une intrigue à Poudlard autour d'un nouveau personnage et évidemment de Voldemort (alias le mage Noir). Le personnage que l'on suivera le plus est Hermione mais évidemment l'histoire parle aussi de ce qu'il arrive a Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Il y aura aussi un peu d'humour, bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle est réaliste et tend à peindre toutes les couleurs de la vie (qui sont encore plus nombreuses dans le monde magique…)

Bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait !

**Prologue**

Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force

Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur Et quand il croit

Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix

Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie

Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Mais c'est notre amour a tous deux.

Louis Aragon 


	2. Retrouvailles

  
Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles 

Le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi provençal envahissait Hermione d'une chaleur électrique.

Ayant peur de ressembler à un homard si elle s'attardait sur sa chaise longue, elle se décida, non sans peine, à se lever pour se mettre à l'ombre.

Soudain elle entendit la voix de sa mère qui était apparemment revenue de ses courses :

"Ma chérie ! un hibou vient de t'apporter une lettre plutôt épaisse, mais il semble un peu intimidé par moi. Tu peux venir m'aider ?"

"J'arrive."

Hermione quitta le balcon et rentra dans l'appartement loué par ses parents pour les vacances.

Un grand hibou brun roux hirsute (qui lui fit penser à Ron) lui remis sa lettre mais seulement après avoir reçu un bout de brioche. Puis il s'envola sous le soleil de plomb.

La lettre contenait un insigne et une lettre de Dumbledore confirmant la nomination de la jeune fille au poste de préfète en chef. Elle se doutait de cette nouvelle, mais fut toutefois ravie et très fière de son nouveau statut.

Enchantés de cette nouvelle, ses parents l'emmenèrent au restaurant afin de célébrer l'événement comme il se doit.

Cette septième année à Poudlard s'annonçait plutôt bien pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'empressa d'écrire à Harry Potter et à Ron Weasley ,ses deux meilleurs amis,pour leur faire savoir la bonne nouvelle ; mais en envoyant la lettre, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'auraient sans doute pas le temps de lui répondre. En effet les cours commençaient dans à peine six jours .

Enfin, elle allait retrouver sa véritable personnalité mise entre parenthèses pendant l'été, et son monde : celui des sorciers.

Sur la voie 9 3/4, à la gare de King's Cross de Londres, le Poudlard express laissait échapper des volutes de fumées sur un quai bondé d'élèves.

Hermione sentit l'excitation la gagner en revoyant toutes ces têtes connues avec qui elle avait passé de si bons moments.

"Salut Parvati!"

"Salut Hermione! Passé de bonnes vacances ?"

"C'était génial , j'étais en France, et toi?"

Mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse et, poussée par une joie intense, se précipita vers deux chevelures : une brune en bataille et une rousse flamboyante.

"Hermione! "lancèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

"Harry! Ron ! ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir ! Désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir au Terrier cette année…"

"C'est pas grave" répondit Ron," mais on s'est bien amusé, on te racontera. Par contre obligation de venir l'an prochain".

"Promis !"

Elle se sentait si bien auprès d'eux. Ils étaient un peu comme sa deuxième famille, sa famille magique. Les deux garçons lui avaient beaucoup manqué pendant l'été et c'était réciproque; Tous les trois s'étaient embraqué dans tant d'aventures terrifiantes qu'ils étaient très proches les uns des autres.

Hermione embrassa Ginny et Neville (qui rougit comme une tomate bien mûre) et ils se mirent tous à se raconter leurs vacances en installant leur affaires dans un compartiment du train . Puis , ils s'assirent sur les banquettes et le train s'ébranla alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Ginny passa une demie heure à parler de son nouveau petit ami français qui était, d'après elle, parfait à tous les points de vue.

Cette énumération de qualités à propos d'un garçon, surtout dans la bouche de sa petite sœur, n'était pas du tout au goût de Ron. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un rictus de désapprobation.

"Il fait ses études à Beauxbâtons "raconta Ginny, "Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant qu'il passait ses vacances en Angleterre. Il veut devenir médecin à l'hôpital

Ste Mangouste pour être plus près de moi ! C'est pas mignon? Oh! et son accent français me fait totalement craquer !"

Hermione perdit lentement le fil de la conversation plongeant son regard vide à travers la vitre du train contre laquelle la pluie tambourinait . Son chat couleur rouille, Pattenrond, était calme pour une fois et ronronnait tranquillement sur ses genoux.

Elle était heureuse pour Ginny, mais le bonheur de celle-ci ne faisait que rappeler à Hermione le manque total de tendresse dans sa vie. Cette pensée lui contracta le cœur.

Ayant toujours été absorbée par les études et les aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry, elle se retrouvait à 17 ans sans avoir vécu de véritable relation si courte soit-elle.

Bien sûr il y avait eu Victor Krum lors de sa 4ème année à Poudlard. Mais elle avait vite coupé les ponts avec lui s'apercevant qu'ils avaient trop peu de choses en commun.

En réalité elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de garçon avec qui elle puisse tout partager et c'est ce qu'elle voulait sachant au fond d'elle même que ses exigences restreignaient les possibilités.

Toutefois, dans ce tableau un peu sombre de sa vie amoureuse, une lueur d'espoir apparaissait.

En effet,elle avait grandi pendant l'été, son corps devenant de plus en plus pareil à celui d'une jeune femme. Autre point positif : elle avait renouvelé sa garde robe en choisissant plus d'habits colorés qui attireraient plus l'attention sur elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué son passage de jeune fille à jeune femme car elle avait perçu quelques regards insistant sur le quai…même celui de Ron…

Hermione reporta son attention sur la discussion qu'entretenaient ses amis dans le compartiment :

"La seconde guerre n'est pas finie" ,lança Harry d'un air dur,"et je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu de l'absence de Voldemort l'année passée .Pas de moldu torturé. Pas une disparition…rien…"

" Il prépare un mauvais coup, c'est sûr" dit Ron .

"Il a eu du mal à se remettre de la perte de la prophétie à la fin de notre cinquième année si vous voulez mon avis" dit Ginny.

"Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que, maintenant que le ministère est aux aguets, il lui faudrait une attaque bien mieux préparée" dit Harry comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

Hermione acquiesça. Un lourd silence s'installa.

La détermination de vaincre le Mage Noir se lisait dans les yeux de ces cinq jeunes élèves de 17 ans qui avaient déjà affronté de nombreux chocs de la vie adulte, et pour certains, quelques drames personnels.

En effet, le mage noir avait tué ou fait tué les parents et le parrain de Harry. Les parents de Neville, quand à eux, avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie et finiraient leurs jours à Ste Mangouste .Les adolescents s'étaient soutenus mutuellement et endurcis en surmontant tant bien que mal ces tragédies.

Neville brisa le silence :

-"Vous avez lu ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy cet été? C'était partout dans les journaux."

-"Oui je sais"répondit Hermione"je n'aurais souhaité cela à personne, pas même à lui".

Le drame de la famille Malfoy avait défrayé la chronique durant tout l'été : le père Lucius, mangemort alors enfermé à Azkaban,avait subi le baiser d'un des détrakeurs devenus incontrôlables. Le fils, Drago, élève à Poudlard et meilleur ennemi de Harry, avait été torturé par des mangemorts pour avoir refusé de se joindre à eux.

Drago avait passé un mois de ses vacances à Ste Mangouste. De quoi vous dégoûter à vie de la Magie noire…

Dans le compartiment, la conversation sur le "drame Malfoy" continua, les avis étant partagés entre la pitié, l'indifférence et la compassion. Tous les jeunes du compartiment détestaient leur compagnon d'école Drago, mais savaient aussi pour y avoir assister ou même subi ce qu'étaient les tortures du mage Noir.

Après un voyage sans encombres et après avoir revêtu les uniformes de leur maison, Gryffondor, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard et montèrent dans les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals.

"Dis, Hermione, sais tu qui sera l'autre préfet en chef?" demanda Ginny.

Comment n'y avait elle pas pensé avant! Bien sûr, pendant cette année elle allait partager pas mal de son temps avec son homologue masculin. Elle sentit un spasme d'appréhension au niveau de son estomac.

Cet oubli la perturbait, elle qui ne laissait d'habitude rien au hasard.

Comme personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à la question de Ginny, la discussion s'arrêta là.

Voilà j'espère que cela vous plait. J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que ma fic est terminée.je l'ai fine il y a un mois donc je n'aurais pas de problèmes de manque d'inspiration pour mettre des suites !

Laissez des commentaire please ! merci.


	3. De surprises en surprises

Titre : Une ombre sur mon autre

Auteur : Judepom

Disclaimer : tous les personnages situatins et lieux appartiennent à JK . Rowling.

Rating : T

**Chapitre 3 : De surprises en surprises**

Avant de suivre la foule des élèves qui s'engouffrait dans l'école, Hermione prit quelques instants pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Dans une vallée écossaise peu profonde, au bord d'un lac, se dressait le château de Poudlard avec ses tourelles délicatement dessinées sur l'encre de la nuit .

Des lumières s'échappaient des chambres et des dortoirs de telle manière que la bâtisse semblait briller de mille feux. Même sous le ciel gris et pluvieux de septembre, le décor était féerique.

Contente d 'être de retour au bercail, à Poudlard et à ses études, Hermione suivit ses camarades dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec eux à la table des Griffondors. Les décorations de la salle étaient très belles. On se sentait tout de suite chez soi.

Cette fois ci l'estomac de Ron ne gargouillait pas de faim car il avait fait un concours de mangeurs de Chocogrenouilles avec Neville dans le train.

Ron était légèrement vert, c'est sûr 206 Chocogrenouilles dans le ventre, ça pèse!

En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Hermione remarqua que , contrairement à son attitude habituelle ,le professeur Rogue semblait satisfait. Sous son rideau de cheveux luisants, il fixait les élèves d'un air victorieux.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il avait aussi pris note du comportement étrange du professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, se leva pour son traditionnel discours de début d'année. Presque instantanément, le silence se fit car le vieux sorcier dégageait une sorte de prestance qui inspirait un profond respect.

-" Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de combler vos estomacs, je tiens à vous dire deux choses : premièrement, le nouveau professeur de défense conte les forces du mal sera M.Rogue qui a bien voulu prendre cette charge en plus de ses cours de potions."

Voilà la raison du sourire triomphant de Rogue!

Un soupir de consternation s'éleva des tables de Griffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Les Serpentards, eux, souriaient, satisfaits, car Rogue était le directeur de leur maison et ne cessait de les avantager.

Dumbledore reprit :

"Deuxièmement, les deux nouveaux préfets en chef sont : Mlle Hermione Granger….

Elle se leva sous les applaudissements polis des élèves, et sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

"….et M. Drago Malfoy qui n'est pas arrivé pour le moment" finit Dumbledore.

Hermione devint livide. "quoi Malfoy! "pensa-t-elle"quel cadeau empoisonné!".

Son enthousiasme redescendit comme sous le coup d'une douche glacée.

Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. En effet, Malfoy avait la sale habitude depuis leur première année, de martyriser Hermione en la traitant de "Sang de Bourbe" car elle n'était pas née de parents sorciers. Hermione ne se laissait pas faire mais ce n'est jamais très agréable de se faire insulter et rabaisser sans cesse.

"Maintenant que le festin commence!" s'écria Dumbledore de son ton enjoué habituel.

Le trio passa le dîner à commenter l'absence de Malfoy sur un ton d'inquiétude quand à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Hermione. Ils firent tout de même honneur (plusieurs fois) aux mets délicieux du festin de début d'année : poulet au miel, pommes de terre aux fines herbes, tarte aux fraises…

Puis, ils se lamentèrent sur la nomination de Rogue qui signifiait des centaines de points enlevés à Griffondor et la fin de l'espoir de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année.

Hermione essaya en vain de remonter le moral de ses deux amis :

"Il y a des avantages "dit elle "Je vais avoir une super chambre à moi toute seule ,et vous pourrez venir me voir quand vous voudrez dans la salle commune des préfets en chef! ".

"Mouais…" répondirent Harry et Ron, pas convaincus.

"Quant à Malfoy, j'en fais mon affaire. S'il m'ennuie, je lui ferait regretter sa venue au monde par des sorts sur tu nous a appris pendant les réunions de l'A.D" dit elle en regardant Harry.

L'idée de recommencer les réunion de l'Association de Défense et la préparation contre Voldemort mis un peu de joie dans le coeur des deux garçons.

Le dîner terminé, ils se séparèrent après avoir fait jurer à Hermione de les appeler au moindre problème. Ils se séparèrent et elle entendit Ron soupirer alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore où elle avait rendez vous pour ses premières instructions de préfète en chef. Elle parcourut les longs couloirs parmi les élèves retournant à leurs dortoirs et en profita pour rappeler à l'ordre deux Poufsouffle en plein baiser passionné.

Hermione s'en voulut un peu de les avoir réprimandé mais elle n'aimait pas les écarts de comportement en public. En réalité, une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle était envieuse de vivre elle aussi ces moments de complicité avec quelqu'un.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et prononça le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur.

"Fondant au chocolat".

( Dumbledore avait découvert ce dessert par un de ses amis moldus pendant l'été.)

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle cogna à la grande porte en chêne du bureau.

Read and review please ! merci


	4. Un jeune homme brisé

**Titre** : Une ombre sur mon autre

**Auteur** : Judepom

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages situatins et lieux appartiennent à JK . Rowling.

**Rating** : T

**Chapitre 3 : Un jeune homme brisé**

"Entrez" dit la voix calme du directeur.

Une fois dans le bureau, qui lui était familier, Hermione aperçut dans un coin, sur un fauteuil, une figure sombre, recroquevillée sur elle même dans un réflexe de défense.

"Asseyez vous, Miss Granger" dit Dumbledore en lui désignant un fauteuil de velours rouge en face de Fumseck, son phœnix aux plumes de feu.

Elle s'assit, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'homme dans l'ombre. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard accrochés dans le bureau ne cessaient de chuchoter à voix basse.

L'homme se leva, avança quelques pas dans la lumière des chandelles et elle le reconnu.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'étonnement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer.

C'était Drago Malfoy. Enfin si on pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça…

Le Serpentard toujours sournois , mettant en avant sa richesse,le bourreau des cœurs , se pavanant, insultant et rabaissant les autres… n'était plus là.

Drago avait quitté ses airs supérieurs, son visage était pâle,endurci par les horreurs qu'il avait subi. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retombaient sur sa figure figée dans une expression de gravité et d'impassibilité extrême.

Il était habillé d'une simple robe noire, d'un pantalon un peu élimé et portait un gant à la main gauche. Hermione avait en face d'elle un jeune homme brisé, vieilli prématurément par les épreuves.

Il ne la regarda pas, il fixait Dumbledore qui entama des explications:

" Vous êtes bien évidemment au courant, grâce à la presse à scandale,de ce qui est arrivé à M.Malfoy et à son père durant l'été".

La jeune fille connaissait l'histoire car elle recevait la gazette du sorcier à son lieu de vacances.

Elle acquiesça d'un regard. Le directeur reprit :

"Etant donné l'incapacité de M. Lucius Malfoy et le passage de son fils aux côtés des adversaires de Voldemort, j'ai préféré permettre à Drago de ne pas assister au festin de début d'année.

Vous comprenez ,en effet ,Mlle Granger que les camarades de maison de M.Malfoy ne sont pas enchantés de son revirement. Les Serpentards ayant des parents Mangemorts pourraient saisir l'occasion de le menacer et de le malmener.

Je l'ai donc ainsi nommé préfet en chef afin de l'éloigner le plus possible de ses nouveaux ennemis. M.Malfoy a les capacités nécessaires pour cette tâche et cela permet dans le même temps de le maintenir sous ma protection."

Drago fit une légère grimace. Être sous la protection de quelqu'un que l'on s'est employé à hair durant toute son existence était une couleuvre difficile à avaler.

Hermione réalisa qu'il ne devait pas être facile de changer de camp si rapidement , ni d'appeler "amis" ceux qu'on appelait hier "ennemis". Drago semblait gérer cette situation délicate en se murant dans le silence.

Je vous ai révélé tous ces faits car je vous fait confiance Mlle Granger pour ne pas les divulguer, à personne…

Le regard de Dumbledore fit comprendre à Hermione que "personne" signifiait "pas même à Harry et à Ron". Elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs.

"Bien que je pense que l'isolement ne soit pas une solution, M.Malfoy ne sera pas obligé d'assister aux repas et pourra manger dans la salle commune des préfets. Je lui ai montré votre dortoir, il va vous y mener. Le mot de passe est : "souffle ambré".

Drago n'avait pas réagi de tout le monologue de Dumbledore. Puis, sentant le moment de partir arrivé, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Le directeur en profita pour souffler en un murmure, ces quelques mots à Hermione:

"Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais bien entendue avec Drago, mais je vous demande de ne pas le laisser trop dans sa solitude après les dures épreuves qu'il a traversé."

Puis à voix haute : "Bonne nuit à tous les deux".

Hermione rejoignit Drago qui ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle.

"Le dortoir est au deuxième étage , suis moi" dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Rapidement , dans un silence froid et un peu gêné, ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'au dortoir.

La salle commune des préfets était magnifique : en pierre et poutres avec une grande cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, des tapis de couleur rouge et verte (un peu comme à Noël ) et deux bureaux, l'un en face de l'autre.

Au fond de la salle se tenaient trois portes : celle du milieu était celle de la salle de bain car un emblème de fontaine animée y était accroché.

Les deux autres portes devaient être celles des chambres.

Le cadre était plutôt agréable pour y passer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Toujours l'esprit tourné vers les études, elle pensa que le calme de la salle serait idéal pour travailler.

Hermione fut sortie de son observation des lieux par la voix de Malfoy:

"Tes affaires sont dans la chambre de gauche. On est obligés de partager la salle de bain alors on fera attention avant d'entrer. Demain lever à 8 heures car on a une réunion des préfets à 9 heures. Bon ben, bonne nuit."

Il lui jeta un regard intimidé qui la surprit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour qu'il manquerait d'assurance devant quiconque.

Puis il entra dans sa chambre et en ferma lentement la porte.

Hermione resta seule dans la salle commune, abasourdie par la vitesse à laquelle Malfoy lui avait balancé toutes ces informations.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu : "que penser de cette journée ?" se dit elle.

Malfoy si différent, si triste et en même temps dur, impassible. Il était devenu à son tour une victime de Vous Savez Qui.

Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis car la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il aurait fait un parfait petit Mangemort. La réponse était qu'il avait sans doute dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres pendant l'été.

En tous cas leurs rapports s'étaient normalisés: plus d'insultes, plus de railleries. Normal car plus personne n'était là pour rire avec Drago. Il avait perdu tous ses soutiens à l'école.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille: ses devoirs de préfète, Malfoy, la demande de Dumbledore, encore plus de cours avec Rogue, comment cacher à Harry et à Ron les révélations de ce soir…

En tous cas ne pas laisser seul un garçon qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à la traiter de "sang de bourbe" était beaucoup lui demander !

Finalement, le mieux à faire était de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

"La nuit porte conseil" pensa t elle.

Read and review please !


	5. La vie reprend son cours

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel l'intrigue s'installe, mais aussi la vie à Poudlard pour les élèves.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et je vous embrasse tous très fort !

En ce moment, je passe mes partiels pendant deux semaines, mais je ne vous oublie pas !

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours 

°°°°°°°°°°°°

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, les pensées d'Hermione étaient plus claires : en toute logique, c'était un point positif que Drago ne l'insulte plus.

Quand au reste elle prendrait les responsabilités et les problèmes un par un pour mieux les gérer. Ainsi elle éviterait de paniquer et de tout faire de travers.

Elle prit sa douche (personne dans la salle de bain) , s'habilla et se rendit dans la salle commune.

Drago, les cheveux en bataille (ce qui était rare) était installé sur son bureau contemplant sa tartine de confiture d'un œil vitreux. Il leva les yeux et dit "bonjour" d'une voix enrouée. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il semblait vulnérable, ayant perdu un peu de sa beauté angélique et de sa naïveté.

"Bonjour" lui répondit elle "il est neuf heures moins dix, il faudrait y aller. On aurait l'air malins d'arriver en retard à notre propre réunion".

Elle sortit de la salle , il la suivit après avoir fait disparaître les restes de son petit déjeuner.

Dans le couloir, il lui dit : "Au fait ,merci de ne pas avoir insisté sur la situation hier soir, tu sais …sur ce qui s'est passé cet été. De toute façon y a suffisamment de personnes qui se foutent de ma gueule dans cette école".

"Ca m'a semblé naturel" lui répondit elle sincèrement.

Drago la fixa un instant : les grands yeux en amande de la jeune fille n'exprimaient aucune rancœur… il en fût surpris.

Pendant la réunion, Hermione prit les commandes des opérations : elle donna les emplois du temps, rappela les devoirs des préfets et fixa une date pour la remise de leur rapports.

Drago la laissa faire. Il jetait des regards mauvais aux préfets de Serpentard qui les lui renvoyaient avec encore plus de haine.

Une fois les préfets sortis elle se retourna vers lui :

"Bon je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. A plus tard."

"OK "

"Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy ?" la questionnèrent avidement Ron et Harry.

Elle se servit de jus de pomme et leur répondit en espérant avoir l'air calme et indifférente :

" Oh! Rien de spécial. En fait, il n'a pas envie de parler donc la conversation se limite au domaine pratique .Il veut rester seul. Ca me va car je ne recherche pas sa compagnie."

Ayant peur de devoir fournir plus de détails à ses amis, Hermione fut soulagée que Seamus et Dean interrompent leur conversation :

"Vous avez vu le premier cours qu'on a? "demanda Seamus, la mine déconfite.

"C'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue ! "enchaîna Dean, en leur montrant son emploi du temps ."On va bien voir comment il se débrouille".

"Eh bien , à moi la perspective de passer deux fois plus de temps avec Rogue ne m'enchante pas…" ajouta Ron en laissant tomber sa tartine de beurre dans son chocolat.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe et constatèrent que Rogue n'était pas encore là.

Les Serpentards qui suivaient également le cours étaient regroupés dans la partie droite de la salle, le plus loin possible des Sang et Or.

La tension et l'inimitié mutuelle entre les deux maisons était palpable.

Draco était assis dans l'ombre, en retrait, derrière ses anciens compagnons de maison pour ne pas se faire attaquer dans le dos. Son comportement surpris les Griffondors qui se dirent que cela devait avoir un lien avec les événements de cet été.

Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres, et amenant avec lui une brise glacée.

"Cette année, enfin, vous aurez de sérieux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il serait temps vu la situation actuelle de lutte de la communauté magique contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres"commença t il d'un ton méprisant. "Nous allons étudier des sorts, autres que les trois Impardonnables ,mais qui sont souvent utilisés par les partisans du Mage Noir et qui ont des conséquences que je qualifierait de …fâcheuses".

Hermione ne se sentait pas très rassurée et elle vit que c'était aussi le cas pour le reste des élèves. Rogue avait le don de leur présenter un cours comme si il les menaçait.

Le professeur aux cheveux gras inspirait la criante et ça le ravissait car il voyait sa vie comme une lutte de chaque instant contre les autres (un peu comme Rusard). Rogue ne vivait pas avec les autres mais contre eux.

Il reprit son discours sur un ton impérial :

"Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la théorie d'un sort de refroidissement ; nous en verrons la pratique dans quelques semaines. Ce sort, le _Glacius Totalus, _rend inoffensive la victime en la recouvrant d'une couche de glace épaisse de 5 à 10 centimètres . Sous l'effet de la glace, le corps de la victime fonctionne au ralenti pendant quelques heures selon la résistance de l'individu, puis succombe invariablement au bout d'un certain temps . Ouvrez vos livres page 126 et lisez le chapitre concernant ce sort."

Deux heures plus tard, en sortant du cours, Ron déclara : "Ce sort me fait froid dans le dos" ce qui déclencha des rires chez les Gryffondors.

Un groupe de Serpentards passa à ce moment. Pansy Parkinson, une vert et argent maigre comme une aiguille et au visage sec de vieille fille lui dit : "T'as qu'a faire l'école du rire Weasley, tu perdras moins ton temps qu'ici ; et peut être que tu pourras aider tes parents à manger à leur faim tous les jours!"

Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

Ron était rouge de colère.

"Allez Ron! tu t'en fous… tu sais que ce n'est qu'une peau de vache cette fille" lui dit Hermione gentiment.

Mais elle savait que Ron détestait les allusions au manque de moyens de sa famille même s 'il savait que Pansy devait sa richesse à la servitude des ses parents envers le Mage Noir. Néanmoins, la douceur d'Hermione dérida le rouquin.

"Ce premier cours de DCFM ne s'est pas si mal passé" dit Harry ,désireux de changer de conversation.

Il avait dit vrai même si Rogue avait trouvé le moyen d'enlever 5 points à Gryffondor

parce que Lavande tournait soi disant trop bruyamment les pages de son livre.

Avant de se diriger vers son cours de Métamorphose, Hermione aperçut la grande et sombre figure de Draco sortant de la classe après tous les autres pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle lui fit un petit sourire sans être vue de ses camarades.

Interloqué, il fut incapable de lui répondre, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas souri.

Au déjeuner , Harry engagea de nouveau le sujet épineux :

" Hermione, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas au dîner d'hier soir, ni pourquoi il n'assiste à aucun des repas."

" C'est vrai" surenchérit Ron "tu as eu des détails sur ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Et pourquoi il ne parle à personne, pas même à ses potes ?"

"Euh…"

Elle ne pouvait pas briser sa promesse faite à Dumbledore et elle avait peur que Ron et Harry taquinent Malfoy s'ils savaient pour son revirement. Elle pensait avec compassion qu'il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Et puis, elle se doutait (avec raison) que ses amis comprendraient la situation tous seuls.

"Tu ne veux pas nous dire ?" demanda Harry en empêchant Hermione d'attraper la sauce salade.

"J'ai promis à Dumbledore de n'en parler à personne."répondit elle les yeux baissés mais la voix ferme.

" Mais nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! " protesta Ron indigné.

Voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, il sortit de table après avoir englouti son pudding et entraîna Harry avec lui.

Hermione savait que Ron s'emportait facilement mais qu'il se calmerait vite. Par contre, pour Harry, elle savait qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle mais juste déçu que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas mis dans la confidence. Irritée par la puérilité des deux garçons, elle repoussa son assiette de salade au poulet, l'estomac noué.

Posant sa main sur son épaule, Ginny lui lança un regard apaisant signifiant "ils vont se calmer".

Comme elle n'avait pas cours l'après midi, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour commencer son essai sur les effets du _Glacius Totalus._

Elle prononça "souffle ambré" et entra.

Drago était entrain d'écrire. Elle remarqua qu'il avait enlevé son gant et que sa main gauche était rouge, pleine de brûlures profondes. "Sans doute un souvenir des tortures de cette été" pensa t elle.

"Tu veux que je prévienne Mme Pomfersh pour ta main ?" demanda t elle .

" Certainement pas , Cela ne te regarde pas ."Mais à peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'il regretta sa dureté. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse allusion à ses faiblesses.

Il s'empressa de remettre son gant, tout en ne décollant pas ses yeux de sa feuille de parchemin.

Elle n'allait pas renoncer pour si peu et s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

Décidément pas rancunière, elle fit un aller-retour dans sa chambre et posa sur le bureau du jeune homme une crème contre les brûlures qu'elle avait fabriqué pendant l'été au cas où.

Il ne réagit pas .

Ils travaillèrent tout l'après midi chacun de leur côté, silencieusement.

Puis, Hermione était sur le point de partir dîner quand :

"Granger!"

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns accompagnant avec grâce le mouvement de son corps.

"Merci " dit il d'une voix gênée en tenant le pot de crème dans la main mais en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir de la reconnaissance pour quelqu'un.

"De rien". Et elle sortit de la salle commune.

Elle retrouva Ron et Harry qui ne lui faisaient plus la tête ayant compris que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle soupçonnait aussi Ginny de les avoir sermonné car la rouquine lui adressa un sourire complice.

A la fin du dîner , elle regarda ses amis partir vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir partager sa vie quotidienne avec eux , de rater les blagues de Ron, les rires de Harry, les secrets de Ginny ou tout simplement de ne pas faire ses devoirs à leurs côtés.

Les échanges avec son compagnon de dortoir étaient si minimes que, bêtement, chacun de leur côté ,ils souffraient de la solitude.

Les jours suivants se succédèrent et se ressemblèrent : entre cours, devoirs, repas avec les amis et rondes de surveillance dans les couloirs.

Drago s'enfermait tel un paria et ne voyait personne sauf pendant les leçons. Il passait de longues heures à lire dans sa chambre.

Il l'avait quand même remercié pour la crème qui s'était montrée assez efficace et avait résorbé la partie la plus visible des brûlures.

Un événement typique de Poudlard remonta le moral d'Hermione le match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Elle retrouva tous ses amis dans la tribune et se sentit de nouveau proche d'eux tout en s'égosillant pour encourager les équipes. L'enthousiasme de Harry et de Ron lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch était contagieux.

Un dimanche, pendant une visite à Hagrid avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle apprit que les Détrakeurs avaient bel et bien rejoint les Forces du Mal et qu'apparemment Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient quelques difficultés à les cacher des Moldus et à les empêcher d'infliger des Baisers à tout le monde.

Le ministère pensait que des détrakeurs s'étaient regroupés en masse dans le Yorkshire car les médecins moldus avaient constaté une épidémie de dépressions nerveuses dans la région. En effet les détrakeurs avaient l'horrible capacité d'aspirer toutes les pensées heureuses de l'esprit de ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Hadrid tenait Harry régulièrement informé des nouvelles sur Voldemort car il faisait des allers retours à place Grimmaud qui restait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, même après la mort de Sirius.

Un matin de novembre, la pluie fine écossaise tombait depuis quelques jours déjà et assombrissait l'esprit des élèves. Le trio prenait son petit déjeuner avec des gestes encore sommeillants, quand soudain…

Hagrid débarqua dans la Grande Salle, essoufflé et pâle comme la mort ,et lança :

-" Ils ont assassiné Cornelius Fudge ! " .

°°°°°°°°°°°°

read and review please !


	6. Panique et Menaces : 1ère partie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages , lieux et choses appartiennenent à J.K Rowling. 

**Note de l'auteur** : Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews adorables que vous laissez sur cette fic. Je suis contente que vous aimiez les changements dans la comportement de Draco : ce n'est pas tant sa personnalité qui a changé, c'est plus sa façon d'être, il a évolué, ce qui arrive quand on grandit et que l'on se retrouve face a des situations inédites.

Je vous remercie tous : Laskamalfoy, Ewilan, ElavielTini, Arwenanjane, Daisy, Aniae, Rose Potter, Les 2 folles, Jorajho, Tit fée, Jay, Lilou the Phoenix, Hadilena, Lou Biloute, Buzame, Dark dreamer, Poupoux et Sam Malefoy.

S'il vous plait continuez à laisser des commentaires, c'est très important pour moi.

Si vous voulez aussi laisser dans vos prochaines reviews, un petit mot pour me dire qui vous êtes, ou ce que vous étudiez ou ce que vous aimez dans la vie, ça me ferait très plaisir. J'aime bien connaître un peu de profil des personnes avec qui je partage une passion et des lectures.

Sur ce, voici la suite de l'histoire.

Et comme le dernier épisode de Star Wars sort dans deux jours au cinéma, je vous dit : Que la force soit avec vous mes amis !

Au fait, autre question : si parmi vous, il y a des fans de Star Wars, pouvez vous me donner votre nom de Padawan ou de Maîre Jedi (si vous êtes déjà Maître, moi je ne suis que Padawan) et votre taux de midichloriens ? c'est pour un jeu avec une amie. (lol !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Rappel** : Hagrid vient d'annoncer aux élèves dans la Grande salle que des Mangemorts ont assassiné le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 5 : Panique et menaces**

Choqués, élèves et professeurs restèrent quelques instants dans un silence total.

"Ils", c'étaient évidemment les Mangemorts.

Puis, la panique s'empara des élèves: certains criaient, d'autres couraient et quelques uns pleuraient. Une vague d'angoisse déferla sur la Grande salle. Même les fantômes semblaient inquiets : le moine gras s'était réfugié sous une table.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui retrouva le premier ses esprits.

De sa forte voix, il couvrit le chahut :

" SILENCE ! A l'annonce de cette tragique nouvelle et par mesure de précaution avant d'en savoir plus, tous les élèves resteront dans leurs dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre".

Un calme relatif revint dans la salle, la majesté et la puissance du vieux sorcier apaisant les esprits.

Peu à peu, on entendit les préfets appeler et regrouper les élèves de leur maisons et la Grande Salle se vida.

"Mlle Granger" appela le directeur au dessus d'une mer de têtes adolescentes.

Se frayant difficilement un chemin, elle le rejoignit.

"En tant que préfète en chef, prévenez votre homologue masculin et , à deux, vérifiez que tous les élèves aient bien rejoint leurs dortoirs, puis regagnez votre salle commune sans tarder."

Il lui accorda un regard paternel qui calma son anxiété.

Elle fit "oui" d'un mouvement de tête et se rendit au 2ème étage.

Elle fonça en plein dans Malfoy ne s'attendant pas à le trouver l'oreille accolée à la porte de la salle commune. Gênée, de cette position (elle avait sa figure presque enfouie dans son cou) elle se dégagea.

Visiblement il tentait d'entendre ce que disaient les élèves dans les couloirs.

"Tu es au courant pour Fudge ?" lui demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

Il paraissait ébranlé, même un peu terrifié et lui répondit d'un faible "oui" d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui fit part des ordres de Dumbledore.

" Bon !" dit il comme pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait prendre la situation en main "Vérifie les dortoirs et couloirs de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, je m'occupe de Serdaigle et Serpentard .Rendez vous dans la salle commune dans trois quarts d'heure OK ?"

" OK".

Leur patrouille se passa sans incident, à part Peeves qui faisait de l'humour noir en criant "les Mangemorts attaquent! Sauve qui peut! Non pas le Doloris!".

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

Drago s'effondra dans un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il tremblait.

"Malfoy, ca va ? " demanda t elle faiblement, ne sachant que faire dans une telle situation.

" Je le savais " dit il .

Hermione le regarda, interloquée : "Tu savais quoi ?".

" Qu'il y aurait une attaque, ça faisait trop longtemps que tout était calme. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation : attendre, toujours attendre, sois prudent, protège toi, voilà ce que l'on me répète à longueur de journée…. ce n'est plus le temps de l'attente mais celui de l'action, de la bataille…".

Sa voix exprimait une colère bouillonnante mêlée à 'une tristesse longtemps refoulée.

Ne sachant que faire, que dire, elle s'assit en face de lui. Le garçon qu'elle avait devant elle était complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle se sentait désarçonnée face à ces sentiments qu'il avait si librement partagé.

De son côté, il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut et se redressa dans son siège.

Il ne voulait pas céder à la pression, encore moins devant une ancienne ennemie.

Elle brisa le silence :

"Tu sais, je ne pensais pas te dire cela un jour, mais j'admire ton courage."

Il lui répondit d'une voix serrée par l'émotion et ironique : "De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, plus d'amis, plus de famille, des Mangemorts aux trousses…."

Puis il fit une pause, s'apercevant qu'il se confiait, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se sentait faible, mis à nu.

"Oh et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça… toi tu ne connais pas les cavales, les combats, la fuite en permanence, être abandonné de tous même de sa propre mère".

Il s'arrêta et sonda son regard couleur "Terre de Sienne" dans les quelles les flammes du feu se reflétaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre mais il décela chez elle une tentative dans ce sens.

Puis, sentant qu'il allait craquer, il détourna son regard brillant et rentra dans sa chambre.

Déstabilisée par la torture intérieure du jeune homme, elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit "abandonné par sa propre mère".

Elle en déduit que Narcissa Malfoy devait avoir rejoint les Forces du Mal. Peut être avait il peur qu'elle soit impliquée dans l'assassinat de Fudge…

La journée s'écoula sans que les mesures de sécurité ne soient levées. A Poudlard, les couloirs étaient vides. Il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de souffre.

Hermione profita de ce moment de libre pour se détendre et prendre un bain moussant.

Tout en se lavant, elle fredonnait la chanson de Norah Jones : "Sunrise".

A travers la porte, Drago, allongé sur son lit, entendait la voix d'Hermione mêlée au clapotis de l'eau. Sa voix était douce et cristalline.

Cet assemblage de sons le détendit.

Vers 19 heures, le professeur Mc Gonagall, le chignon moins net que d'habitude sous la pression, vint leur annoncer que les assassins avaient été identifiés. Elle leur tendit un article de la Gazette du sorcier et dit nerveusement :

"Quand vous aurez fini de lire ce papier Mlle Granger, j'aimerais que vous préveniez les élèves que le dîner pourra avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle. M. Malfoy vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y assister ".

Puis, elle les laissa seuls. Ils se mirent sous la lumière des bougies.

Hermione prit l'article et lut à haute voix :

"Les assassins du ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge ont été identifiés ainsi que les circonstances du drame:

_De retour à son domicile, vers 23h30 hier, M.Fudge, escorté par 4 à 6 gobelins pour sa sécurité ,a été attaqué dans une rue près de chez lui par trois partisans de Vous Savez Qui._

_Ceux ci ont torturé le victime au sortilège Doloris avant de la faire succomber au plus terrible des Sortilèges Impardonnables._

_Les gobelins présents ne sont pas intervenus pour protéger le ministre ,ce qui nous permet d'affirmer que les Gobelins ont rejoint les Forces du Mal._

_Les trois Mangemorts ont été identifiés peu avant de prendre la fuite par une jeune sorcière en vacances chez des parents moldus dans la région._

_Il s'agit de : M. Crabbe, M. Macnair et Mme Malfoy"._

Drago poussa un cri étouffé et tomba sur les genoux sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il était pâle comme un fantôme et semblait totalement perdu.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui pris doucement le bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

"Va te reposer" dit elle en lui serrant la main "Je me charge de prévenir les élèves à propos du dîner".

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, lui lança un regard de compassion et quitta la salle commune.

Hermione alla prévenir les élèves et rejoignit les autres pour dîner. La Grande Salle était moins pleine que d'habitude car beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas faim après le stress subi pendant la journée.

Hermione tendit l'article de la Gazette du sorcier à ses amis, puis le morceau de papier circula de mains en mains dans toute la Salle. Les élèves chuchotaient comme si ils étaient menacé par quelque chose d'invisible.

Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Harry les rejoignit et leur raconta son entretien avec Dumbledore et les professeurs sans leur annoncer des choses qu'ils ne savaient pas déjà.

"Quelle affaire" déclara faiblement Ron «Il paraît que c'est Dolores Ombrage qui est nommée ministre de la magie intérimaire". Personne n'osa faire de commentaire sur la nomination de leur ancienne professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry ne parla pas de tout le dîner et restait dans une concentration si profonde que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Ginny lui prit la main avec douceur et le sortit de sa transe.

"Ca y est le combat reprend " lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Oui je sais ..et nous sommes tous là pour t'épauler. "dit elle d'une voix déterminée.

Le Survivant sentait de nouveau sur ses épaules le poids écrasant des responsabilités que lui conférait la prophétie.

Il était le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Attendre la confrontation alors que des innocents, de plus qu'il avait connu, se faisaient tuer, était insupportable. Plusieurs fois, il avait songé à défier en duel le Mage noir, mais tout son entourage avait refusé. Après Poudlard sera le meilleur moment.

Pendant le reste du repas, ils parlèrent de C. Fudge et invoquèrent les souvenirs plus ou moins agréables qu'ils avaient vécu avec lui. Ils avaient réussi pendant quelques temps à mettre de côté la "menace Voldemort ", mais les événements les ramenaient à la réalité de la façon la plus terrible qui soit.

C'est dans une ambiance lourde qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Voldemort avait vaincu le représentant de l'autorité au sein de la communauté magique, c'était un geste symbolique et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Quand Hermione rentra, Drago n'avait pas changé de place. Il réfléchissait, Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux.

Le petit félin s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme et leurs jeux étaient un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

En le voyant, elle compris en un instant la pensée du garçon : il était terriblement dur de ne pouvoir rien faire quand votre propre famille commet de tels actes de barbarie.

Il devait se sentir responsable des actes de sa mère et, avant, de ceux de son père. Comme tous les enfants, il était devenu ce que ses parents avaient fait de lui, il avait accepté le schéma de pensée de son père. Mais que faire quand on découvre que ses parents ont tort ? Tout était chamboulé dans son esprit car les parents ne sont pas sensés avoir tort. Drago devait désormais se construire tout seul.

Elle allait aller se coucher quand quelqu'un lui prit la main. Drago avait du mal à la regarder mais il lui dit :

"Merci de m'avoir soutenu …et désolé de t'avoir laissé faire nos devoirs de préfets en chef toute seule."

Poussée par un irrésistible élan de compassion envers le jeune homme, elle lui caressa la joue. Cette marque de tendresse l'apaisa tel le rayon de soleil après l'orage. Il la regarda, elle était belle dans sa simplicité.

Elle lui fit un sourire et sans comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Puis elle disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Drago se sentait perdu : il avait toujours eu l'habitude de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, et surtout avec ceux des filles qu'il fréquentait, mais là c'était une autre affaire.

Cette fois c'était son propre corps et ses propre sentiments qui le submergeaient. Il fit un pas en arrière effrayé par cette nouvelle sensation, celle de ne plus avoir le dessus.

Ce soir là, il mit longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil : sa façon de voir les choses et les autres changeait radicalement et le perturbait mais il se prit à apprécier cette mutation car il sentait qu"elle allait dans le bon sens.

Cela ne serait pas facile mais c'était la bonne voie. Il en était sûr.

°°°°°°°°°

laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait ! merci de tout cœur.


	7. Paniques et menaces : 2ème partie

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et je vous embrasse tous très fort !

PS : mes partiels sont finis ! youpi !

**Padawan Marilla** Je suis contente de voir que certains de mes lecteurs sont aussi des fans de Stars Wars. Pour ma part, j'aime le fantastique, l'Histoire, la science fiction, les romans d'aventures, les romans épiques… en bref j'aime qu'on me raconte des histoires, qu'on me fasse rêver car c'est un peu le seul truc qui me fait sourire dans notre monde.

Au fait Padawan Marilla quel âge as tu ?

Je me présente : Padawan Kelehin, troisième année d'apprentissage approfondi dans des missions dans la bordure extérieure avec Maître Krishka. Mon taux de midichloriens est de 15000 (donc moins que Yoda et qu'Anakin bien sûr). Planète d'origine : Coruscant (je suis très urbaine). Maître Jedi modèle : Obi Wan Kenobi.

Au fait j'ai vu "The Revenge of the Siths" deux fois en une semaine et il est très bien fait, très dramatique. Tout est époustouflant, sauf les scènes d'amour entre Padmé et Anakin qui sont gonflantes.

Biz.

°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 5 : Paniques et menaces, 2ème partie**

°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, à l'école, c'était un jour de deuil pour honorer la mémoire de Fudge.

Les cours furent annulés et les élèves fabriquèrent des animaux lumineux qui remplissaient peu à peu toute la Grande Salle.

Les elfes de maison avaient fabriqué un gâteau géant en forme de chapeau melon vert, ne souvenir du ministre et de son couvre chef dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Pendant que Malfoy prenait sa douche, Hermione trouva, en boule, prés du feu, une lettre que le jeune homme avait sans doute froissée de colère.

Poussée par la curiosité naturelle de tout être humain (c'est ce qu'elle se dit pour ne pas culpabiliser) elle la lut :

_Cher fils,_

_Tu as vu hier de quoi nous étions capables et je t'ordonne de venir nous rejoindre au plus vite pour finir la noble tâche du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Cesse de te cacher pitoyablement derrière la longue barbe de ce vieux sénile !_

_Ton destin est de suivre les traces de ton père , tu le sais._

_La souffrance, la peine, l'amour, tout cela n'existe pas . Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux trop stupides pour ne pas le convoiter._

_Ne choisit pas la voie de la douleur car je n'hésiterais pas à te faire souffrir si tu continues à nous trahir._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Choquée qu'une mère puisse s'adresser ainsi à son fils, Hermione laissa tomber la lettre par terre de dégoût. Son cœur battait fort sous le choc.

Il ne mérite pas ça pensa t elle.

Elle s'aperçut alors que Drago l'observait, les cheveux mouillés sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et des gouttelettes tombaient des ses cheveux sur son torse . La jeune fille détourna son regard.

"Je….euh…je suis désolée" dit elle très rapidement ne savant pas si elle s'excusait pour avoir lu la lettre ou pour prendre du plaisir à la regarder dans cette tenue.

Elle craignait un accès de colère du jeune homme comme il en avait déjà eu contre elle auparavant.

Mais Drago n'était plus un sournois se nourrissant du malheur des autres. Il savait maintenant ce que signifiait être rejeté et en souffrir. En fait, il était content de pouvoir partager ce poids avec quelqu'un.

"C'est pas grave " lui répondit il "Après ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu connais mon histoire."

Soulagée de sa réaction et aussi de le voir enfiler une chemise, elle se risqua à une question :

"Mais … tu n'as pas peur de ce genre de lettre ?"

"Des menaces … j'en ai reçu des dizaines comme ça depuis cet été. Faut juste pas se laisser impressionner. J'ai l'habitude."

Il était ravi d'avoir réussi à l'épater. En réalité elle était étonnée car elle l'avait toujours cru du style à provoquer mais à ne pas se battre contre beaucoup plus fort que lui.

"Mais …" ajouta t elle.

D'un ton ferme, il enchaîna : " Quoi ! Tu penses que je devrais les rejoindre pour tenter de sauver ma peau ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non" répondit elle, rapidement, indignée par cette idée.

"Bien , je vois que nous sommes d'accord. De toute façon, il est bien trop tard maintenant, ils ne m'épargneraient pas ."

Puis il retourna se sécher les cheveux dans la salle de bain.

En écoutant le bruit du sèche cheveux, elle pensait qu'il fallait vraiment du cran pour s'être adapté à ce genre de situation.

Mais est ce que l'on accepte pas tout quand on n'a pas le choix ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir prendre son petit déjeuner, elle reçu la visite surprise de Ron et Harry. Heureusement que Drago (elle aimait penser à lui en l'appelant par son prénom…) était déjà parti, cela éviterait une joute verbale, voire physique. Elle craignait surtout les accès de colère de Ron dont la maîtrise de soi laissait quelque peu à désirer.

Le Survivant exposa l'objet de leur visite : il lui proposait de venir avec eux le week-end, prochain, au 12 Place Grimmaud, à Londres où se tiendrait une réunion importante de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Après les tragiques événements de la veille, Dumbledore souhaitait faire le point sur la situation avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi dans une optique de renforcement de l'union des Aurores.

Hermione accepta de bon cœur, ravie de cette excursion qui lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de revoir tant de personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Le 12, Place Grimmaud était devenu propriété de Harry à qui Sirius, son parrain défunt, avait tout légué dans son testament. Harry avait évidemment confirmé la maison dans son rôle de quartier général de l'Ordre qui travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le ministère sans pour autant en être dépendant.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Cornelius Fudge avait enfin compris que les seuls à pouvoir mener la lutte de front contre le Mage Noir étaient Dumbledore et Harry.

Ayant laissé les clefs de la maison aux Weasley qui y habitaient presque tout le temps, Harry serait assuré que la maison serait en bon état pour son emménagement l'été prochain. C'en était fini des brimades et des engueulades chez les Dursleys, le Survivant, majeur depuis quelques mois, prenait son indépendance.

Le samedi matin suivant, à dix heures, Hermione retrouva Harry, Ron et le professeur Rogue dans le Grand Hall. Les deux jeunes hommes affichaient un air dégoûté.

" Rassurez vous Potter" dit Rogue de sa voix aigre et méprisante " Cela ne m'enchante pas un instant que nous partagions ce voyage!"

"Je vois que pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, Professeur."répondit Harry d'une voix calme dans laquelle l'insolence et le sarcasme étaient à peine dissimulés.

Ils sortirent du château et montèrent dans un carrosse tiré par deux Sombrals qui les attendait.

La voiture pris la route de Pré au Lard et, une fois en dehors du domaine de Poudlard, il s'arrêta. Les passagers descendirent au bord de la route et, tous les quatre, ils disparurent soudainement dans un "CRAC" sonore.

Le Trio avait passé avec succès ses examens de Transplanage à la fin de l'année dernière

( Ron s'y était quand même pris à deux fois car la première ,il avait transplané au beau milieu d'un magasin moldu de sucreries, comme quoi chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!).

Ils se matérialisèrent tous les quatre en même temps, dans une rue adjacente à la Place Grimmauld. Une fois devant le numéro 12, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de nouveau d'être surprise de voir la demeure surgir de nulle part.

Une vague de souvenirs envahit brusquement son esprit.

Elle avait vécu déjà tant de choses ici : les disputes avec Ron, les repas préparés avec Mme Weasley et Ginny, les rires gutturaux de Sirius et ses engueulades avec Rogue; et puis, il y a un an et demi, ses longues heures passés à serrer dans ses bras un Harry inconsolable, incapable de parler de la disparition de son parrain.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse et suivit les autres qui étaient déjà en haut des marches de l'entrée.

Ils traversèrent sur la pointe des pieds le vestibule qui donnait sur la cuisine. En effet aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée pour décrocher le portrait de la mère de Sirius, donc celle ci continuait allègrement d'insulter tous ceux qui passaient trop bruyamment dans l'entrée.

De forts bruits de conversation s'élevaient de la cuisine. Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne pour la guider dans la pénombre. Le rouquin ne manquait jamais une occasion de manifester son amitié à la jeune fille et tentait depuis quelques années d'apaiser leurs différends au lieu de les envenimer (comme il savait si bien le faire pendant les premières années à Poudlard).

Rogue ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Hermione sentit une vague de joie la submerger à la vue de tous ces visages souriants.

Il y avait là toutes ces personnes qui faisaient aussi partie de sa famille magique :M. et Mme Weasley accompagnés de leurs fils Bill, George et Fred ; Tonks, une jeune Aurore comique ; Lupin, Loup garou et ami proche du père de Harry ; Maugrey Fol Œil, un vieil Auror talentueux mais un peu paranoïaque ; Mme Londubat ,la grand mère de Neville leur camarade d'école; et plein d'autres encore….

La cuisine étaient emplie d'un brouhaha jovial. La Trio passa au moins une heure à saluer tout le monde

Bien que leurs parents soient présents, Ginny et Neville n'avaient pas été conviés à la réunion. Mme Weasley et Mme Londubat, en bonnes mère poules, pensaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour être mêlés à cela. Les trois compères relevèrent l'injustice qui étaient faite à leurs camarades qui avaient largement contribué à la lutte contre Voldemort ; et se promirent de tout leur raconter en rentrant.

Les discussions continuèrent pendant quelques heures, les convives sirotant une Bière au Beurre(ou quelque chose de plus fort) et se servant parmi les délicieux snacks du buffet préparé par Mme Weasley.

Harry était sollicité de tous les côtés, si bien qu'Hermione lui apporta quelques toasts de caviar d'aubergine car il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner.

Enfin, vers 14 heures, Dumbledore se leva (le bruit diminua soudainement) et fit apparaître au milieu de la pièce, une table en chêne gigantesque entourée de sièges.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, les convives s'assirent , l'expression de leurs visages étant désormais moins légère, plus crispée.

Harry prit place à la droite de Dumbledore, à côté de Lupin qui lui lançait des regards emplis de fierté paternelle. Le Survivant et le Loup Garou s"étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis la mort de Sirius qui les avait beaucoup affecté.

Harry avait même passé une semaine, l'été dernier avec Lupin (pas pendant la peine Lune) à Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Le Vieux sorcier résuma la situation et les directives de sécurité prises par le ministère depuis l'assassinat de Fudge. Puis, chacun à son tour, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent pour rendre compte de leurs missions respectives.

Lupin avait amené avec lui, un compagnon loup garou et, à deux, ils avaient crée le groupe LCCV ("Les Crocs Contre Voldemort") qui comportait maintenant 166 membres dans tout le Royaume Uni. L'ouverture d'une section internationale du groupe était en projet.

De son côté, Tonks, plus grâce à sa beauté naturelle qu'à ses talents oratoires, avait réussi à monter le fils MacNair contre son père. Ce dernier jouait désormais l'espion dans sa famille de Mangemorts.

M. Weasley et son fils Bill étaient partis en reconnaissance dans le Yorkshire où ils avouèrent s'être bien amusés en observant les Mangemorts qui tentaient de parquer les Détrakeurs sous une Bulle de Contrôle.

Apparemment, Voldemort avait du fil à retordre avec ses soi disant alliés.

Les autres membres parlèrent surtout de leurs tentatives de convaincre et de prévenir le plus de sorciers possibles pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Rogue resta silencieux, mais tout le monde savait qu'il jouait l'espion auprès du Mage Noir et qu'il était en période de repos au sein de l'Ordre.

Dumbledore clôt la réunion en les encourageant et en les félicitant tous dans leurs entreprises.

Puis peu à peu, alors que le soir approchait, les convives quittèrent la demeure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le Trio, les parents et les jumeaux Weasley, Lupin et Rogue. Ce dernier avait la tâche ingrate de protéger les trois élèves et de les ramener sains et saufs le lendemain à Poudlard. Harry clamait qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'une quelconque protection

( l'imprudence de la jeunesse…) mais Dumbledore et Mme Weasley (ainsi que Lupin) n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Le dîner fut merveilleux. Les rires fusaient dans la sombre cuisine de Place Grimmauld et tout le monde fit honneur à la tarte aux pommes de Mme Weasley (même Rogue qui en reprit !)

Hermione pensait qu'il était vraiment inhabituel de voir un professeur en dehors du contexte scolaire, loin des leçons et de la discipline. En fait, entouré de personnes de son âge, Rogue n'était pas si fermé, pas si sévère.

Il ne souriait pas (faut pas demander la lune non plus ! ) mais il pouvait soutenir une conversation sans être désagréable ou méprisant.

Hermione échangea même quelques mots avec lui à propos d'une formule d'assèchement des zones marécageuses. Rogue lui raconta que cette formule avait été fréquemment utilisées par des sorciers français aux siècles derniers dans la région du Poitou. A l'époque, les moldus résidant dans la région avaient cru à un miracle en découvrant les marais asséchés et avaient attribué cela à la Vierge Marie.

La bonne humeur des jumeaux Weasley était contagieuse. Fred et George avaient amené des exemplaires de leurs inventions pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

La boutique, installée sur la Chemin de Traverse et baptisée "Au Balafré" (en l'honneur de Harry qui l'avait largement financée) connaissait un succès incroyable.

" Tiens Hermione" dit Fred sans malice dans la voix ( ce qui était rare) " On a rapporté quelque chose qui devrait te plaire!"

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux au rouquin. Celui ci se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortit un morceau de tissu gris, sale et déchiré.

"On dirait…une toge d'elfe de maison! " s'écria Ron.

" Tout à fait juste, petit frère" répondit George "Mais celle ci est taillée pour les humains et elle a des qualités….made in Weasley!".

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'objecter ; Fred lui enfilait déjà la toge grâce à un sort d'habillage.

Sous les effets de la toge, Ron rétrécit à vue d'œil jusqu'à devenir de la taille de Dobby et deux grandes oreilles lui poussèrent de chaque côté de la tête.

George, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir le prix Nobel, lui tendit un miroir.

Ron poussa un cri d'horreur : sa peau était toute fripée, ses yeux globuleux et larmoyants, et son nez taillé comme une carotte. Toutefois il était toujours reconnaissable et avait gardé sa voix humaine.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde était stupéfait, même Rogue qui regardait son élève la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit George en voyant le visage crispé e sa mère "Les effets ne durent qu'une heure. On n'a pas encore trouvé comment faire changer la voix de la victime car c'est compliqué, il faut rentrer dans des sorts de semi métamorphose."

Fred se pencha vers le petit Elfe-Ron : " Maintenant tu sais ce que cela fait d'être un elfe de maison!"

Hermione souriait : " C'est vraiment génial comme idée ! Ca va permettre de remettre un peu à leur place les sorciers qui se prennent pour les maîtres du monde magique. Quel dommage qu'on ait pas essayé cette toge sur M.Malfoy quand il maltraitait Dobby! Vous imaginez sa tête ?"

Des rires fusèrent dans la cuisine. En écoutant les compliments d'Hermione (qui étaient rares surtout à leur égard ) les jumeaux affichèrent un sourire satisfait. Ils pouvaient aussi être sérieux quand ils voulaient.

" C'est toi qui nous a donné l'idée avec la S.A.L.E. , on a voulu faire une invention militante." ajouta Fred.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, les jumeaux firent aussi tester à Pattenrond des "dancing pills". Le petit félin gesticulait dans tous les sens dans la cuisine en effectuant des figures impensables pour un chat en temps normal. Cette farce fit moins rire Hermione qui avait du mal à calmer l'animal, tout nerveux et essoufflé de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Harry et Lupin discutèrent longtemps ensemble près du feu, leurs visages sombres ou rieurs au fil des sujets abordés.

La jeune fille entendit Harry parler de son avenir et du métier qui aimerait exercer plus tard : Auror. Pour cela il lui fallait suivre une formation de 3 ans après Poudlard sur laquelle Lupin le renseignait. Hermione parlait rarement de ces choses avec ses deux amis. Elle pensait que Harry préférait en discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait de l'expérience, un adulte, comme elle le faisait elle-même avec ses parents.

Détournant son attention de Harry et Lupin, elle s'aperçut que Mme Weasley et Rogue parlaient ensemble.

Percevant le nom de Malfoy dans la conversation, elle tendit l'oreille.

"Je l'ai vu quand il est arrivé à Poudlard à la fin de l'été. Il était dans un état….A ce moment, j'ai haï le Seigneur des ténèbres de toute mon âme."

Molly, en mère modèle, hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement en marmonnant "Oui pauvre garçon…"

Hermione était réellement surprise d'appendre que Rogue avait été un jour mal pour quelqu'un. Elle ne pensait pas son professeur capable de se confier ni de faire preuve de sentiments aussi humains. Remarque Drago avait toujours été le chouchou de Rogue depuis la première année.

Cette nuit là, tous les occupants de la Place Grimmauld plongèrent dans le plus serein des sommeils. Hermione entourée des personnes qu'elle chérissait tant, pensa que l'alchimie du Trio était de nouveau totale.

Ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain, prirent un long brunch, et ce fut le moment de repartir.

Les adieux furent très tendres, surtout avec Mme Weasley.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, des images agréables de cette soirée plein la tête.

Les jours suivants, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus coupable, d'abord de ne rien révéler des mots de Malfoy à Harry et aussi de se lier d'amitié avec leur ennemi juré.

En réalité, elle conservait ces informations comme la preuve du lien qui l'unissait maintenant au Serpentard; Elle était fière qu'il lui fasse confiance et elle n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Elle pensait (avec raison) que celui ci commençait à l'apprécier et l'avait même surpris entrain de fredonner le refrain de la chanson de Norah Jones.


	8. L'union fait la force : 1ère partie

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour toutes les supers reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire. 

Je suis désolée que les chapitres soient un peu courts a votre goût, mais je vais essayer d'en mettre plus souvent. Maintenant je suis en vacances et j'essaye de me trouver un job d'été en attendant les résultats de mes partiels, donc j'ai plus de temps.

Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et voici la suite de "Une ombre sur mon autre" ou "Rites de passage et transgression".

 

Chapitre 6 : L'union fait la force 



Un matin, en allant prendre son petit déjeuner, Hermione croisa Ginny dans les couloirs. Celle ci l'entraîna dans la salle d'histoire de la Magie et la questionna :

" Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va en ce moment? Tu paraîs préoccupée et plus dans tes pensées que d'habitude."

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Mince ! Elle avait espéré qu'on ne remarquerait pas qu'elle était plus dans la lune que d'habitude.

Comment ne pas être préoccupée avec de telles révélations à porter !

Voyant que son amie ne savait que répondre, Ginny reprit : "Tu es sûre que tout se passe bien avec Malfoy ? Parce que s'il te fait la vie dure, je le dirais à Ron et à Harry qui seront enchantés de se défouler et de lui faire la tête au carré !"

" Non ça va de ce côté là" commença Hermione rapidement "Ecoute, tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire …"commença Hermione.

" Je te le jure ".

"En fait il est chamboulé et on ne parle pas beaucoup. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre la plus part du temps , mais je te rassure il me traite avec respect. On arrive même à discuter de temps à autre.""

En voyant l'œil étonné de la rousse, Hermione ajouta :

"Je sais que cela semble difficile à croire mais il est seul maintenant et tous ses anciens copains se liguent contre lui."

Ginny répondit lentement :

" Oui, j'ai entendu Bulstrode et Goyle le traiter de lâche et de traître hier alors que j'allais à mon cours de Potions. Je pense aussi que la situation a changé ; de là à dire qu'il ait changé, le temps seul nous le dira."

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Hermione était content d'avoir pu rassurer Ginny tout en soulageant sa conscience et en ne trahissant pas les secrets que Malfoy lui avait confié.

Elle avait aussi oublié de préciser la vitesse inhabituelle à laquelle battait son cœur quand le blond lui adressait la parole.

Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Le lien d'amitié entre les deux filles s'était renforcé depuis leur escapade au Département des Mystères il y a deux ans ; et elle étaient bien contentes de cette évolution qui leur permettait d'échanger des secrets typiquement féminins.

Ginny avait bien compris qu'Hermione n'était pas fâchée d'être la quasi unique interlocutrice du beau Malfoy.

Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient en face de Ron et Harry, Dumbledore se leva :

" Chers élèves, Rassurez vous car je en vais pas vous ennuyer avec un de ces long discours moralisateurs qui sont la spécialité des vieilles personnes comme moi. Je tiens juste à rappeler que l'union de tous est indispensable maintenant que le Mage Noir a refait surface.

Je rappelle aussi que les réunions de l'Association de Défense sont idéales pour se préparer en cas d'attaque. Pour les inscriptions voyez M.Harry Potter. Bon appétit."

Tout le monde applaudit les paroles du vieux sorcier sauf les Serpentards. Le fossé crée entre ceux ci et les autres maisons ne cessait de s'agrandir depuis l'assassinat du ministre.

Tous les Verts et Argents soutenaient Crabbe et l'entouraient d'une garde d'honneur dans tous ses déplacements. Celui ci, ravi de cette nouvelle notoriété acquise par le meurtre de son père, se pavanait dans les couloirs avec des airs féroces et supérieurs.

Quelques Serpentards n'appréciaient pas l'effronterie de Crabbe, mais ne disaient mot de peur de se mettre toute leur maison à dos.

Le discours de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. C'était la guerre froide entre les enfants de Mangemorts et les autres. Les préfets, et en particulier Hermione, avaient beaucoup à faire pour empêcher les batailles qui éclataient régulièrement à différents endroits du château.

Drago avait décidé de sortir un peu de son isolement pour l'aider même si cela signifiait subir les insultes des Serpentards et les regards railleurs ou pleins de pitié des autres.

Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce geste.

Pendant un Cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques, Hagrid montait aux élèves comment maîtriser un Billywig, un petit insecte ,couleur bleu saphir, originaire d' Australie .

Hagrid n'ayant malheureusement pas perdu son goût pour toutes les créatures dangereuses , la bestiole en question était quand même classée dans la catégorie " seulement pour sorciers professionnels et spécialisés." (voir "Fantastic beasts and where to find them")

Ron et Harry ne semblaient pas suivre les explications ( ce qui était rare quand c'était Hagrid qui faisait le cours ) et parlaient à voix basse.

Hermione s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à côté d'eux et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Non, non, tout va bien. Pas de problème!" dit Ron très rapidement.

" Ne sois pas stupide " dit Harry en soupirant, puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui expliqua comme si il rendait un diagnostic médical : " Ron est, disons,… tracassé par les réflexions du professeur Trelawley à son égard".

Hermione se souvenait très bien de professeur de Divination qu'elle considérait comme une vieille folle se prenant pour l'Oeil du futur (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…)

Elle avait vite arrêté cette matière dès sa troisième année n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Regarder pendant une heure de la fumée dans une boule de cristal était du temps perdu et ne représentait pas du travail assez concret pour elle. Rien de tel qu'un bon vieux manuel!

Elle eut un regard amusé et vit que Harry se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et dit sur un ton mi agacé, mi rassurant :

"Alors, laisse moi deviner. Elle t'a prédit que tu mourrais bientôt, dans d'atroces souffrances et que tu étais maudit."

"Comment tu sais ça ? "dit Ron en la regardant avec des yeux ronds comme si elle était la Pythie de Delphes (la prêtresse du temple d'Apollon dans la Grèce Classique).

" Je le sais, pas parce que je sais lire l'avenir ; mais parce qu' elle prédit ça à tout le monde depuis des années. Prends l'exemple d'Harry, depuis qu'elle le connaît elle lui prédit tous les ans sa mort et pourtant il est bien là aujourd'hui avec nous !" répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry comme pour prouver à Ron qu'il était matériellement présent.

"De toutes façons tu sais les risques que tu prends et que tu as pris en te battant à mes côtés."ajouta Harry.

"Y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Dans le contexte actuel, on est tous menacés; faut pas se laisser impressionner"surenchérit Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle rassurait Ron avec la même phrase que Drago l'avait rassurée à propos de la lettre de sa mère. Elle avait même failli donner l'exemple de Malfoy pour illustrer son propos mais là elle aurait tout foutu en l'air. Ses deux amis se seraient doutés de quelque chose.

" Bon vous avez raison" dit Ron en regagnant de l'assurance"il faut pas que je me laisse distraire car demain on a notre match contre les Serpentards. Ce sera un peu un affrontement collatéral entre Dumbledore et Vous savez Qui."

" Oui en quelque sorte" acquiescèrent les deux autres.

Le soir, Hermione arriva dans la salle commune comme une furie. Sa robe était toute tâchée de bleu car Parkinson avait fait exploser un Billywig sur son uniforme. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour enlever 10 points à cette petite peste. La journée avait été chargée : elle avait du arrêter un duel entre Milicent Bulstrode et Hannah Habbot qui s'arrachaient les cheveux à la manière moldue près de la Volière.

N'ayant pas sa baquette avec elle, il lui avait fallu entrer dans la bataille pour les séparer et sa coiffure ressemblait , après ça, à celle des Jackon's Five !

Pendant qu'elle fulminait contre ses malheurs, elle vit que Drago la regardait apparemment très amusé par la situation. En fait il était attendri devant la mine contrariée d'Hermione, mais celle ci , dans l'énervement, avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?" lança t elle d'un ton acide " T'es pas mieux avec tes cheveux gras !".

" Je te trouve assez comique et comme je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rire…"

Elle lui lança un regard type "congélateur".

" Et pour ta gouverne, j'utilise de la laque et pas du gel, donc mes cheveux sont sensuellement croustillants !"ajouta t il, le sarcasme dans la voix.

Elle se mit à rire et sa joie envahit la pièce.

Finalement, il se leva et l'aida doucement à retirer son sac et son manteau.

" Merci " dit elle " Bon je crois qu'une douche s'impose, je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'aller dîner." Elle se dit qu'elle justifiera son absence au dîner par la fatigue.

" Laisse; je m'en occupe" dit il "on mangera ici". Et il se rendit aux cuisines.

Sous la douche, elle se détendit et se débarrassa de toutes les tensions accumulées tout au long de cette journée.

Puis elle enfila un jean et un pull-over vert foncé moulant et entra dans la salle commune.

Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau lisses et soyeux et tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos . (merci à la lotion "Magic hair "!)

Drago la trouva désirable dans cette tenue qui reflétait bien la beauté naturelle de la jeune fille.

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait mieux de supprimer les uniformes car comme ça ; on pourrait mieux voir les formes des filles.

La pensée de ce souvenir le fit sourire, mais in ne le fit pas partager à Hermione de peur de passer pour un pervers.

Il la fit s'asseoir comme pour un grand dîner, et ils mangèrent discutant des cours et du métier qu"il voudraient faire plus tard. Etant sûr de ne pas devenir mangemort, Drago avait maintenant plein de possibilités, peut être médecin à Ste Mangouste ? (il était très bon en Potions).

Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre les deux préfets. Ils étaient comme deux personnes qui se découvrent pour la première fois.

De temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard amusé se souvenant de la tête de la jeune fille quand elle était rentrée des cours.

"Tu riras moins demain quand Gryffondor écrasera Serpentard au Quidditch ! " lui lança t elle en mordant dans une pomme Granny.

" En effet je ne rirais pas car je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de Serpentard,. En fait cela me plairait bien qu'ils perdent" dit il une légère expression sadique sur le visage.

Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il se fiche aussi ouvertement de l'issue d'un match de Quidditch, sport sacré chez les jeunes sorciers.

" Pour répondre à la question que tu vas me poser "ajouta t il " Je me suis cassé de l'équipe dès le début de l'année. De toute façon, je ne suis plus un Serpentard maintenant."

Elle sentit qu'il regrettait de ne plus appartenir à une équipe, à une maison et, comme elle de ne plus vivre en commun avec des copains de son âge. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à côtoyer les Serpentards mais la solitude n'était pas non plus une solution.

" Nous sommes un peu à part tous les deux en grande partie à cause de notre statut de préfets en chefs" lui dit elle.

Enfin, elle se leva pour aller se coucher, quand il lui dit, en désignant sa tenue : "Tu es très jolie comme ça".

Les yeux pétillants, elle lui dit "Bonne nuit" et lui envoya un baiser du revers de sa main. Le baiser invisible atteignit Drago en plein cœur, un sourire béat se dessinant sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour une fille…

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva sur sa commode, la chouette de Harry, Hedwige, qui portait un petit bout de parchemin accroché à sa patte.

A la vue du volatile, Pattenrond se mit à sortir les griffes et ses poils se dressèrent sur son dos. Hermione s'empressa de prendre le papier et laissa la chouette aux plumes blanches comme le lait s'envoler dans la nuit.

Dans la lettre, comme elle s'en était doutée, Harry s'inquiétait de son absence au dîner .

Elle dut tout lui expliquer dans sa réponse : sa journée, Parkinson et le Billywig, la bataille entre les élèves , la fatigue…

Au moins comme ça il serait rassuré. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il s'inquiète mais était touchée par son attitude protectrice et fraternelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'elle avait eu la flemme de descendre au dîner et surtout qu'elle avait préférer rester avec Drago.

Réalisant que, Hedwige partie, elle n'avait pas de moyen pour envoyer sa réponse, elle prit la lettre et la tapota avec sa baquette : "_Postus Magico_" "Tour de Gryffondor""Harry Potter". La lettre se transforma en avion et s'envola par la fenêtre vers son destinataire.


	9. L'union fait la force : 2ème partie

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour toutes les supers reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire. 

Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et voici la suite de "Une ombre sur mon autre" ou "Rites de passage et transgression".

**L'union fait la force : 2ème partie**

Le lendemain comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors battirent les Serpentards à plates coutures 180 à 20 !

Drago avait regardé le match depuis la salle commune jugeant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se montrer en public particulièrement lors de ce genre de confrontation qui mettait toute l'école en ébullition.

Il avait observé Harry avec attention , reconnaissant qu'il était vraiment très doué sur un balai. On voyait tout de suite qu'il était dans son élément. Drago l'enviait car, étant comme tous les sorciers fan des sensations fortes que procurent le Quidditch, il rêvait de pouvoir remonter sur un balai. Malheureusement il avait égaré le sien durant sa cavale de l'été avant son retour au château.

Ne désespérant pas d'un retour à la vie publique et au Quidditch, il feuilletait avidement les pages de "Balai Magazine" en comparant la puissance des engins.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, un triste événement, secoua de nouveau l'école : Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, le gardien de l'école, était finalement morte de vieillesse.

Le vieil homme hargneux était effondré . Tout le monde savait à quel point il aimait cet animal qui le suivait partout.

Comme il n'aimait personne particulièrement et qu'il détestait tous les élèves, le chat était sa seule compagnie à l'école.

Rusard avait tellement de chagrin qu'il ne punissait plus les élèves et passait son temps à se lamenter dans son bureau en tenant précieusement dans ses mains calleuses une photo de l'animal.

Devant ce triste état des choses, l'équipe des professeurs lui conseilla de prendre quelques mois de repos pour se remettre de sa perte. Il accepta et quitta l'école.

Dumbledore décida qu'il fallait s'occuper de son remplacement avant les vacances de Noel, car il ne devait pas y avoir de failles dans la sécurité de l'école.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, il embaucha un homme que lui conseilla Dolores Ombrage , ministre de la Magie intérimaire.

Ce fut le dernier jour de classe que le nouveau gardien fut présenté aux élèves. Il était de taille moyenne, avait une longue tignasse de cheveux blancs attachée en un catogan et portait une jambe de bois.

On aurait dit un pirate dans la force de l'âge.

Sa figure était presque aussi pâle que ses cheveux et était défiguré par une large cicatrice qui lui traversait le front de part en part comme si on lui avait ouvert le crâne.

Légèrement courbé par son handicap à la jambe, sa stature n'en restait pas moins impressionnante et son aspect général n'incitait pas à engager la conversation avec lui.

" Je vous présente à tous M. Gobesang qui remplacera M. Rusard le temps qu'il sera nécessaire" annonça Dumbledore d'un air enjoué.

Il eut des murmures peu discrets dans la Grande salle et une expression mêlée de terreur et de dégoût apparut sur la figure de la plus part des élèves.

"Moi, il ne me dit rien qui vaille" annonça Ron de but en blanc.

" Ron !" s'écria Hermione "Ne juge pas les gens hâtivement et sur leur apparence! Tu ne lui laisse aucune chance en agissant ainsi? Rappelle toi de Maugrey Fol œil, son aspect non plus n'ait pas très avenant et pourtant c'est notre ami et quelqu'un qui mérite un grand respect car il s'est battu pour nous tous !"

Ginny approuva Hermione et lança un regard désapprobateur à Ron. Celui ci ne savait que dire, pris de cours par la remarque d'Hermione qui l'avait sévèrement remis à sa place.

Il s'excusa en grognant.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle y était peut être allé un peu fort mais elle savait ce que c'était d'être rejetée au premier coup d'œil : les "sang impurs" était souvent jugés avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre.

Elle se sentait solidaire de toutes les personnes n'entrant pas dans la catégorie "banalement normales".

Harry , l'air ailleurs, ne disait rien depuis dix minutes. Il fixait le nouveau gardien comme pour trouver quelque chose qui le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

"Désolé de vous contredire les filles , mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc pas net chez cet homme… et ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que son visage ne laisse rien entrevoir de sa pensée".

Il avait raison : la figure de Gobesang était on ne peut plus inexpressive. Elle ne reflétait aucun sentiment particulier ni la joie, ni l'inquiétude, ni la colère, ni le mépris …

" Peut être qu'à force d'attendre le mal, je le vois partout" ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore annonça aussi ce soir là que, vu la situation, il conseillait aux élèves de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et d'éviter ainsi un voyage pouvant s'avérer dangereux.

Beaucoup d'élèves, sauf les Sepentards, suivirent le conseil du directeur.

Hermione fut ravie et donna ce prétexte à ses parents pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis qu'elle ne voyait pas beaucoup en temps normal.

Drago n'avait personne chez qui aller alors il resta à l'école pour la première fois de sa scolarité. De plus, c'était plus sûr pour lui car il savait qu'il était protégé dans l'enceinte du château, particulièrement par Rogue qui avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour le jeune homme sans que celui ci sache pourquoi.

Deux jours avant Noel, les préfets en chef se reposaient dans leur salle commune.

Drago réfléchissait les yeux fixant la neige tombant en gros flocons cotonneux au dehors. Il en avait vraiment marre d'être enfermé. Il savait qu'il fuyait ses problèmes en s'isolant.

La confrontation avec ceux ci viendrait plus tard, elle n'en serait que plus brutale.

Près du feu, Hermione lisait un livre nommé _La Magie Blanche contre la Magie Noire_

(tome 2), quand soudain on frappa lourdement à la porte.

Le professeur Rogue n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer et se posta au milieu de la pièce en position triomphante tel Louis XIV dans la Galerie des Glaces.

Harry l'accompagnait.

Perturbés par cette intrusion dans leur espace privé, les deux préfets en chef stoppèrent instantanément leurs activités respectives.

" M.Malfoy" commença Rogue sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour, " Le directeur a jugé nécessaire, dans les circonstances actuelles, qu'il était temps d'informer M. Potter de votre changement de camp. Il pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance et vous serez donc mis au courant des mesures mises en œuvre pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous souhaiterions également que vous suiviez désormais les cours de l'Association de Défense afin de vous rendre utiles dans des affrontements à venir. Votre connaissance avancée des pratiques des Mangemorts nous sera très utile."

Un sourire de satisfaction venant du plus profond de son être se dessina sur le visage de Malfoy. "Enfin" pensa t il "Je ne suis plus en quarantaine et je vais pouvoir prouver ma

valeur !" Le blond se sentit soudain soulagé d'un poids et le désir de combat , de vengeance monta en lui .

Il s'était juré que l'été dernier était définitivement le dernier de la sorte.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Rogue quitta la pièce, en faisant voler ses robes, laissant les trois camarades seuls.

Hermione regarda Drago avec un visage dont tous les traits reflétaient la joie. Elle savait l'importance de cette nouvelle pour lui.

Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle se tourna vers lui en attente d'une réaction : colère? déception? compréhension ? indifférence ?

Mais il lui dit gentiment : " Alors c'est ça que tu nous cachais ?".

Elle lui pris la main et prit sa tête d'enfant espiègle : "Oui, désolée".

" Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais de toute façon et les autres ont compris plus ou moins ce qui se tramait". Elle fut soulagée de l'entendre dire ça et étonnée par la capacité de compréhension de Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de tousser pour leur rappeler qu'il était toujours là. Les Malfoys n'ont pas l'habitude d'être ignorés.

"C'est une situation plutôt cocasse, honnêtement, je ne pensait pas vivre ça un jour ! " dit Harry d'un air détendu en regardant Malfoy.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à son ami pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas enfoncer Drago dont le visage commençait à se crisper.

Celui ci n'osait rien dire et semblait tout à coup beaucoup s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

"Bon j'ai promis aux autres de les rejoindre dans le parc alors je te laisse lui expliquer pour la pièce. Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?" demanda Harry à Hermione.

"Non, bien sûr. Vas y. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants" lui répondit elle en souriant.

Et il sortit de la salle, un air amusé sur le visage.

Il n'était pas sadique mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'être en position de force face à Malfoy !

La scène à laquelle il avait assisté avait rendu Drago envieux de la complicité qui unissait Hermione et Harry. Lui avait toujours dominé les camarades avec lesquels il traînait sans jamais établir de véritables relations d'égal à égal avec eux. Il se rendit compte que la véritable amitié, indestructible existait bel et bien, mais ses parents la lui avait toujours décrite comme une faiblesse. En fait, ressentir des sentiments si vrais et une telle confiance l'un dans l'autre était une force.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la douce voix d'Hermione.

"Bon, je vais t'expliquer pour l'A.D. Voici une pièce, c'est un Gallion auquel un sort a été jeté. Les chiffres sur le côté de la pièce changent quand Harry change ceux de sa propre pièce et indiquent alors la date et de l'heure de la prochaine réunion.

On se réunit toujours dans la salle de Métamorphose qui est assez grande pour la pratique. Il y a plusieurs groupes de réunion et tous ne sont pas convoqués à la même date car on est très nombreux maintenant."

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et semblait très fière du succès de l'A.D.

"C'est ingénieux le système de la pièce" remarqua Drago.

Elle rougit légèrement et lui répondit : "Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé en cinquième année quand les réunions étaient clandestines et interdites. On l'a gardé en souvenir".

" Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu sais je t'ai toujours trouvé très intelligente même lorsque je n'était un salaud et que je me moquais de toi."

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion à la personne qu'il avait été pendant les seize premières années de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

" Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser auprès de toi, et plus tard auprès de tous les autres ,pour mon attitude mais j'étais tellement conditionné . Tu te rends compte que dès mes sept ans j'ai commencé ma formation de Mangemort ! Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je subissait un vrai lavage de cerveau à la maison" ajouta t il, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge l'évocation de son passé.

Touchée par ses mots et par le fait qu'il lui ouvre son cœur, elle lui prit la main et la serra. Il était pardonné.

"Tu sais si tu veux en parler de ça ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis là" lui dit elle.

Elle plongea son regard brun dans celui bleu ciel du jeune homme qui lui sourit avec tendresse et reconnaissance.

Puis elle reprit ses esprits et lui lâcha la main (avec réticence) :

"Bon, pour l 'A.D, je t'accompagnerais car je ne te cache pas que tu vas te retrouver dans une salle pleine d'élèves qui ne te portent pas dans leur cœur. Mais je pense que cela se passera bien car Harry les aura prévenu ".

Un peu gênée et troublée par leur contact de tout à l'heure, elle ajouta :

" Je crois que c'est tout. N'oublie pas ta baguette, mais cela me semble évident. Ah oui ! je t'aiderais à rattraper ton retard si tu veux."

Il pris un ton un peu désabusé et lui répondit :

"Tu sais en Magie Noire, j'en connais un rayon ! "

" Eh bien moi je t'apporterais la Blanche ! " répondit t elle sur un ton presque séducteur.

Et troublée de sa propre audace, elle sortit de la salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses idées étaient dans tous les sens et semblaient de battre dans son crâne si bien qu'elle failli leur dire "ça suffit là dedans!". Elle se retint pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle.

Elle décida de rejoindre ses amis dans le parc de l'école tandis que ceux ci ensorcelaient des boules de neige pour se les lancer à la figure.

Repensant à Drago, elle avait l'impression qu'il comprenait des parties de son esprit qu'elle gardait habituellement pour elle même. Il partageait sa passion pour les études, son calme, sa droiture dans sa manière d'affronter les événements.

L'intrusion du jeune homme perturbait sa vie bien ordonnée, mais curieusement, elle adorait ça !

Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses charmes car elle l'avait senti frémir à son contact en lui remettant la pièce de monnaie.

Puis, en arrivant dans le par, une grosse boule de neige envoyée par Seamus lui explosa à la figue, lui refroidissant les idées.

Elle oublia quelques instants Drago pour se mêler à la bataille.

De son côté depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune, celui ci l'observait s'amuser avec ses amis. Il aurait bien voulu rejoindre le groupe mais ce n'était pas encore le moment . Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un intrus. Il avait l'espoir de se faire accepter petit à petit.

Après tout Harry avait accepté qu'il fasse partie de l'A.D, c'était un geste très important à ses yeux.

L'hiver était sa saison préférée et il en manquait tous les charmes.

La solitude le reprit et il se mit à fredonner :

"Gazing with pain trough the dark corridor 

_Walking again for the light behind the door_

_I'm searching which one is the right feeling_

_Joy ? Melancholy ? my brain is hesitating…" _

La journée s'était avérée très positive quand même : il était impatient d'assister aux réunions de l'A.D.

Le cœur léger, il se plongea dans un livre, heureux à la pensée de revoir Hermione le soir et de pouvoir enfin se mobiliser contre Vous Savez Qui.

Note : le nouveau personnage Gobesang sera capitale dans 'lintrigue autour des attaques de Mangemorts. Vous verrez.

ces vers sont de mon crû. Une des mes particularité est mon amour de l'anglais et de l'Angleterre. Je voudrais aller vivre là bas un jour. J'ai déjà écrit des fics et des poèmes en anglais. Celui veut dire (traduction au mot à mot) :

"_Regardant avec peine à travers le noir corridor,_

_Marchant toujours vers la lumière derrière la porte,_

_Je cherche laquelle des deux est la bonne émotion,_

_Joie ? Mélancolie ? mon cerveau hésite..."_


	10. Entrechocs : 1ère partie

**Titre : **Une ombre sur mon autre

**Auteur : **Judepom

**Note : **Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite avant mais je suis très prise en ce moment avec les résultats de mes examens et ma recherche d'emploi pour cet été. Je vous embrasse tous et continuez à laisser des commentaires. Merci

Entrechocs : première partie 

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se réveilla tout en douceur, apaisée et joyeuse.

Ses amis connaissaient désormais la vérité sur Malfoy et c'était un soulagement que de ne plus avoir à leur cacher des choses.

Elle détestait plus que tout au monde qu'il y ait des failles dans l'harmonie de sa famille magique.

Ron lui avait fait la tête tout un après midi (ce qui en dit long sur son affection pour la jeune fille), déçu de ne pas avoir été mis au courant ; mais il s'était vite rendu compte du ridicule de son attitude car personne d'autre ne gardait rancune à Hermione.

Et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

L'état d'esprit de la préfète en chef était donc très positif ce matin là et se renforça quand elle aperçut sa pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit.

Ses parents lui avait offert une belle robe noire évasée en bas avec de petits motifs floraux verts, qu'elle avait vu en vitrine à la fin de l'été. Voilà encore de quoi emplir sa garde robe de jeune femme !

Il y avait aussi les cassettes vidéo de la neuvième saison de "Friends", une série moldue très populaire.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas les regarder tout de suite car il n'y avait pas de télévision ou d'appareils fonctionnant à l'électricité dans le monde des sorciers. La musique moldue lui manquait beaucoup car les chansons de la radio magique … eh bien … en réalité… elle les trouvait ringardes !

Le cadeau de Harry était un livre sur l'histoire des elfes de maison. Il était entièrement animé et des petites figures d'elfes s'en échappaient pour voleter autour du lecteur, puis rentrer dans le livre.

Elle était ravie : Harry avait eu une idée originale et il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle militait pour libérer les elfes de maison de leurs conditions de travail dégradantes. Cela la toucha beaucoup.

Le cadeau de Ron était une petite malle dans laquelle on pouvait mettre une quantité infinie de choses; En effet, la malle ne semblait pas avoir de fond.

"Pratique" pensa t elle. Malgré ses finances désastreuses Ron mettait un point d'honneur à offrir un cadeau à ses amis à Noël.

Ginny lui avait offert un miroir qui permettait à la personne regardant dedans de voir différentes versions de sa tête avec différents maquillages et coiffures. Après ces aperçu on pouvait réaliser les suggestions sur soi même. Ginny s'était sans doute rendue compte qu'Hermione faisait plus attention à son apparence cette année et avait voulu l'encourager dans cet élan de coquetterie.

En contemplant les cadeaux offerts par tous ses amis, elle espérait que , de leur côté, ils appréciaient les siens.

Elle allait se lever pour s'habiller quand elle remarqua près d'un pied de son lit, un petit paquet rouge entouré finement d'un ruban doré. Elle se pencha, l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

Il contenait une petite boîte bleue et un mot dans une écriture qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Drago :

"Merci de mettre de la joie dans ma vie et Joyeux Noel."

Elle fut si touchée par cette marque d'affection que ses yeux se mirent à briller.

La petite boîte bleue contenait un mince bracelet en or et composé de petites étoiles assemblées finement les unes aux autres.

Elle le mit délicatement à son poignet, puis, sans réfléchir, elle se leva et débarqua dans la salle commune.

Drago venait de sortir de sa chambre, vêtu de son uniforme noir où l'emblème de Serpentard avait été décousu.

Il vit qu'elle portait son bracelet et lui dit en souriant tendrement :

" Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de magique mais j'ai vu cela dans un de tes magazines moldus. Ils font de jolies choses en fait. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru."

" Cela me plaît beaucoup" lui dit elle les yeux pétillants "C'est vraiment adorable de ta part."

Puis elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris puis enchanté, il la serra à son tour contre lui avec douceur.

Puis ils se séparèrent, un peu euphorisés par cette étreinte soudaine mais naturelle.

Pour ne pas dévoiler son trouble, Hermione enchaîna : "Mais, comment t'es tu débrouillé pour l'acheter ?"

"Oh, j'ai réussi, dans les désastres de cet été, a être reconnu comme seul héritier de mon père, considéré maintenant comme incapable de gérer sa fortune.

Ca a été plutôt facile vu que ma mère est recherchée par les Aurors, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à l'héritage.

Et puis pour les formalités de commandes et d'envoi, j'ai été un peu aidé par Mc Gonagall…."

Elle rougit, ravie qu'il se soit arrangé pour que cela soit une surprise.

Heureux comme jamais, il ajouta : "Au fait, merci pour la chemise, elle me plaît beaucoup. Tu as choisi la bonne couleur."

Il souleva un peu la cape de son uniforme pour lui montrer qu'il portait la chemise bleu ciel qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Elle sourit, puis se rendit (enfin) compte que dans son empressement à le remercier, elle était sortie de sa chambre encore en pyjama.

Drago était mi-embarrassé mi-ravi de la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Hermione en chemise de nuit sans manches couleur vert pomme. "Décidément, elle était jolie quand elle portait du vert, cela allait bien avec ses yeux noisette" pensa t il.

Sentant le sang lui monter aux joues, elle tenta de rassembler ses cheveux en bataille nerveusement et se faufila dans sa chambre comme une petite souris.

Drago, chamboulé par cette étreinte et la vision du corps de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait de plus en plus attirante chaque jour, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait sentit son parfum, cette odeur qui est unique et particulière à chaque individu.

Elle sentait le frais, l'herbe mouillée, comme après l'orage, un parfum qui plongea le jeune homme dans une rêverie champêtre.

De son côté, dans sa chambre, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir débarqué devant lui en nuisette ! A toute vitesse, elle prit sa douche (assez froide pour se changer les idées) et s'habilla.

Mais elle ne cessait de repenser au contact qu'il avait eu et à la douceur de l'embrassade du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru capable d'exprimer un sentiment aussi positif que la tendresse.

Chacun de leur côté, ils sentaient naître en eux ce sentiment unique de bien être en la présence de l'autre.

Quand elle ressortit de sa chambre, (plus chaudement vêtue que tout à l'heure), elle le trouva en pleine hésitation : pour le jour de Noël, il aurait bien voulu prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres élèves.

Ces dernières semaines, il commençait vraiment à tourner comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait plus la compagnie de Pattenrond ,mais le félin semblait être entré dans une sorte de semi-hibernation au contact du froid hivernal.

Drago pensait qu'il était temps de revivre pleinement parmi ses semblables dont la discussion ne se limitait pas à quelques ronronnements affectueux.

"Tu sais, tu devrais venir prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande Salle avec les autres. De toute façon, mieux vaut affronter leurs regards et leurs critiques avant la confrontation de l'A.D."

Il leva la tête vers elle, étonné, et se demanda si elle n'avait pas utilisé un sort de Légilimencie pour percer ses pensées.

Il sentait ses émotions mises à nu par la jeune femme, mais, d'un autre côté, il aimait qu'elle perçoive ses états d'âme avec tant de rapidité et de justesse.

Il était en pleine contradiction ce qui reflétait bien les changements s'opérant chez lui.

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, elle ajouta : " En plus, c'est le moment idéal, tous les Serpentards sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances."

Pourquoi a t elle toujours raison ? pensa t il.

Drago sentit un spasme d'angoisse au niveau de son estomac, mais, ne voulant surtout pas se dégonfler devant elle, il dit :

"Tu as raison, j'y vais."

Et il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune en bombant le torse et en prenant un air important comme s'il partait pour une grande mission.

Elle rigola devant cette mise en scène dramatique, sortit de la salle et il la suivit;

Durant le trajet dans les couloirs, Drago semblait quand même se ratatiner un peu sous le coup de la pression. Il jetait des regards implorants à Hermione du style : "Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît ! "

Avant d'entrer dans le Hall, elle lui prit la main doucement et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et lui dit d'une voix calme :

"Ecoute, tout va bien se passer. OK ? Je ne te lâche pas en arrivant dans la Grande salle et tu t'assoiras avec moi à la table des Griffondors ".

Il lui fit oui de la tête et se redressa comme pour se montrer digne de s'asseoir à la table des courageux Sang et Or. Il s'apprêtait à faire un grand pas en avant : affronter le regard des autres. Mais il était décidé.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux et lui dit : "Allez viens".

Et ils entrèrent dans l'arène.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Drago et remarquèrent qu'il ne portait plus l'emblème des Serpentards.

Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient avec leur voisin de table, tous étonnés du retour de Drago dans la vie publique de l'école. Il y eut quelques remarques désagréables, mais à voix basse .

Le blond impressionnait toujours quand même les élèves par son nom et sa stature.

Dans le réfectoire, les avis étaient partagés mais pas forcément hostiles.

Malfoy transpirait légèrement et fixait la chevelure brune d'Hermione qui marchait devant lui.

Il se sentait un peu comme un gladiateur au Cirque, dans l 'Antiquité, attendant la sentence de vie ou de mort de son empereur (sauf que là Auguste était remplacé par des dizaines d'adolescents).

Quelques uns furent surpris de le voir en compagnie de Hermione vu leur passé commun tumultueux.

Ils arrivèrent à un bout de la table des Gryffondors où Harry, Ron, Ginny,et Neville discutaient.

Hermione fit signe à Drago de s'asseoir entre elle et Ginny. Il s'exécuta tel un robot.

Contre toute attente de celui ci, la petite rouquine le gratifia d'un large sourire en guise de bienvenue. Hermione était ravie de l'initiative de délicatesse typiquement féminine de son amie.

" Alors Malfoy, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton bunker. Bonne idée !" lança Harry amusé.

" Oui, je commençais légèrement à manquer d'air depuis quelques semaines. " répondit Drago en essayant de se détendre

Il ne voulait pas montrer son stress mais la sueur coulait lentement dans son dos.

L'humour sarcastique de Drago faisait déjà des adeptes car Neville et Ginny ne purent retenir un petit rire en écoutant la réplique du préfet en chef. L'anxiété du blond redescendit en entendant leurs rires sincères.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa bien en particulier grâce au soin que prenaient les participants d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Personne ne parla du passé conflictuel qu'ils avaient eu avec Drago.

Certains élèves dans la Grande Salle n'en revenaient toujours pas de voir Potter et Malfoy déjeuner ensemble. D'autres s'en étonnaient moins, Harry ayant pris le soin de faire circuler la nouvelle du revirement de Malfoy.

Par contre, une personne ne semblait pas du tout vouloir accepter l'arrivée du Serpentard dans son groupe d'amis. Ron ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas et fixait ses céréales les sourcils froncés. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Malfoy qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un manipulateur à ses yeux.

Hermione s'était doutée qu'il y aurait des difficultés à ce que Ron accepte le changement.

Ce qui la rassura, c'est de voir le visage ravi de Dumbledore quand il regardait à leur table.

Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant "Bien joué !"

Après le petit déjeuner, la petite bande se rendit dans le hall dans l'intention de se promener dans le parc. Ils croisèrent Rogue, toujours noir comme le corbeau, qui s'adressa à Hermione, son petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

"Eh bien vous êtes fine diplomate Mlle Granger pour avoir réussi à faire se parler les deux pires ennemis de cette école." Il semblait content.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et tourna les talons d'un geste vif. La groupe resta quelques secondes interloqué par cette remarque positive inhabituelle chez le maître des Potions.

C'était une magnifique journée d'hiver : le parc de Poudlard resplendissait sous me soleil dans son manteau blanc.

A mains endroits, la neige n'avait pas encore été foulée et scintillait de milles paillettes éblouissantes.

Se sentant à l'aise avec le groupe, Drago trouva un moment dans la matinée pour prendre Harry à part :

" Ecoutes Potter, je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite des années passées et te remercier d'avoir oublié tout ça. Tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu ne m'a pas enfoncé; c'était chic de ta part."

Il avait sorti ça très rapidement, géné, comme s'il avait répété sa tirade de nombreuses fois avant de la réciter à l'intéressé. Il était seul désormais alors autant accepté son changement intérieur et se jeter à l'eau.

Harry se rendit compte alors que Malfoy avait vraiment changé et mûrit suffisamment pour comprendre ses erreurs, faire une croix dessus et regarder vers l'avenir. Il avait vraiment fait preuve de maturité pour mettre ainsi sa fierté de côté.

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas senti que tu étais sincère. " lui dit le Survivant en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce regard était pur, perçant mais bienveillant.

Rassuré, Drago enchaîna :

"C'est surtout vis à vis de Granger que je me sens coupable. Je me suis excusé au prés d'elle mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais continuer à la faire toute ma vie pour réparer ma faute, ma méchanceté gratuite."

Drago avait enfin compris qu'il pouvais se confier sans que son interlocuteur se moque de lui. Tout dépend de l'interlocuteur ,et dans le cas présent, celui ci considérait les excuses de Malfoy avec le plus grand intérêt.

En écoutant Drago continuer sa tirade, Harry sentit un de ses doutes confirmé : un lien s'était bel et bien crée entre les deux préfets en chef, et visiblement, pensée rassurante, Drago tenait beaucoup à Hermione. Il parlait d'elle avec enthousiasme de la façon caractéristique du jeune homme sous le charme.

Les deux anciens ennemis discutaient sans sous entendus, d'un ton calme comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Cela en disait longue sur la formidable capacité d'adaptation de ces deux adolescents.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Hermione avait pris Ron à part :

" Ron, tu aurais pu faire un effort au petit déjeuner. On aurait dit que tu avait avalé ta

langue ! "lui reprocha t elle assez sèchement .

Le rouquin la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança acidement :

"Qu'il change de camp, tant mieux pour lui, par contre cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit l'inclure parmi nos amis ! On dirait que cela ne te fait rien ! Tu oublies peut être tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? "

" Ecoutes, il s'est excusé plein de fois et tu as vu comme il est gentil avec moi et nous tous. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela lui a coûté de rester enfermé dans sa chambre de puis septembre, ni la difficulté de venir nous affronter ce matin!" lui répondit elle en commençant à s'énerver.

Il ne semblait pas réaliser les souffrances de Drago et cela la mettait hors d'elle

" Non, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir! Je ne m'habituerais jamais à le voir parmi nous !" s'écria Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Puis il se leva et rentra au château en sentant qu'Hermione le suivait des yeux.

Elle était furieuse et en même temps désolée qu'il ne comprenne pas sa position, qu'il reste dans son monde enfantin ou l'on se chamaille sans arrêt.

Mais, elle, était une adulte et comprenait les difficultés de Drago.

Ron était incapable de s'adapter.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle :

"Je m'en doutais un peu qu'il réagirait ainsi."

"Oui, moi aussi " dit tristement Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent savant parfaitement qu'elles pensait à la même chose.

D'abord, Ron avait toujours ressenti une haine vorace à l'égard de Malfoy car celui ci n'avait cessé de frapper là où ça fait mal, c'est à dire d'insister sur le manque de moyens de la famille Weasley.

Mais, il y avait autre chose : Ron avait toujours été un peu amoureux de Hermione et malgré l'explication de l'an passé où elle lui avait dit le considérer seulement comme un ami, il avait du mal à l'accepter. En voyant la prévenance de Drago envers Hermione, sa possessivité à l'égard de la jeune fille s'était réveillée, avec sans doute aussi un peu de jalousie. Il voulait qu'Hermione ne soit avec personne puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Vers la fin de la matinée, le groupe se sépara, après que Drago les ait tous remercié, d'une voix serrée, de leur gentillesse envers lui.

Les deux préfets en chef passèrent pas mal de temps à commenter le succès de la mission "Intégration du Serpentard" en faisant leurs devoirs.

Drago était survolté, ne cessait de remercier Hermione, de se remémorer cette matinée et sa conversation avec Harry. Le bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau parler à des gens de son âge envahissait son esprit.

Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur son essai d'Enchantements et virevoltai t gaiement dans la salle commune.

Hermione était ravie de le voir dans cet état . A partir de cette journée bénie de Noel, Drago prit tous ses repas à la table des Gryffondors avec ses nouveaux camarades. Néanmoins, il attendait quand même avec angoisse la réaction des Serpentards à la rentrée devant ce nouvel état des choses.

Le choc serait rude sans aucun doute.


	11. Entrechocs : 2ème partie

**Entrechocs : 2ème partie**

La première réunion de l'A.D de Drago se déroula après le jour de l'an.

Il s'y rendit, ravi, accompagné d'Hermione.

Tous les élèves voulaient le coacher et lui montrer leurs aptitudes. Ils étaient ravis, en secret, de posséder de l'avance sur Malfoy qui était toujours si doué dans les autres matières.

Celui ci était impressionné par la préparation que leur avait fait subir Harry et voulait à tout prix rattraper son retard .

Il posait plein de questions et appliquait scrupuleusement les directives.

Il eut ses premières crises de rire avec Ernie Macmillan et Neville qui l'aidaient à améliorer sa pratique du sort _Impedimenta _. Sous l'effet du sort, les trois camarades mimaient des scènes de combat au ralenti, "à la Matrix".

Les membres féminins de l'A.D , spécialement les soeurs Patil et Lavande Brown, jetaient des regards charmeurs et intimidés dans la direction de Drago.

Elles gloussaient comme des gamines à une séance de dédicaces d'un boys band.

En effet, le jeune homme, beau blond et de haute stature, était devenu la coqueluche de ses demoiselles.

Elles se battaient toutes pour lui expliquer un sort ou lui apporter un soda.

Mais, lui parmi toutes ces filles, ne voyait qu'Hermione, ses beaux yeux bruns, ses gestes délicats et ses lèvres roses et pâles comme un ciel d'aurore. Il admirait l'application avec laquelle elle secondait Harry dans sa tâche de professeur.

Elle était volontaire, avait des principes, savait où elle allait dans la vie. Il adorait sa maturité. Elle le rassurait, car lui, de son côté, se sentait encore un peu perdu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que lui la rassurait aussi par son courage.

L'admiration l'un de l'autre les liait.

Elle prenait le temps d'expliquer et de pratiquer de nombreuses fois le sort avec les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient compris.

Ron, par contre, ne décolérait toujours pas et fulminait à la vue des regards tendres et des rires qu'échangeaient les deux préfets en chef.

Harry aussi était affecté la mise à l'écart volontaire de Ron et avait tenté de le raisonner et de lui faire accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler la vie d'Hermione . En vain.

Ron était aussi buté qu'un âne…. mais écoute t on la voix de la raison quand il s'agit du cœur?

En réalité, le Survivant ne savait plus où donner de la tête pendant cette réunion. En effet, Ginny s'était fait plaquer par son petit copain français et se morfondait dans un coin de la salle de métamorphose.

Elle ruminait des idées noires dans un coin de la salle de classe, du style "Grrr! Les hommes sont tous des salauds !".

Laissant à Hermione et Neville le soin de le remplacer, il alla consoler Ginny et la fit rire en affublant le goujat de centaines de noms d'oiseaux. Il était ravi car ne supportait de la voir triste; elle était comme une petite fleur sauvage au caractère bien trempé mais qu'il fallait parfois protéger. Hermione regardait ce tableau : Ginny riait aux éclats, Harry avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Alors que les incantations et les lumières des sorts fusaient dans la pièce, elle s'aperçut que Gobesang, le gardien, passait, d'un air innocent devant la porte pour la troisième fois en une demie heure.

Elle s'empressa de rapporter ce fait à Harry et Ron qui se concentrèrent instantanément quand il s'agissait de quelque chose de louche.

En six années de combat, on prend vite l'habitude de gérer les menaces…

Ils se lancèrent chacun un regard inquiet, se promettant de surveiller de plus près le gardien et de faire part de leurs soupçons à leurs proches.

Harry se mit au milieu de la pièce et annonça (en hurlant pour couvrir le brouhaha) la fin du cours.

Il y eu un "Oh!" de déception générale, puis la classe se vida petit à petit.

Hermione déstupéfixa Drago qui se releva, essoufflé et lança enthousiaste : " Wahou ! Cétait génial ! Vivement la prochaine !"

Il ne craignait plus désormais de montrer sa joie, il voulait tout vivre pleinement. Il s'était considérablement détendu au contact de la préfète aux yeux chocolats.

Le reste des vacances se passa on ne peut mieux. Drago séduisit avec sa bonne humeur les derniers sceptiques face à son revirement, sauf Ron.

Hermione avait déconseillé à Drago d'aller directement s'expliquer avec le rouquin, car elle connaissait ce dernier et pensait avec raison que cela ne pouvait que mal tourner.

Trop de rancœur avait été accumulée depuis six ans.

La situation semblait sans issue, Ron ne parlait pas à Drago (et donc pas beaucoup non plus à la petite bande) et passait son temps à l'éviter.

Il traînait seul dans le parc ou faisait semblant de travailler dans son dortoir pour ne voir personne.

Hermione était désolée de cet état des choses : elle les aimait énormément tous les deux et aurait tant voulu que Ron ne pose pas de problèmes.

Hermione se sentait un peu perdue, elle se reprochait de ne pas être plus tolérante envers Ron.

De son côté, lui, se sentait trahi par ses amis et devenait un peu aigri.

Drago consolait sa jeune amie :

" Tu sais c'est déjà un miracle que les autres m'aient accepté si vite, sur tout Harry qui a été très compréhensif. Pour Ron on verra plus tard, cela se tassera peut être avec le temps."

Contre toute attente, Drago s'était lié d'amitié avec Neville, il l'aidait même à faire ses devoirs de potions. C'était bien connu que Rogue passait se nerfs sur Neville pendant les leçons, mais les deux camarades espéraient qu'à la rentrée, le professeur aux cheveux gras serait impressionné par les progrès du Gryffondor.

A la rentrée, les Serpentards découvrirent le retour de Malfoy à la vie publique, mais surtout son intégration dans la bande à "Saint Potter".

Le choc fut intense : ils savaient que Drago s'était détaché d'eux, les Serpentards, mais ne pensaient pas qu'il retourne sa veste ainsi.

Comme prévu, leur réaction fut un déchaînement d'insultes contre le "traître" et les batailles entre les membres de l'A.D et les verts et argent reprirent de plus belle.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine de janvier, un soir, les deux préfets en chef se rendaient dans la grande salle pour dîner, quand dans un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent encadrés par six Serpentards dont Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson.

Cette dernière, verte de colère et de jalousie, comme l'emblème de sa maison, lança à Hermione :

"Alors la Sang de Bourbe, tu te régales ? Ta peau pourrie ne brûle pas quand tu touches un sang pur ?"

Sans même réfléchir, Drago se mit devant Hermione pour la protéger, sortit sa baquette magique et cracha à Pansy, sur un ton de fureur :

" Elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi, sale peste, je t'interdis de l'insulter encore une fois ! Si tu la touches, je te fais éclater tes yeux globuleux ! "

Pansy bouillonnait de rage : comme tout le monde le savait, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Drago et passait son temps à lui courir après les années passées.

Elle fit signe à quelqu'un se trouvant derrière les deux préfets en chef qui n'eurent que le temps d'entendre Goyle prononcer : " _Tarentallegra !_"

Hermione fut touchée en plein dans le dos par le sort et ses jambes se mirent à gigoter dans tous les sens sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle entendit le rire sec et victorieux de Pansy, ravie d'avoir réussi à humilier sa meilleure ennemie.

Hermione enchaînait maintenant avec un numéro de claquettes digne de Ginger Rogers.

Drago prit les mains de son amie fermement pour l'immobiliser le temps de prononcer la formule pour stopper l'enchantement : _" Finite "_

"Merci " lui dit Hermione, un peu essoufflée, en replaçant sa jupe correctement sur ses genoux.

Puis, ils se rendirent compte que les six attaquants avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se délecter des effets du sort qu'ils avaient jeté à l'adolescente.

- "C'est louche… " remarqua Hermione " Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous huit dans ce couloir, ils auraient pu continuer à nous jeter des sorts vu l'état de faiblesse où on se trouvait".

Ils se regardèrent soupçonnant quelque chose et soudain Drago qui connaissait la malice des Serpentard, comprit leur plan :

-"Une diversion ! " s'écria t il, et il prit vivement Hermione par la main et l'entraîna vers leur salle commune.

Leur angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.

En arrivant devant la porte les soupçons du jeune homme furent confirmés et elle comprit sa pensée.

La porte était entrouverte.

Ils entrèrent pour trouver, les coussins et fauteuils éventrés, les tapis salis de cendres et de boue, les livres aux pages arrachées, les bureaux renversés…

Ils étaient consternés devant ce spectacle et révoltés par cette attaque en traître.

Sue les portes des chambres, il y avait des messages pour chacun des préfets : "Traître, on t'aura " pour Drago et "Traînée, sang de Bourbe "pour Hermione.

En regardant le triste spectacle de son petit nid douillet de travail saccagé, Hermione ne pu retenir quelques sanglots et s'agenouilla sur un tapis, des plumes sortant des coussins virevoltant autour de sa tête.

Les attaquants les avaient retenus suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs complices puissent sérieusement endommager la salle commune.

-" Eh ben heureusement que j'avais des soupçons et que j'ai pense à verrouiller les portes de nos chambres en partant tout à l'heure ! " dit Drago, en pensant que cela aurait pu être pire.

Puis il se retourna et la vit effondrée, en pleurs prés d'un fauteuil.

Son cœur se serra en la voyant si triste tout à coup.

Ressentant sa détresse, il lui mit les mains sur les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder :

-" Allez ! On ne va pas se laisser démoraliser par ces futurs petits Mangemorts ! Eux, ils n'ont pas d'avenir, nous si. On va tout nettoyer et je te promets que ce sera aussi beau et confortable qu'avant".

Elle sécha ses larmes et acquiesça. Elle admirait son optimisme à toute épreuve et il savait toujours comment la rassurer.

Avec courage et patience, ils se mirent au travail à l'aide de nombreux sorts de reconstitution, de réparation et de nettoyage.

La nouvelle du saccage de la salle commune des préfets en chef se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. Cet événement rendit la situation encore plus tendue entre les élèves qui étaient maintenant bien séparés en deux camps : celui des partisans de Voldemort et celui des partisans de Harry Potter.

Les étudiants ne se déplaçaient jamais seuls dans les couloirs de peur de se faire attaquer par une bande de l'autre camp.

Dumbledore sanctionna avec fermeté les auteurs de la diversion et leur donna une semaine de retenue ainsi que des travaux d'intérêt général qui consistaient à nettoyer, à la manière moldue, toutes les toilettes de l'école. Le six Serpentards étaient enragés de s'abaisser à cette tâche mais se disaient que cela valait bien le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à faire du mal à Drago et Hermione.

Par contre, ceux qui avaient vraiment détruits la salle commue ne purent pas être identifiés, ni dénoncés et restèrent donc impunis.

Le mois de janvier fut décidément celui des coups durs pour les deux préfets : en effet, quelques jours après l'attaque sur la salle commune, Mc Gonagall annonça à Drago une nouvelle inattendue et dure à encaisser.

Son père, accompagné d'une infirmière de Ste Mangouste lui rendrait visite l'après midi même.

Pour cette occasion, Drago était dispensé des cours. Il eut juste le temps de prévenir Hermione de son absence et de lui demander de prendre les cours pour lui (en bon élève qu'il était).

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et l'embrassa sur la joue doucement, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau.

Ce contact léger redonna du courage au jeune homme.

L'entrevue entre le père et le fils Malfoy eut lieu dans le bureau de Rogue. Drago se demanda de nouveau pourquoi le professeur lui accordait cette faveur alors qu'il était exécrable avec tous les autres élèves.

En arrivant dans le bureau, le choc fut intense pour Drago. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui . A ce moment là, Lucius était encore ce Mangemort au regard dur, froid, soumis à son maître, mais impitoyable avec son fils.

L'homme qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette description. Le baiser du détrakeur l'avait rendu méconnaissable.

Lucius était un maigre pantin désarticulé accompagné dans ses moindres mouvements par l'infirmière . Il n'était plus qu'un corps. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, de tout sentiment.

Drago n'avait plus de père.

Lucius avait voulu dominer pendant toute sa vie, et, ironie du sort, c'était lui le dominé désormais.

Le fils tenta de parler à son père qui le regardait sans la reconnaître et l'écoutait sans le comprendre. Mais Drago avait besoin de lui parler : il lui raconta sa cavale de l'été, son revirement, ses nouveaux amis, Hermione…

Ses nouvelles n'eurent aucun impact sur le pauvre Lucius alors qu'il aurait bondi de rage s'il avait toujours son âme de Mangemort.

Drago réprouvait les activités passées de son père, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus faire de mal. Il était une victime à son tour. Le destin l'avait puni.

L'entrevue se termina vers cinq heures. Drago rentra dans sa salle commune, restaurée avec brio, et attendit qu'Hermione rentre des cours.

Il se concentra sur le sourire de la jeune fille qui lui réchauffait le cœur après cette rude après midi.

Voyant le soutien dont il avait besoin après cette dure épreuve, elle décida de rester avec lui et de ne pas aller dîner avec les autres.

Tous les deux, ils s'étaient rapprochés beaucoup depuis Noel. Ils se confiaient régulièrement l'un à l'autre, se soutenaient dans leurs peines et partageaient leurs joies. En plus de leur attirance réciproque, ils étaient vraiment devenus des amis unis par une confiance à toute épreuve.

Ils avaient presque besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ce soir là, Drago lui raconta sa journée et lui fit part des sentiments éprouvés par les retrouvailles avec son père :

-" C'est pour cela aussi que je n'ai pas voulu suivre sa voie : avant il était esclave de Tu Sais Qui et maintenant il n'est plus rien. Moi, je voulais et je veux être moi même, tout simplement."

-" Ce que tu dis peut être considéré comme une évidence. Bien sûr que tout le monde veut être soi même. Mais ce qui te rend particulier, c'est le courage que tu as eu de défendre cette conviction dans un milieu infernal comme le tien" lui répondit elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Hermione était fière de lui et ce sentiment se renforçait de jour en jour.

Rassuré par les mots de son amie, Drago continua à se confier :

-" Avant cet été, je ne voyais pas beaucoup mon père et il ne m'emmenait pas dans ses réunions avec ses "amis". Je ne connaissais que peu de ses activités. Et en juillet dernier, estimant que j'étais suffisamment grand pour prendre mes responsabilités, il m'a emmené de nuit, à une réunion dans un bois.

Et il était là…le Mage Noir….devant moi. Ses yeux rouges perçants, animés d'une lueur de démence, étaient braqués sur moi., sur son prochain esclave.

Mon père m'a présenté à lui d'une voix tremblante que je ne lui avait jamais connu. Tous les Mangemorts présents paraissaient terrifiés. Ils n'étaient même pas venus pour le pouvoir que leur promettait le Mage, mais parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de lui désobéir.

Tu Sais Qui a torturé quelques uns des ses partisans, comme si c'était de la routine pour lui. J'étais tétanisé, je les voyais se tordre de douleur sous mes yeux.

Je me suis alors demandé quels genres de personnes étaient ces Mangemorts pour endurer cela. Que recherchaient ils en se soumettant ainsi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi.

Je ne voyais pas de raison valable pour supporter la douleur, l'humiliation…

De retour chez moi, j'ai attendu que mes parents s'endorment, j'ai fait mes valises et je me suis enfui dans la nuit vers la solitude et l'exil."

Drago avait parlé très lentement en racontant cette nuit tragique qui avait changé sa vie. Son récit terminé, il ne put retenir une larme d'amertume qui coula en brillant le long de sa joue pâle.

Il se sentait seul, sans soutien.

Avec douceur, elle le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de cette tendresse dont il avait tant besoin. Puis, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-" Ta vie tu la construiras comme tu voudras et avec qui tu voudras. Tu as choisi le bon camp : celui de la lutte, de la souffrance parfois, mais aussi celui de l'amitié, de la confiance ,de la liberté. Laisse tes amis devenir ta nouvelle famille."

Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, avec lui, le confortant toujours dans ses choix, même les plus difficiles.

Après ce douloureux récit, ils parlèrent de l'état de la lutte contre Voldemort. Les assassins de Cornelius Fudge n'avaient toujours pas été attrapés.

Drago avait remis à Dumbledore les lettres de plus en plus menaçantes que sa mère lui envoyait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris par le père de Pansy les nouveaux amis que s'était fait son fils.

Il avait en permanence peur que Narcissa refasse des siennes.

Ces lettres étaient des indicateurs de l'état d'esprit des Mangemorts, et pour l'instant, celui ci semblait au "beau fixe."

Régulièrement, les membres les plus actifs de l'A.D se réunissaient dans la tour de Gryffondor après les cours, pour faire le point sur la situation. Harry leur faisait par des renseignements fournis par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Il accompagnait souvent Hagrid désormais les week-ends pour aller à place Grimmauld.

Il y avait un peu de changement : les Gobelins, à qui le Mage avait promis le pouvoir et la liberté, s'impatientaient et beaucoup voulaient reprendre leur vie normale. La communauté Gobeline ne soutenait pas unanimement le Mage et certains avaient même fait une demande pour récupérer leurs postes dans les banques Gringotts.

Le ministère déployait des trésors de diplomatie pour les convaincre de revenir dans le camp de la Magie Blanche.

Parmi ces sombres pensées qui habitaient l'esprit de Harry, une lueur apparaissait : le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione (ainsi que sur celui de Drago). La finesse de jugement du Survivant lui avait fait vite comprendre la nature des sentiments qui unissaient les deux préfets en chef.

Il était rassuré par l'attitude qu'avait eu Drago envers Hermione pendant l'attaque des Serpentards. Par contre, cet événement n'avait pas convaincu Ron, qui continuait de penser qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Drago.

Le temps maussade et gris de la fin de janvier fut propice aux activités d'intérieur : jeux d'échecs version sorcier, duels, révisions des sorts vus pendant l'A.D; mais surtout travail scolaire . En effet, les septièmes années passaient en juin leurs ultimes examens à Poudlard.

Ces diplômes sanctionnent la fin des études des petits sorciers et le départ vers le travail et la vie adulte.

Tous les élèves commençaient donc déjà à relire leurs cours pour ne pas prendre de retard dans leurs révisions.

Comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait des examens, Hermione affichait un sérieux sans égal; Elle passait de longues soirées à relire ses cours, ses manuels et harcelait Drago pour qu'il lui fasse des contrôles de connaissances.

Ce dernier avait beau lui répéter qu'elle savait déjà tout par cœur, elle lui souriait sans pour autant abandonner son travail.

De nombreuses fois, il l'avait trouvée endormie sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, sa joue collée sur la page d'un livre. Il la déposait alors dans son lit ; ou si c'était déjà le matin, il la réveillait doucement pour lui annoncer que malheureusement il fallait aller en cours.

Drago était moins stakhanoviste qu'elle mais s'appliquait quand même à respecter à la lettre son programme de révisions, établi au début de l'année.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de lui donner un peu plus d'intensité, c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu pus sombre. La relation d'Hermione et Drago se construit petit à petit dans les moments de joie comme dans les moments de tristesse.

Laissez des reviews ! merci. : )


	12. Entrechocs : 3ème partie

**Note de l'auteur **: merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir ! voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (du moins je suppose que vous l'attendiez ….lol). Dans la dernière partie du "chapitre 7: Entrechocs" se met en place l'énigme majeure de l'histoire et le thème principal de cette fic : l'amour.

Bonne lecture.

00000000000000

00000000000000

Un mardi, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors assistaient à leur cours de Métamorphose où Mc Gonagall leur apprenaient à transformer un labrador en pelle à gâteau. C'était un exercice difficile car il faisait appel à la capacité de l'élève à changer quelque chose de grand en quelque chose de tout petit. Il fallait en plus arriver à passer d'un animal vivant à un objet inanimé .

Cet exercice tomberait sans doute aux examens de fin d'année comme le leur avait fait entendre le professeur.

Après une heure de pratique, Neville semblait désespéré car son chien n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et aboyait gaiement autour de lui en remuant la queue.

Parvati et Lavande s'amusaient beaucoup car leur chien était resté comme tel mais il avait la taille d'une pelle à gâteau. Le cours se déroula dans un brouhaha général entre les rires des élèves, les aboiements des chiens et les directives de Mc Gonagall, exaspérée par un tel niveau de décibels.

Seul, Harry avait l'air absent. Hermione pensa alors que les labradors devaient lui rappeler son parrain qui pouvait se transformer en un gros chien noir. Sirius Black avait été tué à la fin de leur 5ème année lors de leur malheureuse escapade au Département des Mystères.

Malgré tout le soutien et l'amour qu'il avait reçu de ses amis après cette dure épreuve, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la perte de son dernier parent sorcier.

Il était moins bavard et avait souvent besoin de moments de solitude.

En sortant du cours, Hermione sentit quel qu'un lui serrer le bras. Harry avait repris un air dur, celui qu'il avait normalement en temps de bataille, et l'emmena dans un couloir, loin des autres.

Elle pensa que ce passage rapide de la tristesse à la détermination n'augurait rien de bon.

Il semblait agité, tracassé, il regardait sans cesse à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne serait susceptible de les entendre.

-"Harry ?" l'appela t elle doucement pour capter son attention.

-"Oui, bon écoute…ce soir après le dîner, je réunis quelques personnes de confiance en plus de toi, moi et Ron. Je dois vous faire part d'une affaire louche que j'ai découvert il y a deux jours. Je veux qu'on se réunisse pour en parler, voire agir… J'ai déjà prévenu les membres de l'Ordre et je vous transmettrais leurs conseils".

Elle l'écoutait attentivement . Il fit une pause, gêné, et en vint au fait :

- "Le problème c'est que la Tour de Gryffondor n'est pas un lieu de réunion assez discret. J'ai confiance en les autres mais s'ils étaient au courant de cette affaire, ils paniqueraient et il pourrait y avoir des fuites. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux réunir uniquement nos compagnons de combat, ceux qui sont au cœur de la lutte."

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait lui demander :

-" On peut le faire dans la salle commune des préfets en chef si c'est ça à quoi tu penses."

"Tu as deviné juste. " lui répondit il en souriant.

Elle enchaîna :

- "Ok, alors dis aux gens invités de s'y rendre, après le dîner, mais pas tous ensemble et pas au même moment. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Quand à Drago…

Harry la coupa abruptement :

-" Y a pas de problème , j'en ai parlé avec lui et avec Dumbledore, il faut qu'il soit impliqué au maximum. De toute façon c'est le meilleur moyen de le protéger de la vengeance des Mangemorts. On lui fait confiance …toi aussi d'ailleurs…"

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton plein de sous entendus qui la fit sourire. Elle rougit légèrement se sentant découverte.

Le Survivant avait bien cerné les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

Il lui rendit son sourire et dit :

- " Allez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous plaisez ! "

Puis il reprit son sérieux et ajouta en chuchotant :

" Bon, à tout à l'heure? Motus et bouche cousue."

Ils se séparèrent pour aller déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avant d'aller dîner.

Hermione croisa Drago dans la salle commune et en profita pour le prévenir de la réunion du soir. Il fut ravi de les accueillir et se mit à ranger à l'aide de sa baquette, les quelques habits et livres qui traînaient dans la salle.

"Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça." Il ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux amis pensent qu'il vivait dans le bazar.

Il avait toujours ce souci de présenter une face impeccable de lui au monde.

Elle approuva son initiative, lui fit signe qu'il était temps d' y aller et se tourna vers la porte.

Mais avant même d'avoir atteint la poignée, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Il posa ses mains doucement sur ses épaules et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant un frisson d'excitation l'envahir. Il la troublait tant.

Drago se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille, et lui murmura :

"Ce soir après la réunion, je t'emmène pour te montrer quelque chose". Puis, il la serra contre lui avec une immense tendresse comme si elle était fait de cristal.

Elle se laissa bercer pas la chaleur qui émanait du corps du jeune homme puis se retourna vers lui mettant fin à cette douce étreinte.

Elle le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs et rieurs quand à la surprise de ce soir. Il lui sourit mais ne voulu rien dire. L'attente n'en sera que meilleure se dit elle. De toute façon, une surprise venant de Drago ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

Vers 20h45, les deux préfets en chef étaient de retour dans leur salle commune dans l'attente de leurs invités.

Ceux ci arrivèrent au compte goutte par petits groupes composés des personnes les plus proches du Trio depuis le début de leur scolarité.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent les premiers, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Ginny et Luna Lovegood.

Cette dernière avait sympathisé avec le Trio après leur aventure de la fin de cinquième année. Elle avait quelque peu normalisé son caractère à leur contact., notamment en venant au Terrier deux étés de suite.

Elle restait quelqu'un d'excentrique car c'était un moyen de défense face aux autres mais avec le Trio elle se détendait plus.

Mais le plus important était que Luna avait semblé être la seule à pouvoir consoler et comprendre Harry après la mort de Sirius. Elle avait elle même perdu sa mère très jeune.

Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter de Patmol près du lac. Cela avait beaucoup soulagé Harry. Parfois le réconfort vient de là où l'on s'y attend le moins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers participants entrèrent dans la salle : Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, compagnons de dortoir (et parfois de lutte) de Harry depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Les neufs participants étaient tellement contents de se retrouver que les discussions s'enchaînèrent tout de suite sur les cours, les examens, les potins du collège, l'avenir…

Drago et Hermione leur distribuèrent des verres de jus de citrouille pour rendre la soirée plus conviviale.

Harry fut un peu réticent à les replonger dans une réalité moins légère. Néanmoins, vingt minutes après l'arrivée de tout le monde, il se leva et s'avança au centre de la pièce.

Le silence se fit presque instantanément.

Tous ses amis connaissait Harry qui, dans l'action, possédait toutes les qualités du leader.

Il commença d'un ton sérieux, comme s'il donnait un cours magistral :

-" Je vous ai tous convoqués ici ce soir pour vous faire part d'une découverte inquiétante et qui, à mon avis, a un lien avec notre lutte contre Voldemort."

Ils frémirent légèrement à l'écoute du Nom mai s plus par habitude car ils savaient ce que c'était que de voir le Mage Noir agir.

Harry reprit :

-" Il y a deux jours, j'ai découvert, près de la Volière, cette lettre, un peu enfouie sous la paille des oiseaux."

Il tira de la poche de son uniforme un morceau de parchemin froissé.

-"Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle est tombé de la poche de Gobesang. En effet, je l'ai croisé en entrant dans la Volière et ai remarqué que sa main gauche était couverte de sang. Il m'a jeté un regard suspicieux en rangeant sa main dans sa poche et s'est dirigé vers la Grande Salle. Or si vous regardez bien la lettre en question, il y a une trace rouge en bas à droite et qui s'avère être du sang."

Tous écoutaient avec attention l'exposé de Harry. Amusée et intriguée, Ginny lui lança:

- " Vas y Sherlock Holmes, on veut savoir la suite. "

Il lui sourit puis continua :

"Ce qui nous amène au contenu de la lettre. Il y a écrit :

" La Licorne aura lieu le 6/02. N.M " 

Puis il tendit le papier à Ron qui le fit circuler parmi tous les participants.

Après quelques instants de silence, le Survivant reprit :

"Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un langage codé. Pour moi, Gobesang est sans doute en relation avec des Mangemorts."

Drago le coupa brutalement et dit d'un ton dur et détaché :

- " Oui, je confirme tes dires Harry, car cette écriture est celle de ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy.

C'est sa signature en bas du parchemin."

Tous regardèrent l'ancien Serpentard avec admiration. Il avait vraiment changé de camp pour ne pas hésiter à dénoncer sa propre mère. Hermione lui prit la main en signe de soutien sans se soucier de ce que pourraient penser les autres.

-" C'est bien ce que je pensait mais j'attendais ta confirmation, Drago." ajouta Harry.

La discussion sur l'affaire Gobesang s'engagea alors, les hypothèses les plus folles circulant à propos de l'interprétation de la lettre.

Harry les rassura : Dumbledore était au courant des sombres actions de son gardien mais pensait qu'il était plus judicieux de le garder à Poudlard pour lui soutirer, à son insu, d'autres informations plutôt que de le renvoyer. Ils approuvèrent le choix du directeur.

Celui ci , commençant à se faire vieux, se faisait de plus en plus seconder par Harry et les membres de l'Ordre pour les enquêtes sur les Mangemorts.

De toute façon le Survivant était le plus impliqué par cette affaire, même si ses nombreux amis l'accompagnaient dans la lutte.

Dans le duel final, il n'y aurait que Harry et Voldemort.

Les participants décidèrent, suivant les conseils de Lupin et M.Weasley, d'instaurer un planning afin de surveiller le gardien suspect. Ils assureraient les gardes à tour de rôle, en fonction de leurs emplois du temps et en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer.

La date indiquée par le papier, quoiqu'elle signifiait, serait un jour de grande vigilance pour tous les élèves et adultes luttant contre Voldemort.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se préparer et attendre;

La salle commune se vida peu à peu et ,vers 23h, les préfets en chef se retrouvèrent seuls à ramasser les verres, des idées noires plein la tête.

Hermione brisa le silence :

-" Eh bien finalement, Harry avait raison de penser que ce Gobesang cachait quelque chose. Le jour où il est arrivé à Poudlard, Harry et Ron ont tout de suite senti qu'il n'était pas net."

-" Oui, il faudra le surveiller de près à partir de maintenant " ajouta Drago en soupirant "Cette attente est dure à supporter. On se sent menacé en permanence.

Tous les trois, vous avez eu du cran de gérer les enquêtes, l ' attente et les combats depuis six ans. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dur. On est bloqué ici sans pouvoir vraiment agir, prisonnier de notre statut d'élèves."

"Il faut se dire qu'on subit une sorte de préparation" lui répondit elle pour l'adoucir "Je sais que ce n'est pas très rassurant ce que je vais te dire mais, dans les combats importants, on est toujours impliqués et, malheureusement, dans le feu de l'action…"

"Tu as sans doute raison. En tous cas, je ne serais tranquille que lorsque le six février sera passé. Il faudra redoubler de vigilance ce jour là. C'est dans à peine une semaine."

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains:

-" Hélas, il a fallu que nous vivions ces jours sombres. J'aimerais tant que Voldemort nous laisse tranquille pour vivre sans cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes … mais d'un autre côté, j'attends avec impatience la bataille finale pour qu'on débarrasse définitivement de Lui !"

Elle avait dit cela les poings serrés et sa voix trahissait son émotion à l'évocation de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé.

Ce qu'elle désirait aussi terriblement, c'est que tous puissent vivre normalement, surtout Harry, qui ne profitait pas pleinement de sa jeunesse.

Drago l'observait : elle se tenait devant lui petite, fragile mais elle dégageait une telle force dans la détermination qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer encore plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les deux mains et dit :

" Je t'adore quand tu prends ton air de combat et j'aime aussi que tu ne doutes pas de notre victoire. Par contre, j'aurais aimé que l'on n'ait pas en tête tous ces soucis le soir de ma surprise."

A la mention de la surprise, Hermione fit le vide tant bien que mal dans son esprit et retrouva très vite le sentiment d'excitation qu'elle ressentait avant la réunion.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, le ciel dégagé, il ne neigeait pas.

- "Parfait" dit il les yeux pétillants.

Puis il s'agenouilla et tira de dessous l'un des fauteuils un morceau de tissu qu'Hermione reconnu être la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry.

Drago la déplia, s'en enveloppa et soudain, sous la magie de la cape, son corps disparut entièrement.

Hermione connaissait les effets de la cape, l'ayant utilisée de nombreuses fois elle même, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la tête de Drago flottant dans les airs.

Un souvenir hilarant lui revint en mémoire:

-"Tu sais, en troisième année, à Pré au Lard, quand toi, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été attaqué par quelque chose d'invisible près de la Cabane Hurlante. En réalité, c'était Harry sous la cape qui vous faisait tomber et vous lançait des boules de neige. On a bien rigolé ce jour là".

Drago eut un rictus en repensant à cette humiliation, puis lui dit :

-" Oui, Harry m'a confessé ça quand il m'a prêté la Cape. Je ne faisais pas le fier ce jour là."

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur en repensant à ce souvenir.

Un peu soucieuse, Hermione lui demanda :

" Qui d'autre que Harry est au courant pour la surprise de ce soir ? Tu comprends, j'ai peur que Ron le prenne mal. Déjà qu'il ne m'a même pas dit bonsoir tout à l'heure…."

"T'inquiètes pas. Y a que Ginny et Harry qui sont au courant et ils ont juré de n'en parler à personne." Et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre sous la Cape.

Elle était rassurée et ravie qu'il ait préparé sa surprise avec ses deux meilleurs amis et aussi qu'il ait eu la prudence d'emprunter la cape pour ne pas se faire prendre à se balader dans les couloirs la nuit.

Collés l'un à l'autre sous la cape, ils sortirent de la salle commune et il l'emmena parmi les corridors et couloirs. Puis ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut de l'un deux, enlevèrent la cape et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

" Mais on est au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie ! "constata Hermione qui, absorbée par son contact avec Drago n'avait pas bien regardé où ils allaient " Tu veux me faire observer les étoiles ? "

"Pas la peine " répondit il " Car elles ne brillent pas bien fort comparé à la lumière que tu dégages."

Elle rougit et lui prit la main.

La nuit était belle, une brise fraîche d'hiver leur rafraîchissait le visage.

Puis, il lui dit lentement, comme pour savourer ce moment :

"Il y a une semaine alors que je cherchais une idée de surprise, Ginny m'a raconté que son frère, Charlie, lui avait dit qu'il y aurait, ce soir, vers minuit, cinq dragons avec leurs dresseurs,qui passeraient au dessus du château."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Pouvoir observer des dragons était un événement assez rare pour le sorcier ordinaire.

Il continua :

- " Apparemment, ils sont transférés dans une réserve plus au Nord du pays."

Elle fut touchée car la surprise de Drago était inattendue, instructive et romantique. Il la connaissait bien maintenant et savait exactement ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

La lune illuminait le ciel, il était minuit pile.

Il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils aperçurent, venant du Sud, cinq ombres qui grossissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient du Château.

Les animaux, impressionnants, passèrent 50 mètres au dessus d'eux.

Leurs larges ailes brassaient l'air avec aisance, leurs griffes noires étaient acérées, leurs peau faite d'écailles brillait sous la lumière de la Lune, et des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de leurs narines. Les deux adolescents restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle, mi effrayés, mi impressionnés.

Ils se sentirent tous petits face à la puissance et la majesté des dragons.

Soudain, Hermione serra la main de Drago, et lui désigna le dernier dragon du groupe :

"Je le reconnais celui là, c'est un Norvégien à Crête. Hagrid en avait un bébé de cette race en première année mais il a du s'en séparer car il passait son temps à manger et à tout brûler sur son passage, a commencer par nous ! "

Drago rigola en écoutant l'histoire de Norbert le dragon, et dit à Hermione:

" Je me rends compte que tu as vécu plein de moments passionnants avec tes amis en plus des moments douloureux . Moi je veux en vivre plein d'autres avec toi, enfin plutôt les moments heureux, tu veux ?"

"Oui, j'aime cette idée….mais ne t'inquiètes pas car mon "Drago" préféré, c'est toi."

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle laissait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds déjà décoiffés par le vent.

Elle riait et tout en elle semblait sublimé en cet instant.

Drago se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Bercée par la fraîche brise de la nuit, elle se laissa électriser par ce baiser.

Il la serra fort contre lui, elle qui représentait son bonheur, son retour à la vie.

En cet instant magique, sous les étoiles, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

0000000000

0000000000

**RE PS** : si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré pour écrire la scène de la Tour d'Astronomie ! je ne voulais pas que ce soit gnangnan mais quand même romantique (car c'est vrai que l'on est un peu bête quand on est amoureux…) bref c'était dur et j'espère que cela vous as plu.

Ha oui j'oubliais : gardez bien en tête la phrase énigmatique de la lettre de Gobesang, ce sera important pour la suite.

Bisous a tous.


	13. Intrigues : 1ère partie

  
Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! encore une fois je vous remercie mille fois pour les reviews ! vous êtes adorables et cela me fait très plaisir d'apprendre que vous aimez ma fic ! (gros bisous à Bee !) 

Autre grande nouvelle ! j'ai fini "Harry Potter and the half blood prince" ! (je suis bilingue en anglais)

Je l'ai acheté le jour d'après le sortie et fini en moins de 48h (dont une partie sur l'autoroute car j'étais en vacances ! Il est génial vous allez voir. Je ne vous dis rien mais on en apprend vraiment beaucoup plus sur tous les personnages et sur Severus Rogue en particulier. Par contre JK Rowling continue dans sa lancée de HP sombres : l'ambiance de ce tome 6 est définitivement une ambiance adulte, sérieuse.

Je vous conseille vivement la lecture de ce tome six en tout cas !

Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et voici la suite de "Une ombre sur mon autre".

00000000000000000000000 

Intrigues : première partie 

00000000000000000000000

La main dans la main, ils passèrent le chemin du retour à parler des dragons de différentes sortes, de leurs habitats, de la façon dont les sorciers cachent leur existence au Moldus…  
Drago confessa à Hermione qu'il avait été épaté de la performance de Harry contre le Magyar à Pointes durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers., il y a deux ans.

Lovés dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, ils passèrent des heures à parler d'eux, de leurs goûts, de leur avenir (avec l'espoir qu'il serait commun) sans se soucier du temps qui passait.

Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, tout leur paraissait simple, facile.

Drago se sentait un nouvel homme, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être avec une fille. Il surveillait ses mouvements, pour ne pas devenir trop entreprenant

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce lien si pur établi avec Hermione

Enfin vers trois heures du matin, ils se séparèrent (non sans peine) pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione sortait doucement des bras de Morphée, la tête pleine de rêves merveilleux, quand elle perçut une présence à côté d'elle.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et sentit qu'une main fraîche et rugueuse par endroits, lui caressait le joue d'un geste lent.

Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, se laissa bercer par ce contact pendant quelques instants, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Drago, assis sur le rebord de son lit, lui souriait, ses cheveux blonds très clairs lui retombant avec élégance sur le front. Derrière les traits carrés et affermis de l'homme, il avait un air angélique et juvénile.

Ce contraste faisait tout le charme du jeune homme. Ebahie, elle le contempla pendant quelques minutes.

Puis, il lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

" Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te réveiller. Tu me manquais déjà. Enfin je vais pouvoir profiter des mes avantages de préfet en chef pour t'embêter quand je voudrais."

Elle sourit en pensant que ce genre d'embêtement ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Prenant la main gauche de Drago, celle soignée en début d'année, elle la serra dans la sienne :

- "J'aurais reconnu ces doigts entre mille."

Puis, elle se redressa dans son lit.

"Je dois avoir une de ces têtes, toi, tu dois regretter le rapprochement d'hier…" ajouta elle en tentant de se lever et d'attraper sa brosse à cheveux.

Il la bloqua pur la maintenir dans les draps du lit et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

" Tu es radieuse au petit matin. Je suis tellement heureux que je te trouve encore plus belle qu'hier soir."

Il déposa sur ses lèvres asséchées par la nuit , un baiser un rafraîchissant.

Elle frissonna et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme en mettant un peu plus de fougue dans ce second baiser.

Ravi, il bascula dans le lit, l'enveloppant de ses bras pour continuer cette étreinte en position horizontale.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione émergea des oreillers, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'au réveil. Drago se releva, un peu essoufflé, les cheveux aussi en bataille.

- "Bon un peu de sérieux" dit elle d'une voix perturbée mais se voulant ferme, "On a cours dans une demie heure. Je file prendre ma douche. Déjà qu'on a raté le petit déjeuner…"

Drago sortit du lit, et défroissa son uniforme.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y suis allé quand tu dormais. J'ai dit que tu avais travaillé tard hier et que tu profitais du petit déjeuner pour te reposer encore un peu. Je t'ai aussi rapporté quelques toasts et du jus de pomme. C'est dans la salle commune sur mon bureau."

Elle sortit à son tour de la douce chaleur du lit et mit ses mains autour de la taille de Drago.

- "Mais tu es parfait comme petit ami, toi …je vais peut être te garder quelques temps…" dit elle en le taquinant.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra : " Et, tu n'as rien encore vu, j'excelle particulièrement la nuit, dans un lit, quand tous les chats sont gris…"

- "Et monsieur est poète en plus…" lui répondit elle.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou qui la fit frissonner et lui dit :

"Bon je te laisse te préparer. Je t'attends à côté".

De retour à la réalité, Hermione entama une lutte contre le temps : douche, coiffage des cheveux, brossage des dents, habillage…

Après cela il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Elle débarqua dans la salle commune, croqua dans un toast, avala une gorgée de jus de pomme et de dirigea vers la porte.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Drago. Une question la taraudait : Fallait il révéler leur relation aux autres dès ce matin ? Comment réagiraient ils ? Elle avait vraiment peur de faire du mal à Ron.

Drago observa le visage de sa chérie et comprit ses préoccupations. Il lui dit :

- " Tu penses à la réaction des autres en nous voyant ensemble?"

Elle hocha la tête. Il hésita un instant puis se lança :

-"C'est peut être mieux de contenir cette nouvelle. Harry et Ginny sont sûrement au courant vu qu'il m'ont aidé pour la surprise, mais je pense qu'il faut mieux qu'ils restent les seuls à savoir."

Il attendit la réaction de la préfète et fut soulagé de la voir sourire. Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point : mieux valait ne pas en parler tout de suite, le secret ne rendrait la situation que plus excitante.

Elle lui dit d'un ton calme :

- "Oui c'est mieux ainsi, en tous cas pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que Ginny va me poser des tas de questions."

Puis, elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte quand Drago la plaqua contre le mur la bloquant face à lui.

Il la regarda dans le fond de ses yeux noisette et dit d'un ton enfantin et capricieux :

- " Si je n 'ai pas mon bisou, je risque de ne pas être sage aujourd'hui…"

Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa fougueusement pour être sûre qu'il se souviendrait de ce baiser toute la journée.

Puis, elle sortit de la salle et lui jetant un sourire charmeur. Il la suivit, un peu abasourdi et chancelant, mais le coeur léger.

Toute la matinée, pendant les cours, ils se comportèrent en bons amis comme d'habitude, se lançant toutefois plus de sourires tendres que d'habitude.

Hermione croisa plusieurs fois le regard interrogateur et pétillant de Harry, mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui raconterais tout plus tard.

Mais le Survivant ne voulait pas attendre et essaya de la faire parler sur sa soirée avec Drago pendant le cours d'histoire de la Magie.

Binns, le professeur fantôme déblatérait d'un ton monocorde sur les migrations de centaures au 17 éme siècle, et comme d'habitude ne semblait pas se rendre compte des conversations entre les élèves qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de baisser la voix.

Dans cette ambiance détendue et avec le bruit régnant dans la salle, Hermione aurait pu sans craindre d'être entendue, se confier à Harry, surtout que Ron était à l'autre bout de la salle entrain de jeter les avions ensorcelés par la fenêtre.

Mais, elle refusa catégoriquement : les études passaient avant le plaisir et elle s'était juré de résister au pouvoir soporifique de la voix de Binns.

Elle se dit que comme c'était la dernière année à Poudlard elle voulait finir en beauté, en obtenant ses examens haut la main.

Au déjeuner, alors que le Trio se dirigeait vers la Grande salle pour rejoindre leurs amis déjà attablés, Harry prit un air terrifié et dit :

- "Oh mon dieu ! J'ai oublié ! J'ai un devoir à faire pour Rogue en Occlumency ! Il faut que je file à la bibliothèque. Tant pis pour le déjeuner. J'espère que je vais pouvoir le finir avant le cours d'Herbology de cette Aprèm."

Harry continuait en effet à prendre des leçons d'Occlumency, une fois par semaine, avec Rogue, afin d' apprendre à fermer son esprit aux tentatives de pénétrations extérieures, et surtout à celles du Mage Noir.

C'était une discipline très éprouvante émotionnellement car elle demandait une grande concentration. Le Survivant commençait toutefois à bien maîtriser ses émotions et s'améliorait si rapidement que Rogue l'avait même félicité (seulement une fois, faut pas rêver !).

Ce succès etait dû en partie à la lente normalisation des relations entre le professeur et l'élève. Le Maître des Potions se montrait moins incisif envers Harry car il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir stoppé brutalement l'enseignement de la matière en cinquième année et d'avoir ainsi contribué au désastre de l'expédition au Département des Mystères.

En réalité, le Trio soupçonnait aussi que Rogue s'était fait passer un savon par Dumbledore pour son irresponsabilité ce qui l'avait mené à reconnaître ses erreurs (secrètement car il était trop orgueilleux).

En tous cas, dans le cas présent, cette histoire de devoir semblait être l'argument idéal pour qu'Harry s'éclipse et écoute ainsi les confessions d ' Hermione .

Celle ci, comprenant d'un coup d'œil où il voulait en venir, prit sa voix de "professeur Mc Gonagall en colère" :

"Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux Harry ! Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait tout noter! Non mais quelle inconséquence ! Tu te rends compte qu ' en négligeant l'Occlumency tu ouvres tes pensées à Tu sais Qui ! Bon je vais venir t'aider sinon tu vas encore te faire punir."

Elle soupira en regardant Harry qui baissait les yeux en faisant le mauvais élève.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ron, qui, habitué aux leçons de morale de son amie, observait la scène en silence.

- " Tu peux prévenir les autres que nous ne les verrons qu'au dîner ? " demanda t elle au rouquin d'un ton mielleux.

Ron avait l'estomac qui criait famine et répondit " Bien sûr " à Hermione.

Il ne semblait pas relever le bizarre de la situation, ni le fait qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu de devoir en Occlumency auparavant.

Il les laissa et entra dans la Grande Salle. L'appel du ventre avait été plus fort.

Quand il se fut assez éloigné, Hermione se retourna vers Harry :

- "Tu es vraiment infernal. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ? "

Elle voulait paraître fâchée mais n'y arrivait pas car elle brûlait au fond d'elle même de raconter son bonheur à son meilleur ami.

Harry l'emmena comme prévu à la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu dans l'ombre au fond de la salle et firent semblant de lire un livre intitulé _Occlumency/Legilimencie : la lutte des pensées._

Ils venaient à peine d'ouvrir le livre que Ginny, essoufflée débarqua à leur table.

" Ouf, j'arrive pas trop tard j'espère ? J'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser des autres au déjeuner. J'ai prétendu être fatiguée et ils m'ont posé plein de questions sur mon état de santé…. Enfin bref, qu'est ce qu'elle a raconté ?" demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers Harry.

- "Rien encore on vient d'arriver".

Les deux complices se firent un sourire malicieux.

Hermione eut un petit rire et leur dit :

-" Ah, je vois que votre plan était bien rodé. Vous êtes pires que des comères ! "

Ginny rigola à son tour, et dit : " Le plan c'était mon idée et on ne te lâchera pas avant que tu nous ai TOUT raconté."

- "C'est vrai c'était son idée" ajouta Harry en rougissant légèrement "Moi, de toute façon, je ne suis pas tellement friand de potins…"

- "Peut être" dit Ginny "mais tu es quand même venu pour écouter Hermione. Bah c'est normal, on est célibataires donc on veut entendre les histoire d'amour des autres."

Hermione rigola en écoutant Ginny, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient là car cela prouvait qu'ils tenaient à son bonheur.

Elle leur raconta la soirée, la beauté des dragons et les remercia d'avoir participé à l'organisation de la surprise. Ses joues rosirent légèrement en arrivant à la partie du baiser et elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer leurs regards rieurs.

Ginny avait un sourire béat figé sur son visage, elle soupira et dit :

-" Oh là là ! c'était la soirée parfaite pour résumer. Je suis certaine qu'il est profondément amoureux de toi. Ca se voit tout de suite, il est si attentionné !"

Hermione sourit à la pensée que Drago pourrait être amoureux d'elle mais elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ses propres sentiments envers le garçon.

Elle savait seulement que la rouquine avait vu juste : il tenait à elle et se comportait différemment d'avec les autres filles. Les années passées, Drago, le bourreau des cœurs,enchaînait les conquêtes. Les filles défilaient dans sa chambre et en ressortaient la plus part du temps furieuses de s'être fait larguer au bout d'une nuit.

A la pensée du passé " d'expert goujat et coureur de jupons " de son petit ami, Hermione eu un rictus de désapprobation.

Mais elle était aussi secrètement très fière de l'avoir métamorphosé à ce point sans pratiquer sur lui un seul sort.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion et reporta son attention sur le conversation dans la bibliothèque.

Ses deux amis célibataires lui lançaient des sourires envieux, eux aussi voulaient probablement vivre avec quelqu'un ce qu'elle partageait avec Drago.

Hermione était sûre d'avoir vu Harry jeter un regard tendre à Ginny quand elle ne le regardait pas et vice versa. Ces deux là avait une relation d'amitié ressemblant de plus en plus à une sorte de cache-cache amoureux : Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Harry dés leur rencontre mais ce dernier, trop absorbé par la belle Cho Chang, restait indifférent aux charmes de la rousse.

L'année dernière, Cho, fatiguée de sa relation en dents de scie avec Harry, s'était jetée dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle de septième année.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, sachant toutefois que s'il avait été plus entreprenant et attentif, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Mais il est difficile de construire une relation avec une fille, quand on vient de perdre son parrain et que l'on a le plus puissant mauvais sorcier du siècle à ses trousses.

De son côté, Ginny était sortie avec plusieurs garçons (au grand désespoir de Ron qui jouait les grands frères protecteurs) sans vraiment être amoureuse.

Elle s'était remise de sa rupture avec son petit ami français et se retrouvait maintenant célibataire comme Harry.

Hermione savait que ces deux là se connaissaient par coeur et qu'ils seraient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Peut être ne s'en étaient ils pas encore aperçus ?

La sonnerie stridente annonçant le début des cours de l'après midi les sortit tous les trois de leur réflexion de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

Avant de se séparer, Hermione leur prit chacun une main et leur fit jurer de garder secrète son idylle avec Drago. Ses deux amis acquiescèrent confirmant que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour révéler cette relation aux autres. Ils échangèrent un regard significatif : "aux autres" voulait dire "surtout pas à Ron".

Pendant le cours d'Herbology, les élèves eurent la tâche compliquée et dangereuse d'extraire la sève des tiges de plantes carnivores qui ne cessaient de vouloir leur mordre les mains.

Les rires fusaient dans la serre réchauffant un peu l'atmosphère glaciale de ce début de février.

Hermione et Drago, qui ne s'étaient pas parlé de la matinée ni au déjeuner, se mirent ensemble pour les travaux pratiques.

Elle lui raconta à voix basse, pour que lui seul entende, son entrevue avec Harry et Ginny.

Tout en manipulant les plantes, ils riaient comme des gamins et frémissaient quand leurs mains se rencontraient.

Ron, qui travaillait avec Dean de l'autre côté de la serre, leur lançait des regards noirs de temps à autre. A chaque rire d'Hermione aux plaisanteries de Drago, il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau au plus profond de sa chair. C'était évident qu'il était encore amoureux de la petite brune. Le rouquin ne parlait presque pas, comme accablé par la jalousie et la peine.

Hermione se rendit compte de la fureur de Ron et mit un peu de distance entre elle et Drago, ce qui n'est pas chose facile dans une relation naissante et aussi forte que la leur.

Le blond comprit le geste de sa petite amie et n'objecta pas. Le couple était vraiment en harmonie, leurs pensées semblaient connectées sans qu'ils aient besoin de se parler.


	14. Intrigues : 2ème partie

**Note de l'auteur** : coucou à tous mes lecteurs chéris ! j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances. Moi je travaille dans un entreprise pendant tout le mois d'août mais je repart en vacances avec une amie en septembre !

Si certains d'entre vous ont lu "Harry Potter and the Half blood prince" donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait.

Voici la suite de "Une ombre sur mon autre".

Et laissez des reviews je vous en supplie ! merci et bisous !



**Intrigues : 2ème partie**



Mais les jours suivants, les deux tourtereaux redescendirent rapidement sur terre car la date menaçante du six février arrivait à grands pas.

Harry avait mis son groupe au courant des comptes rendus de Dumbledore. En effet, des plans secrets de contre attaque et des mesures de sécurité renforcées avaient été mis en place dans tous les lieux publics "à risques" : les banques Gringotts, la voie neuf trois quart, le Chemin de Traverse, le ministère, Ste Mangouste…

La veille du jour "J" , le ministère et ses agents étaient en alerte maximale bien que toutes ces mesures soient tenues secrètes pour ne pas provoquer la panique chez la communauté sorcière.

Depuis trois ans, les sorciers étaient au courant du retour de Voldemort, mais le ministère ne laissait échapper que les informations primordiales sur la lutte.

Hermione remarqua que Harry semblait très satisfait du dispositif de défense mis en place. Cela signifiait qu'on le prenait réellement au sérieux et que son aide était essentielle pour contrer Vous Savez Qui.

Le cinq février au soir "le groupe de l'affaire Gobesang" prenait son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Avec les professeurs et le ministère, ils étaient les seuls à être au courant de la menace pesant sur le lendemain. Les autres élèves mangeaient en discutant gaiement sans se soucier d'autre chose que de leur devoirs, ignorants de la dure réalité.

Les "neufs" (comme ils s'étaient eux même surnommés) dînaient dans un silence plein de sous entendus et d'angoisse.

Harry fixait son assiette de petits pois avec une telle intensité de réflexion que des volutes de fumées semblaient lui sortir des oreilles.

Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ron faisaient les mots croisés de la Gazette du Sorcier en chuchotant (en 10 lettres : bête à sabots ailés m'aimant pas les blondinets…lol).

Ginny et Luna lisaient d'un œil un article du Chicaneur sur les problèmes de personnel dans les banques Gringotts engendrés depuis le départ des Gobelins.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, ils se tenaient nerveusement la main sous la table, préférant partager leurs angoisses plutôt que de les souffrir chacun de leur côté.

Tous se jetaient de temps autre des regards inquiets et interrogateurs. Ils avaient longuement parlé du jour "J" et de ce que Voldemort pourrait tenter. Seamus les avaient même fait paniquer en leur parlant de la bombe atomique, une arme moldue horrible.

Plongés dans un doute destructeur, ils attendaient maintenant le "quelque chose" en espérant être le mieux préparés possible.

Cette nuit là, Hermione dormit mal. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit et mettait des heures à se redormir tellement les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Vers cinq heur trente du matin, après un énième réveil, elles leva , prit sa douche et s'habilla.

Au moins s'activer la faisait penser à autre chose qu'aux questions angoissantes sans réponse qui assaillaient son cerveau.

Elle prit un manuel d'Arithmancie et se rendit dans la salle commune.

Drago était là, son regard gris orage perdu dans les flammes rougeoyantes de la cheminée. Au dehors, le ciel était noir, abandonné peu à peu par la Lune et pas encore illuminé par le soleil.

-" Ca fait longtemps que tu es levé ? " lui demanda t elle pour tenter d'attendrir l'air dur figé sur le visage du jeune homme.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer et se retourna d'un geste vif. En la voyant, son expression s'adoucit aussi tôt. Sa présence rendait toute situation plus supportable . Il lui sourit adorablement.

- "Depuis une heure environ. Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Et toi ?"

-" Pareil, j'ai tournicoté dans mon lit toute la nuit."

-" Viens "lui dit il en l'invitant à prendre place près de lui sur le canapé "Autant rendre cette attente agréable."

Il avait raison, elle se sentait tout de suite mieux près de lui, plus sereine.

Elle le rejoint et ils sentirent leurs parfums se mêler. Drago commençait déjà à se demander comment il avait pu vivre sans elle pendant si longtemps.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils attendirent l'heure du petit déjeuner en sommeillant légèrement.

Enfin, à 7h30, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver les mêmes visages crispés des "9" de la veille. Le reste du groupe ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans encombres bien que Harry était sur des charbons ardents et sursautait au moindre bruit inhabituel;

En Potions, Rogue ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus : il oublia d'enlever des points aux Griffondors et ne remarqua même pas que la potion de Ron était noire solide au lieu de gris gazeux.

Le maître des Potions était dur et encore plus impassible quand il s'agissait de Voldemort.

En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il avait vu trop d'horreurs.

Juste avant le déjeuner, les "9" qui se déplaçaient ensemble comme pour être plus nombreux en cas d'attaque, furent abordés par Colin, un camarade Gryffondor qui semblait affolé.

Hermione sentit son adrénaline monter d'un seul coup en voyant la frayeur sur la visage de Colin. C'était aussi apparemment le cas du reste du groupe car leurs visages prient tous des teintes fantomatiques.

-" Harry…c'est affreux…je suis vraiment désolé…" commença Colin.

-" Quoi! Que se passe t il ?"demanda le Survivant en empoignant son camarade d'un geste sec.

-" Je …j'ai… bousillé les photos de toi que je devait mettre dans le journal du Collège!" répondit Colin l'air piteux et les larmes aux yeux.

Harry sentit son estomac se décontracter et lâcha le petit blond . Il était furieux, lança un regard noir à Colin avant de partir à grands pas vers la Tour de Gryffondor en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

L'insouciance de certains de ses camarades le révoltait.

Les huit autres entrèrent dans le grande salle en jetant un regard dédaigneux à un Colin qu'ils considéraient comme un cas désespéré.

Harry réapparut pour le cours de Métamorphose de l'après midi : le seul élément inhabituel était la distraction du professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées et , fait rarissime, elle oublia de leur donner des devoirs.

Au dîner les élèves remarquèrent l'absence de Dumbledore qui avait été justifiée par un soi disant dîner réunissant les doyens du Wizengamot. En réalité, mais cela seuls les neufs les savaient, le directeur était à Londres pour une entrevue décisive avec Griouk , le porte parole des Gobelins. Ces derniers hésitaient toujours entre les deux camps et avaient formulé des listes entières de revendications.

Harry expliqua à ses amis que Dumbledore espérait parvenir à un accord avec les Gobelins pour que ceux ci restent neutre jusqu'à la victoire de l'un ou l'autre camp.

Alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert, (un crumble aux myrtilles) le professeur Chourave vint chercher Harry car le directeur était rentré de son entrevue et l'attendait dans son bureau. Il se leva et d'un signe de tête fit comprendre aux autres qu'il les tiendraient qu courant.

Le soir les deux préfet en chef travaillaient dans leur salle commune, un peu plus décontractés au fur et à mesure qu'approchait le fin de la journée.

Hermione était assise à son bureau et faisait une fiche de révisions sur les guerres de géants en histoire de la Magie.

Drago était aussi sensé travailler mais ne cessait de jeter à la brune des regards séducteurs si bien que son parchemin était couvert de larges tâches d'encre.

Elle souriait timidement tentant de rester concentrée sur son travail et de ne pas le regarder.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ce jeu de regards, il se leva et se planta derrière la chaise ou elle était assise . Il se pencha, entoura sa taille de ses bras, dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Hermione arrêta d'écrire sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rester impassible très longtemps. Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps sous la douceurs des lèvres de Drago . Alors qu'elle se retournait pour embrasser l'objet de ses désirs, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle commune.

-" Ouvrez! C'est nous" dit la voix de Harry perçant à travers la porte.

Déçus les deux amoureux se séparèrent maudissant quelque peu l'amitié à ce moment là, et Drago alla ouvrir la porte.

Harry et Ron entrèrent rapidement. Ce dernier, bien que brouillé avec Hermione, ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aller surveiller ce que faisaient les deux préfets en chef.

-" Dumbledore n'a pas convaincu Griouk. Ils hésitent encore" lança Harry d'un ton soucieux en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Ron l'imita.

Drago et hermine se lancèrent un regard de déception et elle dit :

-" Au moins ils n'ont pas définitivement rejoint Voldemort"

-" Maigre consolation" constata Drago en soupirant;

Il eut un lourd silence puis Harry enchaîna :

-"Par contre, il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz au ministère. On reproche a Ombrage son manque de vigilance dans l'affaire Gobesang. Vous vous souvenez, c'est elle qui l'avait recommandé pour le poste de gardien à Poudlard. Elle pourrait même bien ne pas rester ministre de la Magie intérimaire bien longtemps."

-" C'est bien fait !" le coupa Hermione sur un ton de vengeance inhabituel chez elle "Je ne veux pas d'une extrémiste pour ministre ! Si elle restait en poste elle pourrait continuer à faire passer des lois rétrogrades comme celle contre les loups garous par exemple!"

Quand on parlait de Dolores Ombrage, le sang d'Hermione s'échauffait.

Elle n'avait pas pardonné la ministre pour sa méchanceté envers les élèves en cinquième année. Mais ce qui la mettait hors d'elle c'était le soin que prenait Ombrage pour décrédibiliser et oppresser tous les êtres moitiés-humains.

De nombreux amis du Trio avaient été persécutés par elle : Remus Lupin leur professeur

loup garou, Hagrid le demi géant et même Dobby et Winky, l'année passée car ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme réglementaire des elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Les trois garçons regardèrent Hermione en se demandant si elle allait se lancer dans une de ses fameuses tirades, dont elle avait le secret, en faveur de la libération des elfes de maison.

Mais la brune n'alla pas plus loin, considérant qu'il y avait plus urgent pour le moment,et s'assit à côté de Harry.

Ce dernier se lança dans le récit détaillé de son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Drago, qui ne désespérait pas un jour de pouvoir entretenir une discussion civilisée avec Ron, s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pur chercher des sucreries de chez Honeydukes. En effet, le rouquin, dont les yeux pétillèrent à la vue des friandises, attrapa avidement une sucette goût "tarte au citron".

Hermione était aux anges : dans sa salle commune entrain de discuter avec les trois garçons qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

L'initiative de Drago lui réchauffa le cœur. En tant que jeune homme de bonne famille, il savait toujours ce qui ferait plaisir à ses invités.

Elle était touchée qu'il fasse un effort pour réchauffer la guerre froide installée entre lui et un Ron hermétique à tout rapprochement.

Finalement, une demie heure plus tard, Ron lança des regards peu discrets à Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait partir. Le jeune Weasley ne voulait pas forcer une conversation ne venant pas naturellement. Etant sensé ne pas parler avec les deux préfets, la situation devenait délicate et de lourds silences s'installaient.

Puis, Harry annonça d'un ton faussement fatigué :

- " Je n'en peux plus moi" dit il en baillant aux corneilles "Je vais vous laisser…"

il se leva et se retourna vers Ron :

-" Tu viens ?"

Le rouquin, tiraillée entre son envie de fuir et celle de rester auprès d'Hermione qu'il voyait si peu, lança un regard hésitant à Harry. Puis il se leva et dit d'une voix traînante et supérieure inhabituelle :

-" Oui, je te suis;je ne suis pas fatigué mais j'ai promis à Lavande que je la laisserais m'aider en Divination.. . ça avait l'air de lui tenir tellement à cœur…"

Ron laissa sa phrase en suspens et lança un regard presque hautain aux deux préfets en chef, tout fier de prouver qu'il avait d'autres amis et qu'il pouvait très bien s'amuser sans eux.

Décidant de pousser la provocation jusqu"au bout, il attrapa le reste des Chocogrenouilles et sortit après Harry.

Une fois la porte de la salle commune refermée et le bruit des pas de Ron et Harry évanouis dans le couloir, Hermione se laissa tomber dans le un fauteuil et lâcha d'un ton irrité :

-"Il devient désagréable ! tu as vu la façon dont il nous as snobé ?"

Elle repoussa vivement ses cheveux en arrière et ajouta :

-" Eh bien si il a d'autres amis tant mieux. Comme si j'avais besoin de le voir s'empiffrer de sucreries à longueur de la journée!"

Drago s'approcha d'elle et plongeât ses yeux bleus perçants au fond de ceux noisette d'Hermione . Elle se sentit fondre sous l'intensité de son regard et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite comme à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Il lui dit posément :

-"Je sais bien que son habitude te préoccupe… bien sûr que non, tu t'en fous pas … tu voudrais que cela ne t'affecte pas , mais c'est faux. Prends ton mal en patience cela lui passera."

Elle sourit : Drago avait vraiment tout compris. Evidemment qu'elle était déçue de l'attitude de Ron surtout après les efforts et gestes amicaux de Drago.

Ravie du niveau de compréhension qu'elle avait atteint avec son petit ami, elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

L'expression du jeune homme changeant en un instant passant du sérieux au ravissement. Un petit sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il laissait les doigts fins d'Hermione se balader dans le bas de son dos.

La soirée fut tendre, pleine de baisers, de mots tendres comme pour contrebalancer le stress de la journée.

Vers 23 heures, comme si la voix de la Raison les avait rappelés à l'ordre, les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Drago raccompagna doucement et respectueusement sa mie à la porte de sa chambre.

Il fut lui même surpris de son attitude : en temps normal, il aurait déjà usé d'une de ses fameuses ruses pour attirer la jeune fille dans ses draps.

Mais, Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle était LA fille, celle qui comptait réellement.

Il voulait n'être qu'à elle et voulait qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui.

Bien sûr il la désirait et scrutait avec envie toutes les courbes délicieuses de son corps.

Drago prenait son temps, savourant chaque rire, chaque conversation chaque baiser partagé avec Hermione.

Il réalisa que son comportement s'était adapté à la nouvelle personne qu'il était devenu, quelqu'un qui avait mûri suffisamment pour ressentir de véritables sentiments.

Les deux amoureux n'étaient pas perturbés par les nouvelles émotions qui s'insufflaient en eux. Ils se laissaient porter et vivaient l'instant présent.

Tandis que mourrait le 6 février et que les deux préfets plongeaient dans le sommeil du juste, un vol de corbeaux caressait les tours du château.

Le jour tant attendu n'avait pas apporter son lot de malheurs, le monde sorcier était de nouveau plongé dans la peur.

Au fur et à mesure que le mois de février passait, les temps de loisirs se faisaient de plus en plus rares pour les 7éme année. Tous se plongeaient encore plus profondément dans leurs révisions, ce qui avait l'avantage de détourner quelque peu leurs esprits de la menace "Voldemort".

La salle commune des préfets en chef était vite devenue un endroit d'étude pour les "9" qui avaient qui s'y réunissaient presque chaque soir.

En bons hôtes et amis, Drago et Hermione étaient ravis de ces moments conviviaux et rieurs quotidiens. Parfois cependant, ils auraient aimé être seuls pour pratiquer "des activités de couple"…

Hermione était néanmoins satisfaite de la situation, personne d'autre n'était au courant pour le moment de sa relation avec Drago.

Ils prenaient d'ailleurs grand soin de se comporter en amis en public.

Comme prévu, la situation se détendit un peu avec Ron. Elle réussit même à travailler avec lui en Botanique.

Cependant Ron évitait toujours Drago comme la peste. La relation entretenue entre les deux garçons restait au niveau "crise de Cuba".

Un après midi de fin février, Harry et Hermione profitèrent d'un après midi de libre pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. En effet, le professeur Chourave s'était rendue malade après avoir goûté à une crème canari des magasins des jumeaux Weasley. Elle était allergique à l'un des composants et s'était retrouvée avec des plumes jaunes permanentes sur la tête.

Ils parcoururent non sans mal à cause de la neige la distance qui les séparait de la cabane du garde chasse. Un vent glacial et sec venant du Nord leur brûlait la peau.

En arrivant Hermione avait les lèvres bleuies et le visage rougi par le froid.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte. Elle eut un petit rire : il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, rigidifiés par le froid comme des stalagmites.

Hagrid eut juste le temps de leur ouvrir qu'ils se précipitèrent près du feu, songeant sérieusement à ne pas quitter la cabane avant le Printemps.

Le demi-géant, fidèle à lui même, les acceuillit avec chaleur et l'après midi fut des plus agréables.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent tremper dans leur thé pendant au moins une demie heure les gâteaux durs comme du béton que Hagrid se plaisait à fabriquer.

La conversation tomba inévitablement sur l'affaire Gobesang :

-"J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il n'était pas net" dit Hagrid fièrement "ce gars passe son temps à traîner dans les couloirs sans réprimander les élèves. L'autre jour, alors que Peeves remplissait de porridge un pot de fleur dans la serre n° 4, il n'a rien fait !Pas un rappel à l'ordre ! Rien! Rusard lui en aurait fait tout un fromage et aurait sans doute poursuivi Peeves dans tout le château !"

"Oui" dit Harry d'un air suspicieux "c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas bien son boulot. J'ai entendu des Serpentards l'insulter a voix haute, il n'a même pas bougé!"

Hermione , qui se réchauffait les mains près de la cheminée, se tourna vers les deux

compères :

- "Si vous voulez mon avis, Gobesang s'en fiche de son poste de gardien. C'est clair qu'il est à Poudlard pour autre chose. Il fait juste bonne figure pour ne pas être renvoyé."

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

Hagirs décida qu'il était temps d'illuminer un peu la conversation et se leva en souriant.

Il ouvrit un large placard en bois et en sortit un bocal en verre qui contenait des gros gâteaux suspects de couleur verte et rouge.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-"Dobby et Winki sont venus me rendre visite hier "annonça le géant "Ils m'ont conseillé de me diversifier en pâtisseries, d'essayer d'autres ingrédients, d'autres saveurs, bref je me suis dit qu'ils avaient sans doute raison vu qu'il en connaissent un rayon question cuisine. "

Il posa le bocal sur la table et l'ouvrit.

-"Voici un prototype " dit il le visage radieux " Ce sont des cookies menthe-fraise !"

L'estomac des deux élèves qui tentait déjà avec difficulté de digérer les gâteaux plâtre aurait bien dit stop. Mais en bons amis, Harry et Hermione acceptèrent de goûter aux prototypes.

Le goût était chimique, presque irréel. Il n'y avait que Hagrid pour inventer ces drôles assortiments de saveurs.

Le demi-géant enchaîna, un sourire aux lèvres :

-" Au fait Hermione, c'était bien ta petite promenade sous les étoiles, et… sous les dragons ?"

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et failli se casser une dent sur son biscuit. Elle jeta un regard noir à Harry.

-"Je te jure que j'ai rien dit ! " répondit celui ci sur la défensive.

-" C'est moi qui vous ai vu ce soir là" répondit calmement Hagrid "je n'allais pas rater une occasion aussi exceptionnelle!"

Les yeux du garde chasse pétillaient comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa passion pour les créatures magiques.

Puis son visage s'attendrit

-" Tu as bien choisi.. elle a bien mûri notre petite fouine …"

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et Hagrid lança un regard paternel à Hermione.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'appréciait pas le regard niais d'Hagrid, celui que les parents attendris jettent sur leur fille quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle devient une jeune femme. Pourquoi les adultes observent ils toujours les adolescents comme des bêtes curieuses et pourquoi veulent ils à tout prix sonder ce qui leur passe par la tête ?

Hermione eut un sourire gêné et baissa les yeux.

Harry, ayant très bien compris l'embarras de son amie, brisa le silence :

"Attends Hermione," dit il d'une voix malicieuse "Hagrid te charrie mais il ne t'as pas raconté ce qu'il a fait à Noel dernier …"

Hermione leva les yeux, très intéressée :

"C'est vrai, on ne vous a pas vu de toutes les vacances !"

ce fut au tour d'Hagrid de détourner son regard :

-"Je….. j'avais des affaires professionnelles à régler " dit il précipitamment en rougissant, ce qui était rare chez lui.

-" Mais bien sûr " ajouta Harry d'un ton sarcastique "Et moi je suis fiancé avec Pansy Parkinson !"

Hagris rougit de plus en plus mais soudain éclata d'un rire joyeux mais grave comme un grognement d'ours :

"Très bien "dit il " Je me rends .Je vais vous raconter : j'ai passé les vacances en France chez Olympe. Il se trouve que nous nous sommes rapprochés, surtout depuis notre voyage chez les géants."

Il avait raconté cela d'un ton ferme mais dans lequel on pouvait déceler tout de même l'excitation propre à tout début de relation.

Hermione sourit et serra avec tendresse la main du géant :

-" Je suis tellement contente pour vous. "

Harry avait son regard habituel, doux, tendre amical envers Hagrid, un regard qui ne laissait rien transparaître de sa frustration intérieure.

Mais Hermione n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir ce que ressentait son ami aux cheveux d'ébène.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, était il condamné a être privé d'amour toute sa vie ?

Le destin lui avait cruellement enlevé tous les êtres les plus proches de lui.

Hermione sentit un sentiment de révolte monter en elle : de tous, Harry était ben celui qui méritait la tendresse des autres.

Le cœur serré à la pensée de cette injustice, elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire comme si il avait compris son cheminement de pensée.

Enfin, vers dix huit heures, les deux camarades quittèrent la cabane, les poches pleines de gâteaux prototypes qu' Hagrid leur avait donné pour qu'ils les distribuent.

Ils pensèrent sur le coup que ce serait vraiment un cadeau empoisonné que de faire partager leur expérience culinaire avec quiconque.

Sur le chemin du retour :

« Alors comme ça madame Maxime a retourné sa veste ! » dit Hermione « elle a accepté de reconnaître enfin qu'elle a du sang de géant dans les veines »

« oui » dit Harry « mais je comprends qu'elle ait tenu à garder cela secret…quand on vit la discrimination dont son victimes les géants…l'anonymat c'est le bonheur ! »

Et il sourit, lui qui ne connaissait pas l'anonymat.

Hermione lui sourit et dit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gravir les marches du château :

- « en tous cas j suis contente pour lui. Il va enfin sortir un peu de sa solitude »

Harry ne savait que dire : la solitude, il connaissait.

Hermoine lui prit alors le bras avec douceur juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la grande Salle.

Leurs yeux émeraudes et noisette se croisèrent.

Elle lui lança un regard tendre mêlé d'admiration et de compassion.

Leurs pensées se rencontrèrent et ils se comprirent.

Les yeux un peu brillants sous l'intensité du moment, elle se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« je suis toujours a tes côtés, moi »

« je sais » répondit il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle eu un moment d'amertume en se séparant de lui et se demanda pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il à être aussi dur envers Harry.

Ne voulant pas l'accabler, elle sourit faiblement et ils allèrent dîner.


	15. Intrigues : 3ème partie

**Note de l'auteur** : coucou à tous. Désolée pour le retard . pour me faire pardonner je vous mets deux chapitres ! Je vous embrasse bien fort et espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ! bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires ! merci.

000000000000000000000

**Intrigues : troisième partie**

000000000000000000000

Hermione retrouva son entrain en croisant le sourire aimant et joyeux de Drago auprès de qui elle s'assit.

Un samedi soir, les « huit » (et non les neuf car Ron n'était pas venu prétextant la fatigue) étaient de nouveau réunis dans la Salle commune des préfets en chef pour une soirée « révisions ».

Ginny assise par terre en tailleur, interrogeait Harry sur ses cours d'histoire de la magie :

« 1781 ? » demanda t elle

« attends, ne me dis rien je vais trouver…Smith est nommé ministre de la magie ! » annonça t il d'un air conquérant.

Elle leva les eux au ciel en un signe d'exaspération.

« non ! c'est l'année où est passé le décret sur le contrôle du commerce des oeufs de dragon. »

Harry afficha une min désespérée. La rouquine lui lança un regard tendre et lui mit la main sous le menon pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« je continue ? » demanda t elle, sa longue chevelure de feu retombant avec grâce sur ses épaules.

« bien sûr » répondit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ayant assisté de loin à cette scène, Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer : Ginny de façon toujours subtile offrait à Harry cette dose de tendresse qui lui manquait tant.

Les yeux de la préfète firent le tour de la salle commune : l'ambiance était chaleureuse, on se sentait au chaud, protégé (en partie par ce qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors).

Des feuilles de cours et des manuels étaient éparpillés sur le sol ainsi que des assiettes de gâteaux et des verres de us de citrouille.

Seamus et Dean s'exerçaient à transformer une chaussure en lévrier. Tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu jusqu'ici était une basquet qui courait dans tous les sens en aboyant.

Drago et Luna avaient une discussion animée sur la presse magique qu'ils trouvaient tous deux pas assez variée.

Drago paraissait concentré mais ses yeux riaient en silence en entendant la blonde raconter les aberrations et fausses nouvelles que son père publiait dans « le chicaneur ».

« si ! si ! » insistait Luna « je t'assure que mon père connaît un homme qui a apprit à faire de la danse classique à un hippogriff ! »

« mais je te crois » répondit le blond en s'efforçant de ne as rire bien que son esprit cartésien était perturbé.

De son côté, Hermione expliquait à Neville ses erreurs dans sa potion de Tristesse. Il avait mélangé racines de betterave et racine de mandragore car sus l'œil rapace de Rogue l ne faisait que des bêtises tellement il était nerveux.

Sa potion était devenue un breuvage d'allégresse. Rogue s'étant rendu compte de l'erreur, avait obligé Neville a la goûter et ce dernier avait ri aux éclats pendant plus d'une heure.

Il en avait encore mal aux côtes.

Vers 23h30, les invités partirent tous ensemble, mais une fois devant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, Neville se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa baquette chez les préfets.

« tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? « demanda Harry qui marchait bras dessus bras dessous avec Ginny.

« non » répondit Neville « j'y vais seul. Je vous rejoint dans un quart d'heure. »

il ne voulait pas passer pour un trouillard devant des meilleurs potes mais marcha quand même d'un pas rapide et nerveux dans les couloirs.

Il frappa faiblement à la porte de la Salle Commune (il avait toujours peur de déranger…)

Et ce fut le cas.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui s 'offrait à ses yeux :

Drago, en tee-shirt sans manches allongé sur le canapé et sur Hermione, vêtue uniquement d'un débardeur. Tous les deux s'embrassaient avec fougue.

Neville bafouilla, gêné, son visage ayant pris une teinte cramoisie :

« je ……….heu….j'avais juste oublié ma baquette mais c'est pas grave je repasserais…. »

Se rendant compte de la présence de leur ami, Hermione repoussa Drago en arrière et se leva en défroissant sa jupe. En une seconde elle décida d'oublier les minauderies et de rire de la situation.

« attends Neville, ne soit pas bête » dit elle en le faisant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. « au moins maintenant tu es au courant ».

Drago, pas embarrassé le moins du monde (la légendaire assurance Malfoy…) sourit aussi à Neville pour dédramatiser la situation.

Neville, rassuré, se lança :

« alors comme ça…vous deux…. »

« hé oui « dit Drago « elle n'a pas su résister à mon charme »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- « ni moi au sien » ajouta t il rapidement en échangeant un sourire complice avec son intello préférée.

Hermione rougit subitement en pensant que Neville qui la voyait en élève studieuse et sérieuse devait maintenant la considérer en femme.

- « ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda t il

« depuis mi janvier » répondit Drago « mais il n'y a que Harry et Ginny qui sont au courant et on apprécierait vraiment que tu n'en parles à personne ».

« oui » surenchérit Hermione avec un air sérieux « si tu as peur de ne pas tenir ta langue on eut te jeter un sort d'Oubliettes… ».

« non, non, » dit Neville en l'arrêtant « ça me fait plaisir d'être au courant. Vous allez bien ensemble. Je garde cela pour moi. »

Les deux tourtereaux se reprirent la main et dirent « merci » à l'unisson.

Neville sourit, attendri par ce tableau, puis ajouta :

-« bon faut que j'y aille. Les autres vont se demander ce que je fais. Bonne nuit…. ».

Et avec un dernier regard plein de sous entendus, il sortit de la Salle Commune.

« encore un de plus au courant » dit Hermione en soupirant « je me demande si ils vont percer notre secret chacun à leur tour. »

« c'est pas grave ma puce. Le mieux est d'y aller progressivement. »

Elle sourit avec espièglerie, puis prenant de l'assurance, le tira par le col du tee-shirt et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Drago, l'esprit en feu (et dans d'autres parties inférieures sans doute) prolongea le baiser.

Il mordillait les lèvres de la brune avec sensualité tout en effleurant ses hanches du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna et se plaqua contre son torse comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Après quelques échanges passionnés, il l'emmena près d'une fenêtre embuée à cause du contraste entre la chaleur de la pièce et le froid du dehors.

Il essuya la buée avec le revers de sa main.

La nuit était noire de basalte et la seule source de lumière était un quartier de lune finement dessiné sur le ciel sombre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, leur visages faiblement illuminés par la blancheur de l'astre.

« pour mon petit cerveau, voici une devinette » commença t l en lui parlant à l'oreille.

« Douce auréole dorée dans l'encre de la Nuit

Elle inspire les soupirants auprès de leur mies

Elle est le compagnon nocturne de l'écrivain

Sa muse couleur soleil, guide vers le lendemain

Porteuse d'espoir et d'assurance pour les vivants,

Pleine elle cause aux loups garous beaucoup de tourments,

Aux vampires elle inspire tant crainte que soumission,

Son absence protège les méfaits des pires félons. »

(copyright judepom. All rights reserved)

Elle se retourna vers lui : « le poète et la Lune, ensemble éternel »

Il sourit et dit : « moi et ma chérie, ensemble immuable »

Le mois de mars approchait et l'hiver se faisait moins rigoureux. La neige fondait doucement sous les faibles rayons du soleil se décidant enfin à pointer son nez.

Les arbres perdaient peu à peu leur allure rachitique et se couvraient des premiers bourgeons annonciateurs du printemps.

Hermione et Drago passaient beaucoup de temps à réviser ou à discuter avec Harry, Ginny et parfois Neville. Le secret unissant les cinq camarades les avaient rapproché. Harry et Ginny jetaient des regards attendris devant le tableau de l'idylle de leurs amis comme pour fixer dans leur esprit un modèle de relation amoureuse.

Les cours continuaient selon leur habitude bien que tout le monde remarqua que Rogue semblait fatigué et un peu las de s'acharner sur les élèves.

Harry disait même sur un ton sarcastique : « si on enlève la tracasserie Voldemort, la vie est plutôt douce à Poudlard ». Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai : quel bonheur que de ne pas avoir à se soucier des ennuis de la vie adulte. Les septième année se délectaient de ces derniers mois dans le monde de l'enfance, celui ou tout était pris en charge par l'école avant le grand envol vers les responsabilités à la fin de l'année.

Un dimanche matin, les rayons du soleil au zénith berçaient le visage calme et ensommeillé de Drago. Celui ci papillonna des paupières et se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit pour s'accorder encore quelques minutes de somnolence.

Il aperçut vaguement sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Les aiguilles indiquaient 12h30.

« houla ! » pensa t il « si je n me lève pas bientôt je vais rater tous les repas de la journée »

il s'étira comme un chat dans les draps chauds du lit. Une fois sous la douche, les perles d'eau chaudes achevèrent de réveiller son corps engourdi.

Il enfila un jean bleu clair (Hermione l'avait convaincu de se mettre aux vêtements moldus, plus pratiques que les longues robes noires de sorciers), un tee-shirt manches longues marron et revêtit sa cape scolaire.

En effet sous la pression des élèves, Dumbledore avait autorisé les habits moldus le week-end sous les capes des uniformes des différentes maisons.

En entrant dans la salle Commune vide, Drago trouva un petit mot d'Hermione sur son bureau :

« Bon réveil mon Dragon

tu avais l'air si paisible que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je suis avec Luna et Ginny dans le parc. On veut essayer de relooker Luna (y a du travail mais c'est pas sans espoir !)

peut être te verrais je au déjeuner ?

bisous d'amour

ta puce. »

Drago sourit. Des paroles tendres comme ça ne pouvaient annoncer qu'une journée radieuse.

Il verrouilla les portes des chambres et celle de la Salle Commune(avec les mini- mangemorts on est jamais trop prudent) et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient remplies d'élèves somnolents, ce qui fit penser à Drago qu'il ne devait as être le seul à avoir fait la grasse matinée.

Les professeurs déjeunaient en discutant d'une façon conviviale. Seul le professeur Rogue semblait perdu dans son assiette de potage et dans ses pensées. Le visage creusé par la fatigue, il avait un coude sur la table et se tenait la tête pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe. Cette position désinvolte était carrément inhabituelle chez le Maître des Potions.

Drago détourna son attention et aperçut ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Il alla s'asseoir entre Neville et Seamus (si il était trop souvent à côté d'Hermione cela aurait paru suspect).

De toute façon Ron n'était pas là mais rigolait avec Justin à la table des Poufsouffles.

Le rouquin avait pris ces dernières semaines de plus en plus l'habitude de traîner et de déjeuner avec les Poufsouffles. Le Trio était en cours d'implosion.

Harry, d'humeur morose car délaissé par son meilleur ami, s'était rapproché de Neville et passait même du temps à discuter avec Drago, surtout de musique car ils aimaient tous les deux le rock moldu californien (vive les Red Hot Chili Peppers !)

Drago se servit de Haddock pané et de petits pois quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa cheville droite. Il leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une Hermione au sourire charmeur.

Elle était radieuse avec se cheveux relevés t ses boucles qui re tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire et entre prit de prolonger le contact sous la table.


	16. Intrigues : 4ème partie

**Note de l'auteur **: comme promis voici un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ! j'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub pour mon prochain one shot "Ne me quitte pas". Allez le voir please ! il sera bientôt publié !

Je précise aussi que "Une ombre sur mon autre a été écrite AVANT la sortie de "the half blood prince".

Gros bisous à tous !

000000000000000000

**Intrigues : 4ème partie**

000000000000000000

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, le petit groupe pris le chemin de la Salle Commune des préfets pour finir leurs devoirs.

A 15H45, Drago se leva, prit Hermione à part, et lui murmura tout bas :

« bon j'y vais ma puce, je ne n veux pas être en retard. Déjà qu'il n'avait as l'air en forme au déjeuner… »

« oui, vas y, à tout à l'heure… » dit elle avec une furieuse envie de lui donner un baiser.

« allez embrasse la, idiot ! » lança soudain Harry.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent tout à coup que ils étaient observés.

Mais c'était sans danger car il n'y avait que Harry et Ginny dans la pièce.

Drago se pencha et effleura les lèvres de la brune qui se mit à rougir violemment.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, salua Harry et Ginny et sortit de la salle Commune.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il se remémora l'invitation à prendre le thé du professeur Rogue il y a deux jours. L'homme l'avait retenu après un de ses cours pour fixer un rendez vous car il voulait lui faire part de choses importantes.

Drago avait toujours apprécié le maître des Potions et vice versa. Malgré ses bonnes notes en potions il s'était souvent demandé d'où venait la prévoyance de Rogue à son égard.

Il se demandait d'où venait la relation presque amicale qu'entretenait son père et et son professeur. Relation assez illogique compte tenu que les deux hommes appartenaient à des camps opposés et ennemis.

Est ce qu'elle cette amitié était fausse ? du chiqué ?

Drago arriva devant la porte du bureau situé dans les sombres cachots.

Il cogna à la porte.

« entrez Drago » dit une voix grave rapidement reconnaissable.

Tiens ! ce n'est plus « monsieur Malfoy » ?

Rogue était assis à son bureau entrain de corriger des parchemins, ce qui d'habitude ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur. Il considérait que la plus part des devoirs étaient des torchons (sauf ceux de Drago et d'Hermione, n'ayant que peu de sympathie pour la jeune fille, il ne pouvait tout de même pas nier qu'elle faisait du très bon travail).

« asseyez vous » dit Rogue en montrant à Drago une chaise en face de son bureau.

Drago s'assit et Rogue porta directement son attention sur lui. Il poussa sa pile de parchemins d'un côté de son bureau et fixa le jeune homme avec des yeux fatigués.

« thé ? » demanda t il alors d'un ton plus enjoué. Il prit sa baquette et fit apparaître une bouilloire fumante, deux tasses et une assiette de scones aux raisins.

La conversation commença alors et Rogue attaqua dans le vif du sujet, n'étant pas homme à perdre son temps.

« je vous ai demandé de venir car je voulais vous faire part de mes activités au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix » dit il.

« vous avez repris votre rôle d'espion auprès du mage Noir, professeur ? » demanda Drago tout de suite intéressé.

« oui , je vois que vous nouveaux amis et plus qu'amis vous ont mis au courant »

Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait : Rogue savait sa relation avec Hermione.

Rogue esquissa un sourire :

« ne soyez pas surpris, je sais observer. » il fit une pause puis continua : « je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il est positif que vous soyez sorti de votre solitude de début d'année même si ce commentaire peut vous paraître surprenant venant de moi, l'homme qui conçoit toutes les relations humaines comme un combat. Mais avec mon passé noir, ce n'est pas surprenant, déformation professionnelle … »

« je peux vous oser une question ? » demanda Drago qui trouvait son professeur beaucoup plus sociable en dehors du contexte d'un cours.

« allez y »

« je me lance : pourquoi le mage noir vous fait il confiance ? ne se doute il pas que vous êtes en réalité au service de l'Ordre ?

Drago avait dit tut cela d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle et attendait maintenant avec appréhension la réaction de son interlocuteur. Peut être que ses questions était trop personnelles ? Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude e se confier a quiconque (sauf peut être Dumbledore).

Drago réalisa rapidement qu'il était allé trop loin et se crispa en attendant les foudres de son professeur.

Mais elle n'arrivèrent pas. Rogue soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il leva les eux vers Drago, vers ce jeune homme qui avait si bien cerné la situation.

« cela me désole de vous dire ça mais vous parlez comme quelqu'un qui connaît bien les pratiques des Mangemorts… »

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit avec une expression presque paternelle sur le visage.

« j'aurais préféré que vous restiez un jeune homme insouciant, uniquement préoccupé des futilités de l'adolescence, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Pour répondre à vos questions : non le Mage noir ne me fait plus confiance, mais il tente de se servir de moi comme espion ans l'autre sens : pour espionner les activités de l'Ordre en fait. Je ne lui suis plus vraiment utile mais il espère encore me soutirer des informations un jour ou l'autre. »

Rogue se leva et soupira a nouveau. Il semblait éreinté, plus las que jamais de cette vie infernale qu'il menait depuis le retour de Voldemort il y a trois ans.

Drago pouvait lire dans ses yeux que Rogue subissait les colères du Mage et les haines des mangemorts qui devaient le considérer en traître.

« quand j'avais votre âge je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'erreur d'accepter la Marque. Je pensais entrer dans une famille, avoir des amis. Au lieu de ça je suis tombé dans les abysses de la haine humaine »

Un voile noir de terreur passa devant les yeux du maître des Potions. Drago connaissait bien ce regard, celui qui révèle que l'on est hanté par les tortures subies, et pour Rogue par ses mauvais choix de jeunesse.

Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que les souvenirs de l'été dernier lui revenait à toute vitesse à l'esprit : il se voyait recroquevillé sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleur : n'attendant qu'une seule chose : que la douleur cesse ou que la mort le prenne.

Maintenant il se sentait lié au professeur Rogue, lié par la connaissance physique du sortilège « doloris ».

Rogue eut un mouvement de retrait en s'apercevant qu'il parlait des ses malheurs à Drago. Il tenta difficilement de remettre son masque d'impassibilité habituelle.

Mais presque apaisé par le silence de son élève, il reprit :

« je vous ai convoqué surtout pour vous inciter à la prudence. En effet, j'ai parlé avec votre mère qui après m'avoir copieusement insulté, m'a parlé de vous. Elle vous laisse le manoir et la fortune de son mari., par contre le Mage Noir lui a fait jurer de vous éliminer à la première occasion. »

« oui je sais » répondit Drago gravement « je continue à recevoir ses lettres. Elle est de plus en plus virulente, surtout depuis qu'elle a appris que je me suis fait de nouveau amis……..et pas ceux qu'elle espérait. Mais tant que je suis à Poudlard je n crains rien, c'est pour après que je m'inquiète. »

Rogue eut un sourire triste et dit :

« je sais que vous êtes un grand garçon Drago. Je voulais juste vous inciter à la prudence. Nous n'aimerions pas que les événements de l'été dernier se reproduisent. »

« hé bien votre sollicitude à mon égard me touche beaucoup. »

Ces deux hommes que l'on avait si longtemps appelé « les deux glaçons de Poudlard » semblaient se détendre en partageant leurs peurs.

« mettez vos amis au courant de ce que je vous ai dit. C'est préférable surtout si les mangemorts tentent de s'en prendre à eux pour vous faire du mal » ajouta Rogue.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait bien que son lien avec Hermione mettait celle ci plus en danger que jamais.

L'entretien était terminé. Rogue se rassit en commença de nouveau à corriger ses copies

Drago sortit en silence du bureau, le cœur étonnamment léger. Parler avec un adulte de sa situation précaire était rassurant, surtout maintenant que ses parents n'étaient plus là pour le guider.

Le soir après le dîner il raconta à Hermione son entretien de l'après midi.

« c'est étonnant qu'il se soucie autant de ce qui t'arrive… » dit elle l'air rêveur. « il te donne même des conseils alors que ce n'est pas dans sa nature n'intervenir dans la vie des autres….sauf pour en faire un enfer…. »

Elle eut un rire moqueur.

Drago était debout, le dos appuyé contre le montant de la cheminée et fixait le tapis les sourcils froncés.

Hermione reprit :

« tu comprends, on avait toujours pensé que tu étais son chouchou par ce que tu étais bon en Potions, par ce qu'il connaissait ton père ou par ce que tu appartenais à la maison des Serpentards….je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Rogue. »

« je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à cet après midi » répondit Drago en relevant la tête « il n'est jamais venu chez nous. En fait c'est plutôt cette année qu'il se soucie de mon sort, par ce que je suis livré à moi même. »

« je suis là moi…je ne te quitterais pas… »

« je sais bien sûr » il la prit dans ses bras « mais ça me touche sa gentillesse…ç faisait longtemps qu'un adulte ne m'avait pas parlé de cette manière. J'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Tu comprends ? »

« bien sûr » répondit elle calmement « c'est un peu comme Harry et Lupin. Il est comme ton tuteur ou ton guide, enfin quelque chose comme ça… »

Drago lui sourit et la fit s'asseoir a côté de lui sur le canapé. Puis il continua :

« ça m'a serré le cœur en le voyant si las de la situation… »

« oui » enchaîna t elle « lui qui est d'habitude si froid, si vindicatif avec les élèves…ce changement en a surpris pus d'un . »

Il y eut une pause pendant la quelle on n'entendait plus que le feu crépiter et le vent de mars souffler au dehors.

Puis Hermione continua les yeux dans le vide :

« il faut avouer que Rogue est quand même un personnage difficile à cerner. Si hermétique. Si distant. Avant ces dernières semaines, je pensais que rien au monde ne serais capable de l'atteindre. »

« hum…c'est vrai » dit Drago « il a du courage de se battre. Il le fait aussi pour nous. Ainsi il rachète ses fautes de jeunesse mais il garde ses activités au sein de l'Ordre secrètes comme si il voulait que personne ne soit au courant de ses sacrifices. »

Hermione sourit alors qu'une pensée amusante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Rogue est une sorte de anti-Lockhart, son opposé. L'un aime l'attention, les flashs la popularité alors qu'il n'a jamais réalisé d'exploit et l'autre préfère l'ombre, l'anonymat alors que ses sacrifices sont réels. »

« quelle analyse psychologique, ma puce ! tu devrais écrire une thèse du style : _Analyse et classification des types de comportement des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal »_

Elle se leva arborant un air faussement fâché.

« alors d'après toi je ne suis qu'un cerveau qui ne sait s'amuser ? » lui demanda t elle en le taquinant.

Celui ci compris où elle voulait en venir et décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Il se mit genoux devant elle et d'un ton de preux chevalier, déclama :

« pardonnez ma Mie la malignité de mon langage mais décrire vos vertus est tâche ardue tant elles sont en grand nombre »

Hermione se retint d'exploser de rire et le laissa à son lyrisme soudain. Il continua :

« Sachez que mon affection pour vous est et restera éternelle telles le sont les étoiles enchanteresses sur la voûte céleste ».

Il y eut un silence et ils explosèrent de rire en même temps.

Drago se remit debout et se rapprocha d'Hermione tel un prédateur à l'affût. Il se pencha et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« et si nous concrétisions mon affection à ton égard… » lui sussura t il.

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était irrésistible avec ses cheveux argent, ses yeux comme le ciel avant la tempête. Hermione passe ses mains autour de sa taille, puis les remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou. En entreprenant de tâter avec force la plastique parfaite du jeune homme.

Puis soudain elle entendit deux petites voix dans sa tête :

« vas y ! croque le ! embrasse le sauvagement tu en as tellement envie ! » lui dit la Luxure.

« non ! le travail avant le plaisir. Vous étiez sensés rattraper le retard de Drago pour l'A.D ce soir ! » lui dit la Raison.

« N'écoute pas cette vieille peau ! » reprit la Luxure « elle ne sait que parler travail et responsabilités. Regarde le avec son corps parfait. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il t'empoigne et te jettes sur le canapé ? »

« non mais ça va pas ! » coupa la Raison « la préparation contre Voldemort c'est pas plus important ! »

Cette dernière réplique acheva de convaincre Hermione qui repoussa gentiment Drago et alla s'asseoir à son bureau .

« ha ! quand même ! » râla la Raison.

« allez, mon Dragon » dit elle gentiment « il faut être sérieux. On avait dit que ce soir je te ferais réviser le Patronus et il faut aussi que tu apprennes à combattre l'Impérius. La dernière fois tu te souviens ? je t'ai ordonné de manger toutes les madeleines sur la table et tu n'as pas résister plus d'une minute ! »

« oui mais c'était délibéré. J'avais faim » grogna Drago dans sa légendaire mauvaise foi.

Hermione rigola : il la faisait toujours rire, même en faisant la tête de mule.

Finalement il se soumit au programme. Ravie elle se leva et se mit derrière une armoire située dans un recoin de la salle commune. L'armoire était vide mais contenait un Epouvantard, créature idéale pour s'entraîner à conjurer le sort du Patronus, celui qui repousse les Détrakeurs.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant une heure, Drago maîtrisant de mieux en mieux le sort. Son Patronus avait la forme d'un serpent à lunettes, animal rapide, plein de malice (il n'avait pas été Serpentard pour rien !).

« super ! » lança Hermione alors que Drago repoussait le détrakeur impeccablement pour la sixième fois. « tu es très doué. Le souvenir que tu as choisi doit être particulièrement heureux. »

Le blond souriait et lui lança à travers la pièce :

« c'est par ce que le souvenir heureux que j'ai choisi c'est celui de notre premier baiser. »

Elle franchit l'espace les séparant.

« j'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'en parler…. » lui dit elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Hermione fidèle a elle même, lança :

« Bon, on passe à l'Impérius ? »

« Moui « répondit Drago un peu déçu que la soirée continue sur sa lancée studieuse.

Dumbledore avait autorisé le Trio à pratiquer l'Impérius sur les élèves membres de l'A.D pour leur apprendre à combattre les effets du sort redoutable permettant de contrôler complètement les faits et gestes d'un individu.

« tu es prêt ? » lança Hermione « un . …deux ….trois ……Império ! »

Drago sentit son esprit se vider totalement de toute pensée. Il n'avait plus aucune envie. Il était comme un pantin attendant les ordres.

Soudain, il entendit la voix mielleuse d'Hermione qui lui disait sur un ton déterminé : _enlève moi mon chemisier…_

Aïe ! Drago était coincé : il fallait qu'il combatte les ordres d'Hermione mais cela se révélait tâche ardue quand ceux ci était le reflet des ses propres désirs.

Il se sentait tiraillé de toutes parts. Hermione était vraiment coquine sur ce coup !

Elle exagérait. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Il recula d'un pas en arrière et s'accrocha à un accoudoir de fauteuil pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. La lutte était terrible.

Puis en une seconde, tout redevint clair, ses pensées lui revenaient à toute allure . Hermione avait levé le sort.

Ravie, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« génial ! tu l'as combattu ! c'est vraiment un grand pas en avant ! »

« oui » répondit il un peu grognon « mais tu a été vache avec l'ordre… »

« je sais mais je voulais vraiment que tu trouves la force de la combattre. Il faudra quand même que tu t'entraînes avec Harry car il est plus fort à contrer que moi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

« c'est fini pour ce soir. » lui dit elle en lui caressant le cou.

Drago, ravi, se dit que finalement la soirée allait bien se terminer….

Mais il avait tort.

Au moment où il basculait sur Hermione sur le canapé, un hibou tapa du bec contre un des carreaux de la fenêtre.

Hermione tenta de se relever mais Drago lui attrapa doucement les mains et les mit contre son torse. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et lui murmura entre deux baisers : « plus tard… »

Hermione, noyée dans l'odeur de Drago qu'elle aimait tant (sapin des bois !) repoussa sa tête en arrière, et pendant qu'il lui embrassait le cou, elle chuchota :

« là tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté »

« j'adore Baudelaire » lui dit il.

« tu connais les poètes moldus ? » demanda t elle étonnée

« oui » répondit Drago « mais il devait bien avoir un peu de magie en lui pour écrire de si jolies choses… »

« tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder l'un l'autre, les yeux rieurs et amoureux ; quand un autre« tac tac ! » les sortit de leur rêverie.

Drago poussa un soupir d'énervement et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser Hermione se lever.

« oui oui ! j'arrive ! pas la peine de casser le carreau ! » grogna Hermione au hibou qui s'excitait derrière la fenêtre.

Il était brun, presque noir et portait une lettre scellée avec de la cire couleur rouge sang.

Drago se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés et les yeux pleins d'une peur réveillée soudainement.

Tous deux connaissaient ce sceau si redouté où figuraient les initiales N.M en lettres gothiques.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Narcissa s'acharnait à ne pas les laisser tranquille, à entretenir leurs peurs.

Drago prit la lettre et la décacheta d'un geste vif, presque colérique ;

_Alors comme ça on traîne avec les Sang de Bourbe !_

_Tu es vraiment la honte de la famille Drago !_

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas , nous allons remédier rapidement à la situation : tes petits copains vont tellement souffrir qu'ils voudront que l'on les tue. Et après on trouveras bien du temps pour s'occuper de ton cas. Les traîtres finissent toujours par payer. Tu ne te souviendras plus de tes joies ni de tes peines, seulement des tortures que tes amis auront enduré par ta faute._

_Et ce sera long _..._ juste histoire de faire durer le plaisir…._

_A bientôt._

N.M 

Drago tenait la lettre du bout des doigts comme si elle était venimeuse.

Il avait beau faire, les paroles de sa mère l'atteignaient dans ses peurs les plus intimes.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione anxieux aussi face à ces menaces mais déterminé et dégageant une force qui le surprit.

Le silence de la salle résonnait à leurs oreilles. C'était intenable.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione : en se rapprochant d'elle il la mettait en danger. Il revoyait dans son esprit les images de ce cauchemar qu'il avait si souvent fait ces derniers mois : Hermione accroupie dans un cachot le visage déformé par la douleur et sa mère debout, sa baquette lançant une éblouissante lumière verte.

Il frissonna à cette image. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et tenta de le rassurer en l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Elle lui dit :

« même si Narcissa est au courant pour nous deux, je reste à ton côté quoiqu'il arrive »

Drago la regarda une lueur d'espoir a nouveau dans ses yeux bleus azur.

Il la serra fort contre son cœur et sentit une chaleur si peu familière l'envahir : celle de la douceur de se savoir aimé.

« tu es merveilleuse…j'ai tant besoin de toi » murmura t il.

« je sais » elle rigola nerveusement et il la suivit. « j'ai aussi besoin de toi ».

Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement comme pour renforcer ce lien qui les unissait déjà.

Ils décidèrent quelques minutes plus tard de se rendre chez le directeur pour lui faire part de la lettre. Après tout Narcissa faisait allusion à Hermione même si elle ne la nommait pas directement.

Ils partirent enlacés dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il était 22h15 donc ils hésitèrent un instant devant la porte du bureau se demandant s'il n'était pas trop tard pour déranger le directeur.

A ce moment, une voix chaleureuse résonna de derrière la porte : « entrez mes chers préfets ! »

Décidément Dumbledore savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans son école.

Ils entrèrent.

« que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda t il en reposant sur le bureau son roman policier moldu favori : _La mort n'oublie personne de_ Didier Daenincks.

Drago et Hermione avaient pris le soi de se séparer avant d'entrer dans le bureau mais Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil signifiant : « c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! »

Le vieux sorcier avait un don particulier pour percer les sentiments humains.

« nous sommes désolés de vous déranger si tard, Monsieur le directeur, mais nous avons reçu une lettre particulièrement menaçante de Mme Malfoy » dit Hermione.

Et elle posa la lettre sur le bureau.

Dumbledore la lut en diagonale.

Pendant ce temps, Drago fit un sourire radieux Hermione car il adorait qu'elle se réfère à leur couple en disant « nous ». Leur relation prenait alors toute son intensité.

Le directeur releva les yeux. Il semblait soucieux et ratatiné sous le coup des mauvaises nouvelles.

Il se leva et au moment où il allait se lever et rassurer les préfets et leur conseiller d'aller se coucher, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment dans un « bang » sonore.

Ginny et Harry essoufflés et les joues rouges comme des groseilles arrivèrent dans le bureau en courant.

Harry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et se tenait les côtes en soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Gobesang….. le lac…..l'eau……il parlait……..ouh….un point de côté…. »

Et il s'assit dans un fauteuil laissant la parole à Ginny qui avait repris son souffle.

« on marchait au bord du lac (elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle venait de révéler qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté le couvre feu) quand on a vu Gobesang, accroupi près de la surface de l'eau. Ses cheveux et ses habits étaient mouillés et il semblait attendre quelque chose. On s'est cachés derrière un arbre pour l'observer. Rien pendant dix minutes, puis la surface de l'eau s'est troublée et une sirène est apparue. Elle a parlé dans sa langue avec lui pendant quelques minutes . On avait l'impression que Gobesang lui expliquait quelque chose et il lui a donné un sac de Gallions. Elle l'a prit avec réticence car il insistait. Puis elle a replongé dans la lac et Gobesang est retourné au château. On a pensé que c'était très louche alors on est venus vous en parler tout de suite. »

sa tirade finie, Ginny s'assit sur les genoux de Harry qui lui sourit gentiment.

Puis les deux compères s'aperçurent de la présence des préfets.

« qu'est ce que vous faites là ? « demanda Harry étonné.

« on a reçu une lettre de mon adorable mère » répondit Drago sarcastiquement.

« ha oui ! la délicieuse Mme Malfoy, tu lui transmettras mes inimitiés . » dit Harry en rigolant.

Les quatre élèves ricanèrent devant tant d'ironie dans une situation aussi sérieuse.

Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore et attendirent sa réaction.

Celui ci se redressa dans son fauteuil et scruta les quatre compères longuement comme si il pesait la portés de ce qu'il allait dire.

« prenons les problèmes un par un : M Malfoy, ces lettres de votre mère sont devenues habituelles. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter davantage néanmoins évitez de quitter l'école après la nuit tombée, et miss Granger aussi on est jamais trop prudent. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Miss Granger mais votre mère a sans doute appris votre amitié par les parents de miss Parkinson."

Drago se sentit un peu rassuré pas ses paroles. C'est vrai il ne fallait pas dramatiser.

« oui je sais qu'en me rapprochant d'Hermione je la mets invariablement en danger, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà » dit il sur un ton un peu amer.

« arrête ! » l'interrompit Hermione « c'est ma décision ».

Elle se blottit contre lui et lui dit fermement :

« je préfère tout affronter et être avec toi pendant peu de temps plutôt que de vivre seule et dans la peur toute ma vie ».

« mon étoile » murmura t il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Il la serra contre lui.

Les trois autres dans le bureau regardèrent la scène, attendris.

Dumbledore brisa le silence et se tourna vers Harry et Ginny :

« quand aux faits que vous me rapportez, cela m'inquiète plus et je sais maintenant que mes soupçons sont confirmés . »

les jeunes le fixèrent avec intensité. Le directeur avait toujours eu le sens du spectacle et des coups de théatre.

« vous parlez de vos soupçons sur le fait qu'il soit mangemort ? »

« pas exactement mais en un sens oui…. »

il fit une pause. Tous l'écoutaient. Il reprit :

« vous savez que Voldemort tente de recruter des partisans. C'est d'ailleurs ce que les membres de l'Ordre tentent d'empêcher. Mais il veut aussi amener à la révolte certains groupes de créatures magiques doués d'intelligence… »

« il veut s'allier avec les merpeople ! » s'écria soudainement Hermione « c'et pour ça que Gobesang leur donnait de l'argent, pour les acheter ! »

Dumbledore sourit. Hermione était si fine et si réactive qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle.

« oui, c'est malheureusement ce qu'il tente de faire je crois. Quand au sac de gallions il ne veut pas les acheter dans le sens commun du terme car l'argent sorcier ne vaut rien chez les merpeople, mais ils sont attirés par tout ce qui brille, donc oui dans un sens il veut les amadouer ».

« forcément, il suit sa logique : les détrakeurs , les Gobelins et maintenant, les sirènes… » remarqua Drago.

« mais les détrakeurs lui donnent du fil a retordre et sont plus un poids qu'une aide en réalité » dit Harry.

Harry serra les poings et commença à faire les cent pas :

« ha ! ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'ils mijotent !

Dumbledore soupira devant l'impulsivité de la jeunesse mais aussi devant cette sombre situation. Il dit :

« ne vous inquiétez pas trop tous les quatre. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à surveiller Gobesang : les professeurs sont aussi sur leurs gardes et dans chaque lieu sorcier public j'ai des indicateurs qui me rapportent tous ses actions. «

Ils se sentirent soudain plus légers.

« je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vous recoucher » ajouta t il « enfin plutôt de vous coucher tout court »

Il sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

« il faut que vous soyez en forme pour la sortie à Pré au Lard »

Les quatre amis saluèrent Dumbledore et sortirent de son bureau.

« hé bien avec tous ces indices on ne tardera pas à percer le secret Gobesang… » dit Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

« oui mais ça sent mauvais cette histoire » répondit Harry « j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

Les muscles de son visage étaient crispés et il fronçait les sourcil en regardant le sol. Ginny lui prit la main et la serra en signe d'apaisement. Il se détendit lui sourit et serra à son tour sa main.

Drago fit un clin d'œil à Hermione devant cette scène si évidente d'amourette.

Puis ils se mirent à ricaner silencieusement.

Harry se retourna et leur demanda :

« pourquoi vous pouffez comme des gamines de treize ans ? »

mais il ne lâchait toujours pas la main de Ginny.

« non rien » lui répondit Hermione les yeux rieurs.

« désolé je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment » dit Harry « ça va vous deux ? »

« rien de nouveau sous le soleil écossais » répondit Drago en souriant.

« alors bonne nuit et à demain pour aller à pré au Lard » dit Harry

« OK » répondirent en cœur les deux préfets.

« bye « dit Ginny.

Et le Survivant s'en alla vers son dortoir, une belle rousse à côté de lui qu'il tenait par la taille.

Hermione et Drago les regardèrent s'éloigner.

« ils sont adorables ces deux là » dit la brune.

« oui…je me demande s'ils sortent déjà ensemble » dit le blond.

« mystère et boule de gomme ! »

« quoi ? »

« c'est une expression moldue »

« ils sont fous ces moldus »

Sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune Hermione semblait soucieuse. Il l'interrogea de regard et elle dit :

« ça m'ennuie pour Ron. Tu comprends : s'il savait que l'on sort ensemble et en plus que sa petite sœur flirte avec Harry. Ça serait le bouquet. Il ne pourrais pas encaisser ça car on est comme un quarto maintenant, plus un trio…. »

« peut être qu'il devrait se trouver aussi une copine. » suggéra Drago.

« oui ce serait la solution. Elle pourrait peut être le rendre moins grognon »

« faut pas demander la lune non plus… » dit le blond en riant.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Drago souleva Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement et l'embrassa doucement.

« bonne nuit ma belle… »

« fais de beaux rêves…. »

et il sortit de la chambre en lui souriant.

Plus les jours passaient et plus le couple était amené à penser que ce sentiment, étrange, léger, d'extase qui s'insufflait en eux n'avait d'autre nom que l'amour.

Drago se disait que si elle n'était plus là, il n'aurait pas la force de continuer, après tout elle avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Et c'est ça la passion, ça vous rend dépendant de l'autre.

Hermione savait qu'il était son premier amour et espérait très fort qu'il serait le dernier.

Le lendemain, les préfets, Harry et Ginny se re trouvèrent dans le Hall pour partir à Pré au Lard pour la journée.

Neville et Luna les rejoignirent sur le chemin du village. Harry expliqua en essayant de garder son sang froid, sa dernière dispute avec Ron qui ne supportait pas qu'il soit aussi proche de Drago.

« il veut que je choisisse entre lui et vous ! » dit il au couple de préfets.

Tout le monde était étonné de la puérilité de Ron et que les choses en soient arrivées là.

Ginny le corrigea : « il veut que l'ON choisisse. Il m'a aussi sermonné sur mon amitié avec vous. »

Tous étaient peinés. La situation semblait plus bloquée que jamais.

« il est stupide » ajouta Harry « on verra quand il aura grandi. Profitons de la journée et ne pensons pas à lui »

Et ainsi la discussion était close.

Mais au fond Harry était blessé : il avait toujours pouvoir cru régler toute sorte de différends avec Ron.

Ils se promenèrent tous les six dans les rues de Pré au lard. Drago acheta à Hermione une écharpe en laine de couleur vieux rose. Elle maudit alors le fait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser en public et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« je te remercierais plus tard »

« je m'en souviendrais » répondit il « j'ai une très bonne mémoire pour ces choses là »

- « vous vous souvenez du premier meeting de l'A.D ? » demanda alors Ginny.

« oui on s'étais tous réunis a « la tête de Sanglier » » dit Luna en désignant le pub du doigt.

Ça vous dit de rouvrir les ports du passé en buvant une biéraubeurre ? » demanda Harry.

Tous accueillirent cette proposition avec enthousiasme.

Le pub en question n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis leur cinquième année : les mêmes chaises poussiéreuses, les mêmes clients bizarres…

On avait toujours autant l'impression de se trouver dans un magasin d'antiquité ou dans une boutique de malfaiteurs.

Ils s'assirent tous les six autour s'un table dans un coin, l'ambiance de l'endroit n'entamant pas le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à être tous réunis.

Ils se remémorèrent le premier meeting de l'A.D avec nostalgie. Hermione rappela l'embarras d'Harry quand il avait vu tous ces personnes débarquer dans le pub.

Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur car on le prenait vraiment au sérieux mais il avait été intimidé à l'idée de devoir leur faire un discours.

Drago les écoutait parler de ce souvenir avec attention. Depuis qu'il était passé de leur côté, pas un seule fois il n'avait regretté son choix.

Comme Dumbledore l'avait dit en fin de 4ème année, il avait choisi ce qui lui semblait juste pas ce qui lui semblait facile.

Les yeux de Drago se fixèrent soudain sur un homme à la jambe de bois qui venait d'entrer dans le pub : Gobesang.

Il donna une petite tape dans le dos à Harry. Celui ci leva les yeux et murmura aux autres dans un souffle à peine audible :

« Gobesang vient d'entrer. Faites comme si de rien n'était. Il ne doit pas croire qu'on le surveille. Drago, dis nous ce qu'il se passe tu es le mieux placé »

« il va au bar et commande quelque chose …un Firewhiskey et il attend en buvant… »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles rien de suspect ne se passa. La discussion était même entrain de reprendre et Neville racontait comment il avait surpris Justin et Parvati dans une position compromettante dans la serre numéro 4.

Hermione pensa : « A croire que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à lui »

Soudain, Drago qui observait la bar du coin de l'œil, leur fit signe de se taire.

Gobesang discutait avec une figure noire encapuchonnée qui semblait sortie de nulle part.

« qui c'est ? » demanda Luna.

« on ne voit pas son visage » répondit le blond « il est habillé tout en noir. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et le donne à Gobesang….c'est…je ne vis pas bien…..c'est une boîte de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ! »

L'instant d'après passa comme un éclair : l'homme en noir sorti rapidement du pub et transplana une fois au dehors.

Gobesang resta au bar quelques secondes de plus jetant des regards anxieux derrière ses épaules. Puis, il finit son verre en une gorgée et sortit lui aussi du pub, la main dans sa poche contenant la boîte de bonbons.

« qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Ginny résumant le sentiment général.

000000000000000000000

Fin du chapitre : Intrigues 

000000000000000000000

désolée pour le petit cliffie à la fin !

petit clin d'œil à Astérix mais je pense que vous l'aviez vu.

Je voulais aussi préciser que j'appelle Voldemort "le mage noir" car je trouvais ça marrant et inquiétant et que j'en avais marre de l'appeler tout le temps par son nom.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas que Ron Harry et Hermione se disputent : dans ce chapitre, le trio est même entrain de se séparer. J'espère que j'ai assez expliqué les raisons de cette séparation. Promis, vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre suivant (qui sera moins long qu'Intrigues car on arrive au dénouement de tout l'histoire bientôt).

Gros gros gros bisous a tous et laissez des commentaires !


	17. Attente : 1ère partie

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite mes chéris ! je vous préviens ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle et je vais peut être perdre des lecteurs à cause d'une conversation musclée entre deux personnages. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez. 

Mais c'est aussi un chapitre d'amour, le chapitre d'un aveu de tendresse.

Laissez des commentaires ça me fait trop plaisir.

Je vous adore tous ! bizzzzzzzzzzz !

00000000000000000

L'attente : 1ère partie 

00000000000000000

« C'est évident » répondit Hermione les sourcils froncés « c'est un échange d'informations entre Gobesang et l'extérieur ».

« l'extérieur les Mangemorts » ajouta Harry.

Luna , l'esprit toujours à moitié ailleurs fit une moue pas convaincue et dit :

« les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues ne sont pas très informatives… »

Tous les autres pouffèrent à cette réplique.

« c'est vrai qu'elle manquent un peu de conversation ces derniers temps » ajouta Drago.

Nouveaux ricanements.

Harry reprit son sérieux :

« non bien sûr, les bonbons sont juste une couverture pour l'échange : il devait y avoir quelque chose dans la boîte ».

« ou alors les mangemorts sont juste en manque de sucre » dit Ginny en souriant.

Nouveaux sourires.

« j't'adore » dit Harry à mi voix à la rouquine en lui serrant la main sous la table.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Ginny qui rougit légèrement.

« il faudra tout de suite signaler ce qu'on a vu à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre quand on sera de retour au château » dit Drago fermement.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Hermione, fière de son homme, lui posa la main sur la cuisse en signe de tendresse.

Heureusement que les quatre autres étaient au courant de leur relation sinon ce geste aurait fait jaser.

Drago se pencha doucement jusqu'à l'oreille d'Hermione et murmura :

« ma petite puce, tu sais que je t'adore mais si tu ne retires pas très vite ta main de ma cuisse, je serais obligé de te sauter dessus ».

Elle rigola a voix basse et lui dit tout bas :

« mais peut être que je sais exactement ce que je fais… »

Et à ces mots, elle remonta sa main sur la cuisse de Drago qui lui fit un sourire coquin, étonné par tant d'audace.

Au moment ou les six compères allaient sortir du pub, la pluie se mit à tomber violemment sur les pavés de la grande Rue de Pré au Lard.

Ils se rassirent et commandèrent d'autres bièraubeurres.

Le rideau de pluie gris du dehors assombrissait le pub et du même coup leurs esprits.

La conversation retomba sur « les frasques inconséquentes et puériles de mon petit frère coincé » comme Ginny avait qualifié le problème.

A un moment Hermione lança :

« peut être qu'il réagit comme ça car il se sent mis à l'écart…. »

« non, Hermy, c'est juste qu'il nous fait une crise tardive d'adolescence. » répondit Harry.

« C'est vrai que parfois on a l'impression qu'il a encore treize ans. Il ne comprend pas que l'on peut être amis avec qui on veut et cela ne remet pas en cause les amitiés antérieures »

« Ron rougit encore comme une tomate quand il s'agit des filles ! » dit Luna en rigolant.

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent mais Neville rougit un peu (les filles n'étaient le sujet où il avait de meilleures notes…)

Drago se contentait d'acquiescer mais ne se hasardait pas à critiquer Ron : il le connaissait pas assez et se serait bien malvenu de l'enfoncer.

Tous malgré leurs critiques appréciaient vraiment Ron mais on est plus virulent quand on est en groupe.

Hermione ajouta

« peut être que je devrais lui dire pour Drago et moi. Il veut peut être que je soit honnête avec lui. Il sera moins désagréable que si on le laisse dans l'ignorance."

A ses mots, Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa Bièraubeurre :

« tu plaisantes là j'espère ? »

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec Ron et préférait étouffer l'affaire.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il fit un raide tour de la table cherchant du soutien auprès des autres élèves.

Re – pas de chance : ils avaient tous l'air de penser que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils en avaient assez des cachotteries.

« oui » dit Harry fermement « une bonne confrontation et ça ria mieux »

« oui, tous ces secrets doivent le mettre hors de lui » surenchérit Neville.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago attendant son avis.

Il se sentait nul, égoïste et lâche : tous les six élèves présents avaient remis en question leur amitié avec Ron à cause de sa relation avec la brune.

Il sentit son assurance et son courage revenir. Il ne voulait pas de cette situation, il ne voulait pas que tous soient malheureux à cause de lui.

Il se redressa et adressa à tous ses amis un regard confiant :

« oui réglons ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes »

« génial » répondit Hermione « je lui parlerais ce soir après le dîner »

« tu as raison le plus tôt sera le mieux pour tout le monde » ajouta il en l'embrassant sur la joue sous les regards attendris et approbateurs de autres.

Ce soir là, donc, après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se dirigea vers la Salle commune de Gryffondor afin de parler à Ron.

Il avait été convenu qu'elle y aille seule car la présence de Drago ne pourrait que faire dégénérer la discussion.

Drago de son côté se dirigea vers les cachots : le professeur Rogue l'avait invité a prendre une tisane.

Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame en taffetas rose, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et dit le mot de passe.

Ron était assis en position indienne dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle commune. Son visage était dans l'ombre mais elle vit qu'il révisait ses dates en histoire de la Magie car il s'interrogeait lui même à voix basse.

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit dans le siège en face du sien. Il leva les yeux et l'interrogeât du regard .

La situation était pour le moins inattendue car les deux compères n'avaient pas discuté amicalement depuis Noël.

Elle se lança :

-« Ecoute Ron, cette situation me rend folle. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, pour Harry, pour nous tous, tu sais ? »

Le rouquin détourna son regard où l'on pouvait y lire de la tristesse.

Elle lui prit gentiment la main. A ce geste réconfortant et tendre, il se remit à la fixer visiblement à l'écoute de la suite de sa tirade.

« tu es quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie et jamais je n'avais pensé qu'arriverait un jour où nous serions dans l'impasse. Je pensais que l'on pouvais tout se dire, tout comprendre. Je veux, on veut tous que tout redevienne comme avant, comma avant que Drago… »

« je t'arrêtes tout de suite, je ne veux pas que l'on parle de lui » dit il en la coupant d'un ton sec.

Elle enchaîna bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter.

« si, on va en parler Ron. Il est devenu notre ami à tous et toi tu ne lui as même pas donné une chance… »

Il ne dit rien et continua à la fixer.

« je ne te demandes pas de l'apprécier , ni de le fréquenter, mais juste d'accepter qu'il soit notre ami désormais. On ne va pas remettre toute notre amitié en cause par ce que on a des amis différents ? tu nous manques à tous. »

A ces mots, Ron se détendit quelque peu et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se sentait stupide, prêt à faire un effort pour ses amis, mais surtout pour Harry et Hermione….

Mais elle continua sentant qu'il fallait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

« si je te dis ça c'est que Drago est devenu très important dans ma vie. C'est peut être égoïste mais j'aimerais tant avoir tous mes amis avec moi…. »

Ron retira sa main de celle d'Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, mais sous le coup de la colère et non de l'émotion.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait venir. Elle le fixa et tenta de reprendre la main mais il la repoussa.

« je …je sors avec lui, Ron »

Il s'en doutait, mais qu'elle avoue son crime, comme ça, devant lui, il ne put le supporter.

Il explosa alors dans une de ses colères légendaires. Il hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons :

« C'EST PAS POSSIBLE HERMIONE, TU NOUS LIVRES CARREMENT A L'ENNEMI ! DEJA KRUM ! IL ETAIT LE RIVAL DE HARRY ……MAIS LA MALFOY ! T'AS QU'A ALLER COUCHER AVEC VOLDEMORT TANT QUE TU Y ES ! »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, abasourdie par la violence des mots de Ron.

Puis elle se leva brusquement et contre attaqua :

« NON MAIS TU DELIRES COMPLETEMENT LA ! IL EST DE NOTRE COTE ! SA MERE LE MENACE DE MORT ! IL EST RECHERCHE PAR LES MANGEMORTS ! IL N'A PLUS DE FAMILLE . QUELLES AUTRES PREUVES TE FAUT IL ? TU VEUX LE VOIR SE FAIRE TORTURER COMME L'ETE DERNIER ? C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ? »

Le souvenir de l'été dernier serra la gorge d'Hermione qui arrêta là sa tirade. Repenser à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse entrain de souffrir lui était très douloureux.

Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues écarlates. Comment Ron pouvait il être aussi aveugle ?

Soudain il l'attrapa vivement par le bras et souleva avec force la manche de son uniforme.

« Aïe ! mais tu me fais mal ! arrête ou je hurle ! »

a ce que je vois tu n'as pas encore la Marque ! mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant … » cracha t il les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« mais tu dérailles complètement !" dit elle éberluée par la violence de Ron « Drago (ne dis pas son nom ! hurla Ron) est dans l'Ordre maintenant et tout le monde, Harry le premier lui fait confiance ? combien de temps vas tu mettre pour imprimer cette donnée dans ton crâne de piaf ? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu l'insulter mais ne supportait pas qu'il s'attaque a son chéri.

Il explosa de nouveau :

« MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QU'IL SE SERT DE TOI ? TU ES SON OBJET HERMIONE ! TU ES LA SANG DE BOURBE QU'IL SAUTE QUAND TOUTES LES SANGS PURES SONT PRISES ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle s'approcha de lui et lui administra une baffe magistrale qui le fit chanceler.

Sous le choc, il la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

« tu n'as vraiment rien compris Weasley ! » lui dit elle d'un ton glacé « ne t'avises plus jamais de m'insulter, ni moi, ni mon homme ! »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la salle commune des larmes de colère lui coulant le long des joues.

Elle ferma en claquant la porte d sa salle commune.

Les « 5 de l'après midi » l'attendaient et sursautèrent au bruit violent de l'ouverture de la porte.

« alors comment ça s'est passé ? « demanda Harry, anxieux.

« mal » répondit elle en pleurs, et elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago, inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

Après s'être calmée, elle leur raconta sa dispute avec Ron. Son récit fut de nombreuses fois entrecoupés par les exclamations de colère de Drago tout prêt à aller flanquer à Ron la dérouillée de sa vie. Harry était stupéfait, il se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

Soudain Drago lança, la tête baissée :

« c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que tout a commencé je vous ai en quelque sorte volé à lui et il ne le supporte pas ce que je comprends très bien d'ailleurs »

Harry rigola devant la gravité de Drago et fut rapidement suivi par tous les autres. Ils pensaient tous que l'amitié était trop belle pour être détruite et qu'elle devait être entretenue et construite.

« tu sais, on est tous ici avec toi et Hermione par ce qu'on l'a choisi. On t'a choisi en quelque sorte » dit Ginny un sourire au lèvres.

« oui » ajouta Harry « cela aurait pu bien se passer : nous tous amis mais par forcément toi avec Ron. C'est lui qui a choisi de tout compliquer en ne te respectant pas. Il n'a pas respecté non plus le choix que nous avons fait de t'avoir pour ami. »

Drago leur sourit à tous et dit :

« merci sincèrement a tous de ce que vous avez risqué pour m'accepter parmi vous. »

Il avait enfin des amis, de vrais amis. Il était capable désormais de soutenir, d'apprécier, de compatir avec les autres, et vice versa.

Et tout ce changement, le nouvel homme qu'il était devenu, c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait amené joie, lumière, compréhension dans sa vie rude et sombre.

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et elle comprit sa pensée et son amour.

La discussion continua sur le comportement de Ron et dans un moment silence, Ginny dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

« entre nous, on sait tous pourquoi Ron en fait tout un fromage de votre relation. Il ne le supporte pas car il a toujours détesté Drago… »

« et il avait de bonne raisons » la coupa Drago

« oui » dit elle en souriant « mais le passé entre les familles Malfoy et Weasley ne devrait pas nous séparer. Moi j 'ai bien fait une crois dessus pourquoi pas lui ? non, le plus important c'est que Ron est toujours amoureux d'Hermione. »

La concernée soupira :

« oui je sais, mais que faire ? je pensais déjà avoir mis les points sur les « i » avec lui à propos de ça. »

Sous cet angle, la réaction de Ron devenait plus compréhensible. Se faire arracher la fille qu'on aime par son ennemi de toujours, ça vous reste en travers de la gorge.

« j'essaye de ma mettre à sa place » dit Drago « je ne le supporterais pas non plus si on me séparait d'Hermione mais son chagrin ne justifie pas les insultes et les brutalités ! »

Le blond bouillonnait de l'intérieur en pensant que l'on pouvait lever la main sur Hermione.

Harry encore un peu en colère ajouta :

« oui et si on me prenais Gin… »

Soudain, le Survivant rougit fortement. Tous les yeux de la salle étaient rivés sur lui. Ginny vint à son secours. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et lui dit :

« ben alors on est pas capable de tenir sa langue ? »

« j'en étais sûr ! « dirent Hermione et Drago d'une seule voix.

« c'est génial ! félicitations ! » dit Luna.

« bien qu'on s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire » ajouta Neville.

Hermione était émue de les voir ensemble mais surtout que Harry se reconstitue un embryon de famille. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les prit dans ses bras comme si ils étaient jeunes mariés et leur dit :

« je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez et c'est pas peu dire ».

Drago s'avança alors et serra la main de Harry en lui disant :

« bien joué ! ne la laisse pas te mener par le bout du nez. Moi avec Hermione c'est « total control » ! »

« tu parles ! » dit Ginny « c'est plutôt toi qui est aux petits soins avec Hermy ! »

« c'est vrai » ajouta Luna « elle te domine totalement ! »

Et tout le monde dans la salle se mit à rire alors que Drago ne savait plus où se mettre.

Hermine vint à son secours et dit :

« mais non c'est pas vrai mon cœur, je suis aussi dépendante de toi que toi de moi. Le tout est de trouver un équilibre dans chaque relation. »

- « bon il se fait tard » dit Luna « moi je vais y aller »

« je te suis » ajouta Neville.

« houlà, 2h15 du mat' ? on a pas vu le temps passer » dit Harry « heureusement demain c'est dimanche, enfin plutôt aujourd'hui… »

Ils se levèrent tous et prirent congé des préfets en chef qui se retrouvèrent seuls dans la sale commune.

Drago regarda Hermione qui s'affairait à regonfler les coussins. Elle était un peu maniaque et très bonne femme d'intérieur bien que son courage et son dynamisme en fasse une personne d'action.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son rangement il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre jusqu'à son lit. C'était devenu un rituel et elle adorait ça.

Il l'embrassa et au moment où il allait la laisser, elle le rattrapa. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras fins et passa ses mains doucement dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle lui dit en un soupir :

« dors avec moi ce soir… »

Une petite lumière s'alluma alors comme par magie dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il souriait.

« juste dormir Drago… » ajouta elle en voyant son sourire ravageur.

« que vas tu insinuer ? je ne pensais à rien d'autre » répondit il « d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas chercher mon pyjama et ta ceinture de chasteté ! »

Et il s'éloigna en souriant vers sa chambre, les rires d'Hermione lui résonnant aux oreilles.

Quand il revint vêtu d'un boxer gris et d'un tee-shirt bleu ciel.

Elle était déjà couchée et attendait avec impatience qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement quand il se glissa sous les draps à côté d'elle.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, près de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle mit sa main contre son ventre et il la serrait fort contre lui.

« j'adore la chemise de nuit que tu portes » dit il

« je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise »

Elle portait une nuisette verte avec de fines fleurs dorées brodées dessus.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans cette position reflétant avec justesse le lien qui les unissait.

Puis il dressa son étreinte de manière à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était sublime, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de reflets dorés et ses lèvres étaient roses, pâles comme la fin d'un coucher de soleil .

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de Drago qui lui parvenait aux oreilles comme un soupir :

_« comme de longs échos qui de loin se confondent_

_dans une ténébreuse et profonde unité_

_vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté_

_les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent »_

_(« Correspondances » de C. Baudelaire)_

et elle lui répondit :

_« là tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté,_

_luxe, calme et volupté »_

Il lui caressa alors la joue et elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

« je t'aime, Hermione. »

« je t'aime aussi Drago »

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

Rien ne leur avaient semblé plus facile que de s'avouer leurs sentiments tellement ceux ci étaient vrais forts et justes.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent dans l'insouciance innocence du premier amour.

Etonnant est le contraste entre l'insouciance de leur amour et la réalité cruelle et menaçante du monde qui les entoure.

Le lendemain au réveil tous deux furent amenés à la même conclusion : ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien dormi de leur vie.

C'était dimanche. Pas de cours.

« j'ai pris une décision » annonça t il sérieusement.

« ha ? et on peu savoir ce que c'est ? »

« jamais plus je ne bougerais de ce lit car c'est l'endroit sur terre où je suis le plus heureux, avec toi ».

Elle l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils restèrent la matinée au lit ? il la regardait alors qu'elle lui lisait des passages d'une pièce de théatre d'un auteur moldu, plutôt doué reconnu Drago…

Un certain William Shakespeare. Il fit semblant de ne pas connaître et alors qu'elle faisait une pause, il lui dit :

« What light is light if Hermione be not seen ? What joy is joy if Hermione be not by ? »

« Mais c'est du Shakespeare ! » s'exclama t elle « alors tu connais ? »

« je ne suis pas complètement inculte tu sais… »

Elle lui sourit.


	18. Attente : 2ème partie

Titre : Une ombre sur mon autre

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : coucou. Je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mis de suite mais j'avais l'impression que mon histoire ne passionait pas grand monde. Bref laissez des reviews si cela vous plait. Je vous embrasse tous.

Je préviens qu'il y a une scène très romantique dans ce chapitre. Même moi en la relisant je l'ai trouvée un peu too much. Mais ça fait rêver les cœurs solitaires.

Petit avertissement : ya une mention de slash (relation entre deux hommes) dans ce chapitre ? j'espère que cela ne vous rebute pas. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, juste une allusion.

0000000000000000000000000

L'attente : 2ème partie

0000000000000000000000000

Vers midi, ils émergèrent enfin des draps et s'habillèrent pour aller déjeuner avec les autres.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs la main dans la main, bien décider à montrer au grand jour leur lien.

Mais ce ne fut pas une grande surprise car tous, même les Serpentards, s'étaient doutés de leur relation.

Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller travailler près du lac car le soleil brillait dehors.

Il étaient en chemin, les bras chargés de livres quand Hermione s'exclama :

« Zut ! j'ai oublié mon manuel d'Enchantement dans ma chambre, tu as ton exemplaire sur toi ? »

« non désolé. Je n'ai que Potions, Métamorphose et Etudes des Runes anciennes. »

« bon je remonte le chercher. Je te rejoins près du lac ? »

« oui mais ne tarde pas. J'aime t'avoir auprès de moi »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lui vers le parc.

En arrivant près du lac, Drago fit une rencontre inattendue et qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Ron était assis au bord de l'eau, les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans les profondeurs du lac.

Drago tenta de passer inaperçu et commença à rebrousser chemin, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il fallait à tout pris éviter de parler avec Ron car tous deux s'énerveraient très vite.

Alors qur Drago était à mi-chemin vers le château, il fit tomber un des ses livres sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée du parc. Et le livre commença à glisser sur la pente jusqu'à s'approcher dangereusement de la surface du lac.

« Merde, merde, merde » pensa Drago « en plus c'est un bouquin de la bibliothèque. La vieille Pince va me trucider et accrocher mes boyaux à l'entrée de son antre »

Entre la colère de Ron et celle de Mme Pince, il hésitait.

Et puis zut ! il s'élança en direction du lac le plus rapidement possible pour éviter que le livre ne tombe dans l'eau.

Mais il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le gazon anglais (ou écossais comme vous voulez) impeccable. Il s'arrêta de glisser et se retrouva à côté de Ron qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« hé merde, » pensa Drago « le bouquin est tombé dans l'eau. En tous cas ça fera de la lecture pour le poulpe géant… »

mais il ne rigola plus du tout en voyant la colère émaner littéralement de Ron.

Il tenta la politesse et feint l'ignorance.

« heu .. salut ? »

Mais Ron se jeta sur lui dans un accès de colère, de peine, incontrôlable.

Il admonesta au blond un coup de poing bien placé en plein dans la mâchoire.

Drago sentit une douleur aigüe lui traverser le bas du visage et la saveur du sang chaud couler dans sa bouche.

« j'vais te faire cracher ton sang, salaud ! » hurla Ron.

Drago eut juste le temps de se relever qu'un second coup l'atteignit en plein ventre. Ron avait mis tant de violence dans son geste que son adversaire bascula dans le lac.

Drago sentit alors la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? après tout Hermione l'avait choisi lui , pas Ron.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit moi aussi d'être heureux ? » pensa t il.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il émergea de la surface du lac et allait se jeter sur Ron quand …

« NON, CA SUFFIT RON, ARRETE !TU ES FOU ! » hurla Hermione qui accourait et avait vu la scène de loin.

Elle arriva à leur niveau et retint le bras d'un Ron rouge de fureur.

Ron se calma et la regarda, ses yeux bleus maintenant pleins de larmes.

« Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ? laisse-moi être heureuse veux tu ? » l'implora t elle la voix tremblante.

Ron tremblait. Il semblait venir de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Des flots de larmes coulaient désormais sur ses tâches de rousseur.

Il recula de quelques pas et dit d'une voix cassée :

« Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu me fais ça Hermione ? »

Et ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, il s'enfuit vers le château en courant.

Abasourdie, elle le regarda s'éloigner et se précipita au bord du lac près de Drago.

« ça va ? tu n'as rien ? je suis désolée …. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et frissonna au contact de son uniforme mouillé.

« Ca va. Ne sois pas désolée, il n'y a pas de raison. C'est son problème. »

Elle sanglotait contre la joue de son homme qui la serrait fort dans ses bras.

« oui, je sais mais je lui en veux. Pourquoi veulent ils tous nous séparer ? »

« ils n'y arriveront pas. Je t'emmènerais partout avec moi »

« et je te suivrais partout »

Ils s'embrassèrent, la chaleur du sang brûlant de Drago s'insinuant dans leurs bouches.

Puis elle dit :

« mais je suis désolée. Tu es trempé. Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie »

Arrivés sur les marches, ils croisèrent Ginny, Harry et une Luna affolée (ce qui était rare vu son état de léthargie habituelle).

Mais en voyant l'état de Drago et les pleurs d'Hermione, les trois amis mirent de côté les nouvelles importantes dont ils avaient à leur faire part.

« mais que s'est il passé ? » demanda Ginny en déchargeant Drago de ses livres.

« Ron… » répondit amèrement Hermione.

Les poings d'Harry se contractèrent.

« il va m'entendre celui là » grogna t il méchamment.

« quel imbécile ! quand Maman va savoir ça … » dit Ginny.

« oui, j'en ai assez alors n'en parlons plus » dit Hermione « et vous ? vous sembliez avoir quelque chose à nous dire… »

« hé bien je laisse Luna vous raconter sa découverte » dit Harry.

La blonde se redressa, fière de se sentir utile et écoutée et commença à leur expliquer :

« ce matin alors que je surveillais Gobesang, il était dans sa loge mais avait mal refermé la porte. Je l'ai observé : il écrivait à son bureau quand soudain il a renversé son encrier sur son parchemin sans faire attention. Sa chemise blanche était toute tâchée. Il l'a enlevée. Je vous rassure, il portait un tee-shirt en dessous sinon je me serais tout de suite évanouie devant cette vision d'horreur (sourires). Mais il avait quelque chose sur une de ses bras et quand il a avancé dans la lumière, j'ai vu que c'était la Marque. »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard résigné.

« bon ben au moins comme ça c'est officiel. Il fait partie des Mangemorts. » soupira Drago.

« oui » dit Luna « je suis tout de suite trouver Harry, puis Dumbledore. Il y aura bien tôt une réunion de L'Ordre. »

« je vous ferais part des décisions qui y seront prises » ajouta Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« bon je vais accompagner Drago à l'infirmerie maintenant » dit Hermione.

« oui bien sûr » dit Ginny » je vais déposer vos livres dans votre dortoir. »

Et les deux préfets arrivèrent dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Celle ci était bien survoltée d'ailleurs et voulait à tout prix savoir le nom de l'agresseur de Drago. Mais celui ci lui assura qu'il était juste tombé…de plusieurs marches…dans les escaliers.

Inutile d'envenimer la situation en créant des ennuis à Ron.

Drago passa la nuit en observation à l'infirmerie mais vers trois heures du matin, fut réveillé par Harry, Ginny et Hermione.

Pendant une heure, les deux couples favoris de Poudlard firent un festin de sucreries (et de bisous).

Harry leur raconta qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Lupin pleine de relativement bonnes nouvelles.

« Rémus était plutôt satisfait car apparemment les détrakeurs ont embrassé trois mangemorts de plus. A ce rythme, Voldemort n'aura bientôt plus de mangemorts et était si furieux qu'il a renvoyé les détrakeurs. »

« il a renvoyé les détrakeurs ? » demanda Hermione les yeux ronds « mais ça lui fait une force de moins de son côté ! »

« en effet, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous e fin de compte. »

« tu l'as dit ! « et elle leva son verre pour trinquer avec le Survivant.

Les rires fusaient. Ce fut une soirée très agréable. Tous les quatre se sentaient pleinement vivre comme des jeunes de leur âge.

Drago fit des merveilles avec ses sarcasmes :

« Voldemort devait bouillonner de rage étant donné que les détrakeurs ne sont pas sensibles à la douleur. Et pour couronner le tout il ne peut pas les tuer. Ça devait lui être insoutenable de ne pas pouvoir punir ses serviteurs. »

Rires.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à mettre l'infirmerie sous un sort de silence.

Les semaines passèrent dans une harmonie délectable pour nos deux couples.

Le parc de Poudlard revêtit son manteau vert de printemps.

La vie semblait douce (malgré quelques Beuglantes bien fumantes de Narcissa) et nos amis passaient leur temps à se noyer dans leurs futurs désirs d'adultes.

Désir de passion, de travail, d'amour, de réussite, d'amour et même d'enfants…

Ils avaient la vie devant eux…

Fin mars. Un dimanche , léger, comme tous les dimanches quand les amoureux sont ensemble.

Cinq heures du matin. Au dehors l'orage faisait rage. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel tels les cheveux étincelants des anges venus sur terre.

Le tonnerre grondait brisant avec fracas le silence quasi religieux du château.

Chaque âme vaguait à ses pensées, à ses rêves, à ses désirs, à ses peurs.

Les roulements de tambour menaçants du dehors tirèrent Hermione de son paisible sommeil. Son esprit s'affola devant la Nature déchaînée mais pourtant le calme revint.

Un calme intérieur mêlé à une excitation qui se réveille facilement en cas d'orage.

Drago et elle avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble mais ce matin elle sentit ses sens en éveil.

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'appella par son prénom :

« Drago…Drago…. »

Il papillonna,ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une vision captivante : pendant quelques secondes, le visage d'Hermione illuminé par la lumière blanche cassante des éclairs.

Il se redressa pour la contempler : de longues boucles de cheveux châtains retombaient avec grâce de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de milliers d'éclats dorés. Sa peau était douce comme ses lèvres si tentantes.

Elle l'enlaça et posa son front contre le sien. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

En un souffle elle lui dit :

« Viens… »

Il sourit et ses mains commencent à descendre le long de son corps avec passion, avec douceur.

Le temps se mit à s'attarder.

Il bascula sur elle et l'embrassa partout sur son corps de femme encore jeune et délicat.

« je t'aime » murmurait il comme dans une comptine sans fin.

Elle soupira, lui enleva son tee-shirt et caressa son cou, son torse, son ventre, son dos…

Cinq heures trente du matin.

Cette fois le temps s'était arrêté pour Hermine et Drago.

Rien n'est plus beau que le mélange de l'amour et du désir.

Leurs corps nus entrelacés, le soufflé court, ils étaient allongés , plongés dans les étoiles de la béatitude.

Soudain, il dit :

« Hermione, je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparés. Viens vivre avec moi au moins quelques temps cet été. »

« au Manoir Malfoy ? »

« oui, ta présence purifiera cet endroit que je compte rénover de toute façons. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui. Là où tu iras j'irais »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Drago. Il se sentait complet, heureux, comblé. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner : dans les bras l'un de l'autre cette position qui assemble l'homme et la femme de façon à ce qu'il ne font plus qu'un.

Alors qu'ils s'habillaient, ils s'embrassèrent longtemps sur leurs lèvres rouges et brûlantes, douces séquelles d'une première nuit d'amour.

_« then have my lips the sin that they have took »_

_« sin from my lips, O trespass sweetly urg'd ! give me my sin again »_

(Romeo and Juliet . W. Shakespeare)

traduction :

« Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le pêché qu'elle ont pris des vôtres »

« vous avez pris le pêché de mes lèvres ? O reproche charmant, alors rendez moi mon pêché »

Ils sourirent et sortirent forts, unis, de la salle commune. Ils se sentaient invisibles, oublieux des forces extérieures du monde qu'il n'avaient pas encore affrontées.

Au petit déjeuner, comme souvent ces temps ci, Ron n'était pas là.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler car il l'avait sermonné pour son attitude envers Drago.

Ils s'était engueulés si fort que Mc Gonagall avait du intervenir.

Mais ce matin, le soleil brillait dans l'esprit de notre couple. Ils s'embrassaient beaucoup et mangeaient peu.

« hum, hum » dit Ginny en imitant Ombrage.

Les deux amoureux la regardèrent et sourirent.

« dites donc » continua la rouquine vous semblez bien accrochés à votre petit nuage …la nuit a été douce ? »

Les visages du couple prirent des teintes pivoines en un éclair.

Ginny leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

La nuit passée leur avait fait oublier tout le reste.

Hermione se demanda alors si Ginny avait franchi le pas avec Harry mais elle garda cette question pour une conversation féminine en tête à tête.

Alors qu'ils se levaient, pour aller en cours, un élève de Serdaigle déboula en courant dans la Grande salle. Il s'arrêta au milieu des quatre grandes tables, brandit un numéro de la gazette du Sorcier et dit :

« il y a eu un cambriolage. Chez Gringotts. 57 coffres dévalisés par les mangemorts aidés par les Gobelins. »

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall quittèrent précipitamment la Grande Salle. Rogue fit de même en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent rapidement au bureau de Dumbledore après le petit déjeuner.

Ils étaient tous assemblés, même Lupin était là.

" Entrez" leur dit le directeur " je viens d'avoir des précisions du ministère sur cette attaque. Je vous rassure : aucun de vos coffres n'a été dévalisé. Par contre il semble que j'ai perdu pour ma part quelques gallions."

"Ils ont vidé votre coffre professeur ? " demanda Ginny

"apparemment oui, enfin un de mes coffres"

"le plus préoccupant " dit Lupin " c'est que les Mangemorts ont été aidés par le Gobelins alors que ces derniers étaient sensés ne pas avoir choisi leur camp."

"il ne faut pas dramatiser " répondit Dumbledore " les Gobelins n'ont pas tous rejoint Voldemort. Je viens d'ailleurs de recevoir un hibou de Griouk; leur porte-parole, et il affirme qu'il condamne les agissements de certains de ses semblables."

"Alors ce ne serait qu'un cas isolé de quelque Gobelins rebelles qui auraient aidé les Mangemorts à s'introduire chez Gringotts ?" demanda Drago.

"Oui " répondit Rogue " car car le rapport du ministère sur l'attaque spécifie qu'il y avait environ dix Mangemorts et seulement cinq ou six gobelins"

"dans ces circonstances " dit Dumbledore " je vais avancer la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour que l'on discute sérieusement de ce problème des gobelins. Il faut qu'ils choisissent leur camp. Je vais re-contacter Griouk. Minerva, pouvez vous annoncer aux élèves que les cours reprendront normalement dans vingt minutes ?"

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

" Rémus, j'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez à Place Grimmauld pour prévenir les membres de l'ordre de notre discussion"

"j'y vais Albus" répondit Lupin.

Il serra Harry dans ses bras et sourit aux autres.

On ne voyait pas grand chose car le bureau du directeur était comme toujours dans une semi obscurité.

Mais ce que Hermione fut la seule a voir c'est que Lupin serra doucement et très rapidement la main de Rogue sans être remarqué par quiconque.

Elle savait que les deux hommes étaient devenus presque amis pendant leurs années de service au sein de l'Ordre; mais ce geste avait quelque chose de plus qu'amical.

Un soupçon monta en elle : les deux hommes avaient-ils vaincu leurs démons dans un amour réparateur ?

Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait à Drago, mais peut être pas à Harry. Autant éviter une crise cardiaque au Survivant en révélant que Lupin qu'il considérait comme un père avait une relation avec le professeur qui hantait ses cours de Potions.

La voix de Dumbledore sortit Hermione de sa rêverie :

" il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez en cours maintenant. Je vous tiens au courant."

Il fit à Harry un des ses clins d'œil mystérieux et ouvrit la porte du bureau sans baquette pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

Sur le chemin du Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal :

"vivement la fin de l'année ….. "grommela Harry.

" Pourquoi ?" demandèrent il tous en chœur.

" Parce que c'est toujours à la fin de l'année que je me retrouve en face de Voldemort. Ça me consume les nerfs car je sens que les Mangemorts nous préparent un beau bouquet final pour la fin de nos études" répondit il avec un demi sourire.

" ne dis pas ça ! " s'écria Ginny les larmes au yeux " je ne veux pas te perdre moi !"

" désolé ma puce " répondit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

"malheureusement je pense que tu as raison Harry "dit Hermione en soupirant "l'attente nous détruit le moral. Vivement la fin."

" la fin de quoi ?" demanda Drago anxieux en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur sa main.

"la fin de …..de quelque chose, de la guerre j'espère."

"ne t'inquiètes pas " dit Drago avec un regard dur " si il doit y avoir une fin ce sera celle de Lord Voldemort, pas la nôtre. "

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent sans qu'aucun événement notable ne viennent perturber la tranquilité des cours.

Sauf quelque petites explosions de chaudrons en Potions et un petit accident en Divination : Goyle s'était étouffé avec des feuilles de thé car il croyait qu'il fallait les manger au lieu de lire l'avenir dedans.

Les Griffondors rirent tellement qu'ils en eurent mal aux côtes pendant quelques heures.

Pour la première semaine des Vacances, nos deux jeunes couples se rendirent à Place Grimmauld où ils retrouvèrent M et Mme Weasley, les jumeaux, Lupin et (à leur grand étonnement) Rogue.

Les soupçons d'Hermione furent confirmés en voyant Lupin et Rogue discuter fréquemment ensemble.

Drago était ravi et passait des heures à discuter de tout avec Rogue et plus particulièrement de sa carrière de Medicomage : ils étaient comme un fils et un père de substitution l'un pour l'autre.

Drago se prenait à penser que son père biologique n'en avait jamais vraiment été un, que l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un père se rapprochait plus de ce que Rogue était pour lui, même sous ses apparences un peu bourrues.

Ce fut une semaine des plus joyeuses car tout le monde était dans la contente joie des retrouvailles. Ils étaient comme une grande famille, avec ses rires, ses disputes, ses coups de gueule, mais unie dans un même désir de vivre ensemble.

Pour nos deux amoureux, ces moments furent féeriques. (ils partageaient la même chambre…)

Harry et Ginny dormaient aussi ensemble après que la rouquine ait fait une crise à sa mère pour qu'elle lâche prise.

De retour à Poudlard, il restait une semaine de vacances mais elle ne fut pas de tout repos pour les préfets en chef.

Ils devaient rattraper leurs devoirs et révisions et surtout organiser le grand bal du Roi Soleil qui devait avoir lieu le dernier samedi des vacances.

Tous les élèves au dessus de la cinquième année y étaient invités.

Chacun devrait porter un costume d'époque moderne fabriqué à l'aide de sort de métamorphose sur leurs propres habits : robes à crinolines et dentelles pour les filles, bas, chausses et vestons brodés pour les garçons.

L'école était en ébullition : dans les couloirs ça papotait costumes, cavaliers et cavalières.

Drago et Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour eux. : ils devaient s'occuper des arrangements pour les tables, les décorations, les repas et la musique.

Mme Chourave donnait des cours de danse modernes aux élèves.

Le grand soir arriva. La grande salle était magnifique : les chaises et le buffet sur les côtés, au milieu une grande piste de danse couleur bleu nuit, et au somment des lustres qui laissaient tomber une fine poussière d'or qui disparaissait en arrivant près du sol.

Drago avait évidemment choisi sa petite puce pour cavalière. Harry y allait avec Gin (comme il aimait l'appeler car elle était aussi enivrante à ses yeux que l'alcool).

Neville était avec Parvati, Luna avec Seamus et Dean avec Lavande.

Ron n'avait as voulu venir et décida de prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux en restant seul dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lupin avait été invité et était en grande conversation avec Rogue à une table au fond de la salle.

Les préfets en chef ouvrirent le bal.

Drago emmena Hermione au centre de la piste, mit une main sur sa hanche et prit l'autre dans sa main. Ils tournoyèrent quelques instants; les joues légèrement rougis d'être tout à coup le centre de l'attention.

Puis les autres élèves les rejoignirent.

Ils dansaient les yeux dans les yeux, chacun fixé sur l'objet de son désir qu'était l'autre.

La robe bordeaux de taffetas d'Hermione tournoyait avec grâce : on avait l'impression qu'elle était entourée des vagues d'un vin délicat.

Drago était très élégant lui même en velours vert et argent, ses cheveux blonds et ses traits fins lui donnant une prestance aristocratique.

Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige 

Après quelques valses étourdissantes, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle pour saluer Lupin et Rogue.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre et surprirent les deux hommes sur le point de s'embrasser furtivement.

Un voile d'inquiétude passa sur les yeux de Lupin.

Rogue de son côté lança un regard noir aux amoureux du style "si vous répétez ce que vous avez vu, je vous noie moi même dans mon chaudron !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lupin "ça faisait déjà un moment qu'on avait des soupçons."

Drago lança à Rogue un regard confiant et les traits de celui ci se détendirent.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre une partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que Drago et Hermione aillent rejoindre Harry et Ginny.

Ce bal fut sans doute l'apogée du bonheur de nos amoureux : ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, eux et leur amour.

Malfoy et Granger, un couple invraisemblable devenu désormais une figure incontournable de Poudlard.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent doucement, la relation du couple se construisant progressivement dans un doux quotidien.

A la fin de l'année, ils continueraient leurs études et leurs formation au ministère de la Magie, en Médicomagie pour Drago et en droit spécialisé des Créatures magiques pour Hermione.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer dès juillet leurs recherches pour trouver un appartement à Londres.

Ils n'envisageaient pas de vivre séparément.

Au début du mois de mai, Drago passa par une crise d'angoisse car le professeur Rogue fut hospitalisé une semaine à Sainte Mangouste.

Le maître des Potions avait été une fois de plus sévèrement torturé pas les Mangemorts.

Drago était paniqué à l'idée de perdre l'homme qui représentait son petit noyau de famille reconstituée. Harry l'avait rassuré : lui il ressentait cela tout le temps, le peur de perdre ses proches.

Les deux préfets avaient reçu la permission de rendre visite à Severus un dimanche.

Auprès du lit du convalescent, ils retrouvèrent un Lupin décomposé, presque en pleurs qui ne cessait d'exhorter son ami à abandonner son rôle d'agent double.

Mais Rogue ne pouvait s'y résoudre : il ne pouvait pas s'accorder la faiblesse de faillir à sa mission.

Il était néanmoins ému par l'affection que lui témoignaient ses trois visiteurs.

Il fallut que Dumbledore intervienne pour qu'il accepte de rester à Poudlard et de ne plus se rendre aux réunions des mangemorts.

Mais Severus redoutait désormais la mort. Avant il n'avait rien à perdre. Maintenant il avait un espoir et cet espoir c'était Rémus.

Ce fut début juin, peu avant que les élèves ne passent leurs ASPICS que tout s'assombrit;.

Un soir vers 22 heures, le directeur appela Hermione dans son bureau de toute urgence.

Drago l'accompagna, sentant l'inquiétude grandit à chaque pas.

Ils entrèrent.

Harry, Ginny et Rogue étaient déjà là.

Hermione croisa le regard de Dumbledore et fut horrifiée d'y lire une tristesse et une inquiétude dissimulée.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Quelque chose de tragique était arrivé.

000000000000000000000

Note : Ok y a du suspense à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous voulez savoir la suite car on arrive à la fin de l'histoire et tous les nœuds de l'intrigue vont être révélés.

Laissez des reviews !

Bisous a tous


	19. Course poursuite

**Note de l'auteur : ** merci beaucoup pour les reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez aimé et que le suspense ait attrapé votre intérêt.

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps donc voici le chapitre suivant. L'action arrive peu à peu à son paroxysme puisque c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Il y aura aussi un épilogue. Je vais sans doute rallonger le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue si j'ai le temps.

J'espère que les questions que vous vous posez à propos de l'intrigue trouverons leurs réponses un peu dans ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël puisqu'on est le 24 décembre aujourd'hui. Que cette nouvelle année du Christ vous couvre de ses bienfaits.

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

Bisous à tous !

**Chapitre 10 : Course poursuite **

" Hermione" commença gentiment le directeur " votre père est prisonnier des mangemorts."

Sa petite main se serra si fort autour de celle de Drago que celui ci sentit que son sang n'affluait plus dans ses doigts.

Hermione était pâle comme un spectre. Elle se mordait le lèvre inférieure qui ne tarda pas à saigner.

Drago la pris instinctivement dans ses bras.

Elle était brisée.

Monsieur Granger était soit mort soit entrain d'être torturé à ce même instant.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Tout regardaient avec émotion et tristesse le jeune couple partager la nouvelle.

Puis contre toute attente, Hermione repoussa gentiment Drago et s'avança vers la cheminée.

Silence.

Puis elle se tourna vers eux et dit, la voix grave et pleine de haine.

" qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Harry fut le premier à réagir.

"on va le retrouver je te promets Mione."

" et comment fait t on si on a aucune idée de la cachette des Mangemorts ? " demanda Drago énervé par l'inaction du groupe.

Silence.

Personne ne savait en effet comment retrouver monsieur Granger.

Tous avaient la tête penchée vers le sol en signe de défaite.

Le silence terrible fut brutalement rompu par les cris d'Hermione :

" MERDE ! qu'est ce qu'on attend ? mon père est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de bouger, moi je pars !"

Et elle frappa son poing contre la cheminée avec une telle force que son poing trembla sous le choc.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Drago l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

- " attend ! c'est de la folie ! tu ne sais même pas où aller !"

Hermione allait répondre quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment les faisant tous sursauter.

Luna entra et,visiblement essoufflée d'avoir grimpé les escaliers, annonça :

"il s'en va ! je l'ai vu ! vers la forêt interdite !"

" Gobesang ?" demanda Dumbledore.

- "oui ! il a pris un petit sac et il est parti il y a quelques minutes dans la forêt interdite !"

Il y eu un court silence.

- "si il s'en va c'est que la bataille finale est proche" murmura Harry.

Tous l'entendirent et sentirent qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de tous leur courage dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Hermione remonta soudainement ses manches et se débarrassa de son uniforme scolaire.

Elle sortit sa baquette et fit apparaître une veste courte noire en cuir qu'elle revêtit aussitôt.

"alors !" dit elle fermement " qu'est ce qu'on attend ? c'est notre seule piste. Moi en tous cas j'y vais, même si je dois y laisser la vie."

Et une fois de plus elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- " moi aussi j'y vais" dit Ginny

" et moi donc" ajouta Harry "j'espère bien remplir ma destinée ce soir ou jamais"

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago. Celui avaient déjà fait apparaître leurs balais respectifs et ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau.

- "on y va tous !"

ils hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

Dumbledore intervint alors :

- " Severus ira avec vous. Je reste ici pour protéger l'école en cas d'attaque. Je préviens l'Ordre et les membres de l'A.D. Quelque chose me dit que Tom n'est pas loin…soyez prudents."

Puis il se tourna vers Harry les yeux brillants :

" je sais bien que je ne peux te protéger toujours. Tu as un destin à accomplir et je ne peux t'en éloigner plus longtemps. Va et reviens nous entier".

Harry sourit au directeur et enfourcha son balai en même temps que les quatre autres.

Hermione monta la première le rebord de la fenêtre, se tourna vers ses camarades et dit rudement :

- " Vaincre ou mourir."

Et ils disparurent tous dans la nuit noire.

Le vent faisait virevolter les cheveux d'Hermione et ses yeux étaient plissés sur la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

" descendons plus bas " dit Harry.

Ils piquèrent tous et se retrouvèrent à slalomer entre les arbres.

Harry fit un signe de la main et doucement ils se posèrent tous parmi les branches d'un grand chêne.

On n'entendait rien, juste les hululements des hiboux.

Puis soudain, en dessous d'eux ils entendirent le bruit très faible de quelqu'un marchant parmi sur les branches tombées par terre.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la nuit. Elle tenait une lumière .

Gobesang marchait avec prudence tenant sa baquette allumée au bout de son bras.

Il s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt.

Harry fit signe aux autres de le suivre et ils s'exécutèrent. Il dégageait vraiment l'aura du leader et même Rogue n'objecta pas à cette démonstration d'autorité.

Ils volèrent doucement parmi les troncs des arbres, planant au dessus de Gobesang pendant quelques minutes.

Puis ils arrivèrent à une clairière et Harry leur fit signe de s'arrêter dans les branches pour ne pas se faire repérer en volant à ciel ouvert.

La clairière était éclairée par une dizaine, voire plus, de petites lumières agglomérées en son centre.

Les mangemorts étaient regroupés autour d'un feu, tous debout et enveloppées dans des capes noires.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. _Ma mère et peut être parmi eux_ se dit il . il était tétanisé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione.

Harry leur fit alors signe de mettre pied a terre. Cachés derrière les arbres ils espionnait la scène.

Soudain les Mangemorts brisèrent leur cercle et ils aperçurent une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, les mains liées dans le dos, visiblement épuisée.

Hermione fit brusquement un pas en avant mais fut retenue par Drago qui la maintint contre lui avec ses deux bras.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

"oui c'est lui. Mais attend un peu"

-" tu veux que j'attende alors qu'il souffre ? " lui demanda t elle les dents serrées.

" que veux tu faire maintenant ? nous sommes cinq et ils sont plus d'une dizaine. Ce serait du suicide !"

Harry, Ginny et Rogue acquiescèrent.

Ils restèrent dans l'ombre et le vent leur apportait des brides des conversations de leurs ennemis.

Harry murmura :

"Voldemort n'est pas là. ils l'attendent tous avant de faire quelque chose."

Soudain Drago reconnut une voix :

- "cet imbécile de Dumbledore ne va pas en revenir !"

Narcissa Malfoy riait avec Bellatrix.

Les cinq compères attendaient avec des visages crispés : il n'y avait dans cette assemblées que des gens qui avaient détruit ceux qu'ils aimaient, leur vie, leur bonheur.

Ils leur fallut beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas se jeter sur les Mangemorts.

Puis soudain, un quart d'heure après leur arrivée dans la clairière, les flammes du feu grossirent jusqu'à atteindre six a sept mètres de haut.

Les flammes devinrent rouges et Voldemort apparut, plus terrible que jamais avec un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

Les mangemorts formèrent un cercle autour de lui et il leur dit d'une voix forte :

" c'est le grand soirs, mes fidèles. Le soir où mon pouvoir va enfin s'imposer au monde magique tout entier. Après que j'ai tué Harry Potter bien sûr ….."

Tous les mangemorts se mirent à rire.

Les cinq compères derrière les arbres ne rigolaient pas du tout eux.

Voldemort récita alors une incantation et une lumière violette sortit de la baquette.

Une Licorne sortit alors des fourrés.

Sublime animal argenté, d'une pureté et d'une rareté exceptionnelle.

La bête semblait comme ensorcelée et s'avança devant Voldemort.

Voldemort sortit une dague incrustée d'améthystes et d'un coup sec , égorgea la bête qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Anéantie.

Ginny étouffa un cri de terreur et serra fort la main de Harry.

Hermione avait les yeux ronds et semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle se tourna vers Drago, puis vers les autres.

L'expression de son visage révélait qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose.

"une licorne!" leur dit elle tout bas " ce la ne vous dit rien ?

les visages des quatre autres s'éclairèrent brusquement et Hermione dit tout haut ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser.

"l'énigme de Gobesang disait "la licorne aura lieu le 6/O2. ce n'était pas le six février mais le six juin ! et la licorne est sans doute le signal du début de la grande bataille !"

" ils vont attaquer Poudlard ! "dit Harry " c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous dans la forêt interdite !"

" et ils vont sans doute utiliser monsieur Granger comme monnaie d'échange." ajouta gravement Rogue.

"il faut retourner à l'école pour les prévenir ! " dit Harry fermement

" mais mon père …" Dit Hermione la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

Drago se tourna alors vers elle et le prit dans ses bras :

"ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Ils ont besoin de lui donc il ne peuvent pas s'en débarrasser. Je sais que c'est dur mais une fois à l'école nous pourrons nous préparer et prévenir l'Ordre et ainsi mieux le secourir".

Hermione se blottit contre Drago. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Il l'aida à enfourcher son balai et ils repartirent dans la nuit vers Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent , ils bondirent sur le sol et commencèrent à courir vers la porte du château auréolée de lumières.

Rogue arrêta Harry d'un mouvement de son bras.

"je préviens Dumbledore et l'Ordre, allez prévenir et réveiller les membres de l'A.D : qu'ils s'habillent et se préparent au combat."

Harry hocha la tête et partit vers la tour de Gryffondor avec Ginny. Rogue se tourna vers les préfets en chef :

"il serait judicieux que vous enfermiez les Serpentards dans leur dortoir de l'extérieur. Certains enfants de mangemorts doivent être au courant et attendent sans doute le début de la bataille. La formule pour fermer la porte des cachots de Serpentard est : "Serpento Loctis". Bonne chance."

Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent vers les cachots.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que Pansy Parkinson était assise devant la porte comme si elle faisait le guet.

Elle semblait songeuse et jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

Les préfets se cachèrent derrière la statue d'un grand serpent, hommage à Serpentard.

"Zut !" murmura Hermione "comment la faire bouger ? il faut qu'elle rentre dans la salle commune pour qu'on puisse fermer la porte."

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

- " j'ai une idée " dit il " Pansy a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Je vais lui dire que je suis revenue dans son camp et la faire rentrer dans la salle commune et ainsi tu pourras fermer la porte. OK ?"

- "Ok" répondit Hermione en souriant a cette idée. _Cela va être marrant_ pensa t elle.

Drago sortit alors de sa cachette nonchalamment, son petit sourire de diable aux lèvres, ce petit sourire qu'il connaissait si bien qui représentait l'homme qu'il était avant.

Pansy se leva brusquement.

- "qu'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda t elle l'air méfiant "tu n'es pas avec ta sang de bourbe ?"

Drago avança, lui fit une sourire charmeur et lui prit la main gentiment.

"Pansy ma puce, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais avec elle pour de vrai …"

" quoi !" demanda t elle les yeux ronds.

"Tout faisait partie du plan, ma jolie, c'était une manœuvre que j'avais conçue avec ma mère pour infiltrer l'Ordre du Phoenix"

Hermione souriait. Tout avait l'air de se passer à merveille. Drago savait convaincre et parler aux filles.

" quel plan ? je n'en ai jamais entendu parler " demanda Pansy, les sourcils froncés.

_Mince!_ pensèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps. _Elle n'est pas convaincue !_

Drago sortit alors sa panoplie de séducteur.

"Pansy, ma douce, ce plan était secret sinon il y aurait pu avoir des fuites et ma position d'espion aurait été compromise."

Ce ne fut pas ce qu'avait dit le préfet qui convint la serpentarde mais son geste. Il prit délicatement sa main et y déposa un baiser.

Hermione sentit un petit nœud de jalousie dans son estomac.

Mais Pansy avait l'air convaincue et c'était le principal.

- "je savais que tu n'aimais pas cette Gryffondor" dit Pansy d'une voix suave.

"tu m'as manqué " lui susurra Drago en enroulant un de ses bras autour de sa taille. "si on allait rattraper le temps perdu ?"

Et il l'entraîna vers la porte. Elle prononça le mot de passe,entra et se retourna vers lui pour dire de la suivre.

A ce moment Drago la poussa fort en avant dans la salle commune et ferma la porte.

Hermione sortit de sa cachette, brandit sa baquette et cria "Serpento Loctis !".

Et la porte fut scellée par magie et seulement elle pouvait la rouvrir désormais.

Drago lui sourit et lui dit :

"alors j'étais comment ?"

- " trop affectueux" répondit elle en feignant d'être fâchée "mais génial comme d'habitude."

Il l'embrassa.

Derrière la porte on pouvait entendre les cris pleins de rage de Pansy :

- "je vais t'écorcher moi même Malfoy ! je vais te castrer et tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur !"

Les deux amoureux sourirent et se rendirent dans le Hall pour rejoindre les autres.

Il y avait là tous les membres de l'A.D qui avaient tenu a se battre malgré les conseils de prudence des professeurs. Dumbledore avait lui même reconnu qu'il allaient avoir besoin de tous les dévouements pour cette bataille cruciale.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient là avec leurs fils : George, Percy, Fred, Bill et Charlie.

Sauf Ron manquait à l'appel. Ginny révéla à Hermione qu'il avait refusé d'être impliqué dans quoique ce soit aux côtés de Drago.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient assemblés au près des professeurs.

Dumbledore et Harry étaient en grande conversation près de la porte ouverte du château.

Hermione se blottit contre Drago espérant de toutes ses forces que tous survivent et qu'elle ne soit jamais séparée de Drago.

"Don't worry " (ne t'inquiète pas) lui dit Drago en anglais pour que personne ne comprenne et que ce moment n'appartienne qu'à eux. "my love for you will go on until fate turn off all the lights of the stars. No more despair. We shall live to see these days renewed. Together." (Mon amour pour toi continueras jusqu'à ce que le Destin éteigne toutes les lumières des étoiles. Plus de désespoir. Nous vivrons pour voir ces jours renaître. Ensemble.)

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

" you will never age for me, nor fade. …I will join you on every path fate will set you on" (tu ne vieilliras jamais pour moi, ni tu ne t'effaceras…je te rejoindrais dans le chemin qu'a choisi pour toi le Destin, quel qu'il soit.)

"so do I" (Moi aussi.)

Les conversations furent brusquement interrompues par un bruit de tonnerre effrayant.

Une tempête tournoyait au dessus du château. Et un groupe de personnes vêtues de robes noires sortirent de la forêt interdite, Voldemort en tête.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du château.

Les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'était dans la clairière, environ autant que les forces du Bien rassemblées dans le Hall.

Voldemort s'avança de quelques pas :

"je vois que nous sommes attendus…" dit il. Il affectait de paraître détendu mais Hermione remarqua qu'il avait pensé attaquer un château endormi, pas une armée de sorciers galvanisés par la haine qu'ils avaient pour lui.

" très bien…. Je vois que tout le monde est venue à ma petite fête…" puis il se tourna vers Harry et leur yeux se fixèrent. Et le mage noir ajouta d'un ton victorieux :

"It's show time !" (Que le spectacle commence !)

000000000000000000

Si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews et je posterais vite la suite ! bisous

Pourquoi ce passage en anglais ? j'explique.

J'ai du mal à m'exprimer en français quand la situation est grave ou désespérée. Les mots me viennent en anglais, langue qui m'est chère. J' ai donc mis ces phrases en anglais pour ne pas en ternir la force à mes yeux.

On y sent bien l'influence qu'aura toujours sur moi le fabuleux JJR Tolkien et ses discours qui me semblent de douces mélodies d'espoir. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une fic inspiré de l'univers de la Terre du Milieu. Elle est en anglais. J'avais tenté de l'écrire en français mais aucun mot ne me venait. Comme quoi quand on a lu "Lord of The Rings" en anglais c'est un univers linguistique tellement riche qu'il est difficile de le transposer dans une autre langue.


	20. Le traître déchu

Note de l'auteur : désolée pour le délai mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac. Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Tout sera résolu avec ce chapitre. Je tiens à vous signaler que quand j'ai commencé cette fic (il y a presque deux ans maintenant) j'étais persuadée de la finir tragiquement. La fin aurait été horriblement triste, mais en avançant dans l'histoire (et cette fic devenant de plus en plus autobiographique) je ne pouvais me résoudre à rendre fous de désespoir mes personnages. 

On s'attache vite à ses personnages et espérons que JK Rowling s'attachera aussi à Harry et ne le fera pas mourir dans le 7ème livre (bien que j'ai peur qu'elle fasse périr et voldemort et Harry.)

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !

Je vous embrasse tous.

Chapitre 11 : Le traître déchu 

Et la bataille commença, terrible, violente.

Les lumières des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens.

Les mangemorts utilisaient les Impardonnables à volonté et les forces du Bien tentaient de se défendre.

Voldemort n'avait donné qu'un ordre a ses partisans : "tuez qui vous voulez mais Harry Potter est à moi !"

Hermione et Drago poursuivaient Goyle père près du lac. Il le coincèrent au bord de l'eau.

Celui ci hurla :

" Endoloris !" et Hermione tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur.

"Ordure ! "hurla Drago qui poussa le mangemort dans l'eau, rompant ainsi le sort.

Hermione se releva, le souffle court, encore tremblante.

Drago s'avança vers elle pour l'aider mais a ce moment Goyle ressortit de l'eau et pointa sa baquette vers le blond.

La préfète fut plus rapide et hurla :

"Stupéfix !"

Le mangemort retomba lourdement dans les eaux noires du lac.

Les préfets se regardèrent, se sourirent et repartirent main dans la main vers le champ de bataille.

En arrivant ils furent accueillis par la vision des cadavres disséminés ça et là qui jonchaient les abords du château.

L'action de la bataille semblait s'être quelque peu ralentie.

Le couple fonçait pour donner du renfort à l'Ordre du Phoenix quand Drago fut plaqué sur le sol se tordant de douleur.

Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de lui et se retourna pour voir quel mangemort avait lancé le Doloris.

Il y avait bien un mangemort : Narcissa Malfoy qui riait en voyant son fils abattu.

Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait lancé le sort : Ron se tenait à ses côtés la baquette levée.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ron ? de mèche avec les mangemorts ? leurs ennemis de toujours ?

"Ron ? qu'as tu fait ? qu'est tu devenu ? demanda elle la voix étranglée.

"il est devenu quelque chose" répondit Narcissa à sa place en levant le Doloris sur Drago qui se mit a frissonner sous le choc du soulagement.

" désolé Hermione répondit Ron la voix un peu gênée mais ferme"mais si je ne peux pas t'avoir par la tendresse, je t'aurais par la force."

La jeune femme serrait Drago fort entre ses bras. Il s'était évanoui.

La situation était surréaliste.

Ron, son ami de toujours , son compagnon avec Harry de tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés depuis six ans …..

Non il restait quand même une étincelle de raison et de gentillesse en lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ce fut la voix rêche et froide de Narcissa qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

"qu'est ce que tu attends Weasley ? tue le !"

"Quoi ? ha non ! ce n'était pas prévu que je le tue !Je devais juste vous donner les renseignements et avoir Hermione en récompense !"

La préfète n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il avait donné des informations aux mangemorts rien que pour l'avoir !

Et il parlait d'elle comme d'un objet !

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le pousser a faire une telle chose ?

Elle sentit alors un point de culpabilité dans son estomac : c'était elle, c'était de sa faute.

Ron l'aimait et il n'a pas supporter de la voir avec son ennemi.

Il est devenu fou, pensa t elle, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du lui parler.

" de toute façon si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais moi même ! "hurla Narcisse les yeux pleins de haine.

"non ! " cria Hermione " si vous voulez tuer Drago vous devrez me tuer aussi ! car où que je soit, le paradis n'existe qu'avec lui."

Ron semblait choqué par cette déclaration.

Il ne savait quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à tuer Drago pour récupérer Hermione.

Il savait aussi parfaitement que Narcissa n'hésiterait pas à tuer le couple.

Ron Weasley aimait passionnément Hermione Granger.

Il réalisa alors à cet instant la folie de son geste. Sa haine pour Drago l'avait emmené à trahir tous ses amis, tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Narcissa leva a baquette sur le couple sans défense recroquevillé sur le sol.

Avada Kedavra ! 

Ron s'interposa instinctivement entre Hermione et la mort.

Il tomba sur le sol. La vie l'avait quitté.

Hermione, les yeux ronds, serra fort dans ses bras le corps désormais froid de son ami qui s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Il l'avait tellement aimé. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sur les tâches de rousseur de Ron qui étaient déjà pales.

-"quel imbécile !" dit alors Narcissa an relevant sa baquette vers le trio.

Mais Hermione fut plus rapide, elle pointa sa baquette vers la mangemort et hurla _Stupéfix !_

Narcissa retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Hermione se sentait vide.

Assise au milieu de champ de bataille aux côtés de son meilleur ami mort et de son amour évanoui.

Elle ne distinguait plus rien derrière le rideau de larmes qui assombrissait sa vision.

Puis soudain ce fut le silence total.

On n'entendait plus un bruit. Tout semblait s'être ralenti.

Plus personne ne bougeait, ni mangemort, ni membre de l'Ordre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Hermione entendit alors deux mots fatals prononcés par Harry qui résonnèrent sur le monde magique.

Avada Kedavra ! 

Un éclair jaillit du ciel sur le château illuminant cette nuit tragique d'espérance.

Puis elle s'évanouit.

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

Harry était penché sur elle et Drago la fixait d'un air inquiet depuis le lit voisin.

Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'adapter à la lumière qui semblait différente.

C'était le matin.

Elle regarda Harry et le questionna du regard.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main et sourit.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signe pour comprendre que leurs ennuis étaient finis.

Un bonheur et une émotion sans bornes envahirent la pièce.

Hermione se releva dans son lit et enlaça Harry de toutes se s forces.

"Oh Harry ! je suis si fière de toi. Merci, merci de nous avoir tous sauvés. Merci…"

Elle pleurait de bonheur et aux oreilles du survivant c'était le son le plus doux qui lui ait donné d'entendre.

Lui non plus n'y croyait pas encore : après toutes ces années de malheurs, le cœur accepte lentement la lumière.

Puis Hermione sortit de son lit pour aller enlacer Drago qui pleurait aussi et l'embrassa comme si c'était leur premier baiser dans ce nouveau monde.

Après ces quelques instant d'euphorie, elle reprit un air grave et se tourna vers Harry.

" et les autres ?"

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Seamus et Dean n'ont pas survécu. Tonks non plus. Lupin est à Sainte Mangouste mais il est hors de danger tout comme Neville. Luna et Snape sont à leur chevet. Et Ron repose dans un linceul dans la Salle sur demande. L'enterrement est pour cet après midi."

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Drago la prit alors dans ses bras et dit :

"Nous savons ce qu'il a fait, mais aussi qu'il nous a sauvé. Il est mort en héros pas en traître. Son dernier geste pardonne toutes ses erreurs."

"je sais " dit elle " je sais mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, quand nous étions tous amis".

Elle pleura quelques instants avant de relever la tête et de demander d'un air inquiet :

" et Ginny ? où est Ginny ?"

Harru allait lui répondre quand celle ci entra dans l'infirmerie, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles à la main.

"je suis là."

Hermione se précipité vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Elle était contente qu'ils soient tous là, qu'ils aient survécu.

La journée passa très vite entre les visites à Ste Mangouste, les allers retour entre l'infirmerie, et les discussions chargées d'émotions.

000000000000

voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épisode. Désolée pour les fans de Ron. Je voulais montrer le côté dangereux d'un amour passionnel qui mène parfois à des folies, mais il a réalisé son erreur et reste quelqu'un de bien au final.

J'espère vous avoir surpris avec ce chapitre.

Laissez des reivews !

bisous


	21. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur : ** hello tout le monde. Voici le micro épilogue ! c'est très court mais je laisse mon happy end.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais dans la première version de "une ombre sur mon autre", Hermione mourrait lors de la dernière bataille et Draco se suicidait sur sa tombe une semaine plus tard. C'était une sorte de Juliet et Roméo à la sorcier.

Mais bon, un peu d'espoir dans ce monde ce brute, j'ai laissé de côté mon ambiance intérieure pessimiste chronique habituelle, et tout finit bien.

Je vous embrasse.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Epilogue : **

Ron fut enterré dans le parc de l'école sous la lumière rougeâtre du coucher de soleil.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient là, les professeurs et les élèves.

Lupin avait tenu à quitter l'hôpital plus tôt pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Ron.

M et Mme Weasley se soutenaient l'un l'autre, entourés par leurs enfants.

Dumbledore et Harry firent chacun un discours émouvant.

Ron ne serait pas oublié : il resterait comme un des exemple de la faiblesse de l'homme mais aussi de sa noblesse d'âme.

Les gens se dispersèrent et bientôt il ne resta plus que Harry, Ginny, Rémus, Severus, Drago et Hermione devant la tombe, sous les derniers rayons du soleil décadent.

Les trois couples fixaient l'horizon la main dans la main, unis vers un futur désormais plus clair.

Drago se retourna alors vers son premier amour et lui dit :

" je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il put y avoir de bonheur si complet dans ce monde, un tel sentiment d'harmonie entre deux êtres. Je t'aime Hermione … en ces trois mots tient toute ma vie."

Elle sourit et répondit :

"tu sais mieux que personne répandre l'espoir et la joie sur l'horizon uniforme de ma tristesse.

A chaque regard je t'aime mille fois plus encore."

FIN 


End file.
